Singing in the Rain
by Bren Rangel
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN* A veces el amor te invade lentamente y aunque no es lo que esperabas es exactamente lo que necesitas. E/É con M/C, J/M/B y E/R de un solo lado. M por palabras fuertes, momentos sexys y contenido perturbador.
1. How 'Bout a Dance?

**A/N: Hola chicos**

 **Esta es una nueva historia que estoy traduciendo al mismo tiempo que "She Runs...", para los que esperan capítulo de esa historia debo decirles que ahora estoy bajo un horario y subiré capítulo el 15 de Junio. Mientras tanto espero que lean esta historia y que les guste tanto como a mi.**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Les Misérables, ni de la canción de Bonnie & Clyde, ni de Singing in the Rain. La historia le pertenece a la maravillosa soundslikepeanuts.**

* * *

Éponine Thénardier observó la escena que ocurría frente a ella con disgusto. Apenas eran las 11 y media de la noche y ella estaba de pie detrás de la barra de la taberna de sus padres en París, limpiando un vaso con un trapo que tenía aspecto de haber sido pescado del Sena después de varios años en el lodo. A su alrededor peleas se estaban empezando, borrachos se caían de los destartalados taburetes y unas cuantas prostitutas trataban desesperadamente de conseguir clientes.

Así que, en general, era una noche típica para Éponine. Sólo se alegraba de que esta vez estaba trabajando en la barra y no en el cuarto trasero.

"'Ey, q'es esto? 'As estado regalando esta mierda?" Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre sosteniendo el contenido de la caja en sus puños con una mirada furiosa en su rostro, dirigida a ella.

"Claro que no, ha sido una noche tranquila, eso es todo. Siempre lo es los jueves, que quieres que haga?!" Éponine se maldijo en silencio. Esa era una pregunta que no querías preguntarle a Thénardier cuando estaba corto de dinero.

"Me importa una mierda lo que hagas, quiero otros 100 euros en la caja antes de cerrar o desearás nunca haber nacido."

"Más que de costumbre?" le espetó ella.

Él la tomó del cabello y la arrastró hacia él. "100 euros" le gruñó, antes de empujarla hacia la barra, causando que se golpeara contra ella, apenas manteniéndose en pie. Éponine miró desafiante pero él ya había desaparecido hacia la parte de atrás. _'Esa fue una cosa muy estúpida, idiota'_ pensó para sus adentros y luego miró el reloj con un suspiro. Las ultimas órdenes eran en 25 minutos y sabía que su padre hablaba en serio acerca del dinero.

"ZELMA!" gritó hacia la parte de atrás. Su hermana menor Azelma apareció, sus ojos marrones muy abiertos en su demacrado y desnutrido rostro. Azelma hubiera sido bonita de haber llevado una vida diferente, su descolorido cabello castaño colgaba suelto sobre su rostro y su diminuto cuerpo se opacaba por la gigante sudadera que usaba para mantenerse abrigada. "Vigilas la barra por mi? Voy a tratar de conseguir más clientes"

Su hermana menor comprendió de inmediato. "Cuánto quiere?" preguntó Azelma. "100 euros.". Azelma lentamente exhaló una gran cantidad de aire. "Cobraré un pequeño extra por cada pinta."

Éponine sonrió ligeramente en agradecimiento, luego cruzó el bar hacia el pequeño escenario en la equina junto a la rocola, donde se encontraba un viejo micrófono. Si había algo que parecía hacer que la gente bebiera más, era una o dos canciones de Éponine, entre más sugestiva mejor. Era un extraño fenómeno, pero funcionaba a su favor. Lo único que tenía que hacer era imaginar que estaba en el Café Musain –donde pasaba la mayor parte de sus días– cantándole a Marius, el amor de su vida. Los idiotas a su alrededor pensaban que les cantaba a ellos y compraban más bebidas.

Echó una moneda en la rocola y seleccionó 'How 'Bout A Dance' del musical Bonnie & Clyde. Algunos ebrios vítores se escucharon mientras el intro llenaba la sala y ella se dirigió al escenario.

Éponine cerró los ojos y soñó mientras comenzaba a cantar.

' _How 'bout a dance?  
_ _What do you say?  
_ _I got some moves that I'd love to show ya  
_ _Let's find a spot and dance the night away...'_

Los hombres estaban lo suficientemente ebrios para que la seductora voz y las finas caderas de Éponine balanceándose al ritmo de la musica en sus viejos y andrajosos pantalones entubados fueran suficiente para que la desearan.

 _'How 'bout a dance?  
_ _It's always fun  
_ _Come over here, let me get to know ya  
_ _Can't beat a band to lift your spirits high... You look so handsome!_

Podía verlo ahora, Marius sonriéndole desde la barra, sus ojos llenos de amor, listo para llevársela de la taberna para siempre.

 _How 'bout a dance?  
_ _Let's make a start  
_ _Music like this can really throw ya  
_ _You'll lose the blues  
_ _And you may lose your heart._

 _Tonight is the night I've been waiting for.  
_ _Even the moon looks just right.  
_ _I'm sure the crowd will make room on the floor.  
_ _When they see you look like you do._

 _So how 'bout a dance?  
_ _Let's make a start  
_ _Music like this can really throw ya  
_ _You'll lose the blues  
_ _And you may lose your heart._

 _You'll lose the blues, and you may lose your heart._

La canción terminó y Éponine regresó a la barra entre porras y silbidos de los hombres a su alrededor. Ella sonrió con los dientes apretados e ignoró sus miradas lascivas mientras ellos vaciaban sus bolsillos por cervezas y bebidas rebajadas con agua. Hicieron 100 euros y más, así que Éponine dividió el dinero extra con Azelma y cerró el bar. Tal vez podría comprarle un pan de dulce a Gavroche mañana cuando lo llevara a la escuela.

* * *

 **A/N(de nuevo): Enjolras aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo.**

 **Por favor haganme saber lo que piensan y también si tienen dudas sobre la otra historia pueden mandarme un mensaje y preguntar todo lo que quieran.**

 **Próximo capítulo la siguiente semana. Los quiero a montones.**

 _ **Bren**_


	2. Hoy Puede Ser Un Gran Día

**DISCLAIMER: No soy un francés del siglo 19 llamado Víctor. O Gene Kelly. Lo siento.**

* * *

Las delgadas y baratas cortinas que apenas cubrían la ventana en la habitación de Éponine y Azelma nunca eran suficientes para bloquear el sol de la mañana, así que Éponine se levantó temprano la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre. Frotándose los ojos, echó un vistazo a su viejo teléfono Nokia para ver la hora, las cinco y veinte. Moviéndose para sentarse en la orilla de su cama, miró hacia su hermana mientras bostezaba y estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza; Azelma aún dormía profundamente, con un aspecto de tranquilidad en su rostro. Decidiendo que no tenía mucho sentido despertarla, pasó sobre ella y se dirigió hacia la ventana para verificar el clima, luego tomó una vieja playera, ropa interior y los jeans de ayer, antes de silenciosamente dirigirse al baño para cambiarse.

Se vistió en silencio y forzó su enredado cabello en un chongo desordenado, luego se detuvo a mirarse en el mugriento espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba recargado en la pared. Su vieja playera de AC/DC era una talla muy pequeña y se adhería a su delgada figura, su rostro lleno de pecas estaba un poco sucio y podría usar un poco de maquillaje para esconder los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, pero decidió que era lo mejor que podía hacer sin despertar a nadie. Tal vez Marius finalmente notara su diminuta cintura en esa playera. Se coló a la planta baja, agarrando sus desaliñados tenis mientras pasaba por la puerta del frente hacia la calle desierta.

Era una cálida y soleada mañana parisina, así que 'Ponine disfrutó del sol mientras se dirigía a la gigante estatua de elefante que su hermano llamaba hogar. Alguna vez había sido una gran y majestuosa estatua, aparentemente, pero actualmente había sido abandonada a su suerte en un abandonado terreno industrial junto al río, así que Gavroche y algunos otros niños se habían mudado allí.

Sólo eran quince minutos caminando desde la taberna, así que no tardó en llegar. Mientras caminaba hacia la estatua, uno de los niños sacó su pequeña cabeza por la parte superior. Reconociéndola, gritó: "HEY GAV, ÉPONINE ESTÁ AQUÍ!" Ella sonrió mientras Gavroche bajaba ágilmente por un costado de la estatua y corría para abrazar a su hermana, una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

"Ok Ép. Que puedo hacer por ti esta mañana?"

"Sólo me preguntaba si querrías un pan de dulce antes de ir a la escuela? Tuvimos una buena noche en la taberna." Los ojos del niño se iluminaron al escuchar las palabras 'pan de dulce' y sonrió ampliamente. "Tomaré eso como un sí, vamos entonces!" Rió Éponine. Gav volteó y se despidió del otro niño mientras se iban, solo con un "Te veo en la escuela, Jaques!" como explicación.

Platicaron alegremente entre ellos hasta la panadería y se sentaron en la banqueta mientras comían. Las calles habían comenzado a llenarse de gente conforme avanzaba la mañana y de repente, Gavroche se levantó de un salto, gritando: "COURF! COURFEYRAC!" y corriendo hacia un hombre alto y bien formado, con oscuro cabello rizado quien salía de una casa en esa misma calle. Éponine lo siguió, alcanzándolos justo a tiempo para escuchar a Gavroche decir: "Mi hermana mayor me compró un pan, mira! Tiene natilla en el centro y-" El hombre levantó la mirada para mirarla mientras se acercaba. "Ah, tú debes ser la hermana de Gav! Pero, no te conozco? Acaso no eres la somb... amiga de Marius del Musain?"

Ella decidió ignorar la apresurada corrección. Ella sabía que la llamaban la sombra de Marius, ninguno de ellos era especialmente discreto cuando hablaban entre ellos. "Si, lo soy. Éponine. Hola." sonrió. "Courfeyrac" él le extendió la mano con una sonrisa. Ella la tomó y se saludaron mientras él decía: "No sabía que ustedes eran familia." Éponine se encogió de hombros. "Tratamos de mantenerlo en secreto, nuestros padres no son buenas personas" explicó.

"Sí pero Courf es mi amigo, podemos decirle" añadió Gavroche. "Dónde está Grantaire y Joly y todos los demás, Courf? Y por qué estabas en esa casa? Tú no vives ahí! Es ahí donde vive Feuilly? Nunca he ido a la casa de Feuilly. Podemos ir a visitarlo?!" e hizo un movimiento para llamar a la puerta.

"NO!" Éponine sonrió ante el pánico en la voz y los ojos de Courfeyrac. Reconocía el camino de la vergüenza cuando lo veía. Él se aclaró la garganta y continuó: "Esa no es la casa de Feuilly, es la casa de una... amiga mía. Voy a ver a los chicos en el café más tarde, por qué no vienes después de la escuela?"

Gavroche sonrió ante la invitación y afirmó que lo haría, luego señaló a un hombre que pasaba por ahí. "Mira, Courf, ahí está Enjolras, vamos a saludarlo. HEY ENJOLRAS!"

Éponine volteó a ver al hombre que ahora los miraba. Era tan alto como Courfeyrac, con una maraña de rizos rubios enmarcando su atractivo rostro. Traía cargando varios libros, y las mangas enrolladas de su camisa roja a cuadros mostraban que era delgado pero musculoso. Éponine no pudo evitar mirarlo por un segundo, luego pensó en Marius y miró al piso. No, no pensaba que él era extremadamente atractivo. No se estaba imaginando que delicias escondía esa camisa. No. Marius era extremadamente atractivo. No este chico. No seas tonta 'Ponine.

Él caminó hacia ellos y los saludó con un frío 'hola'. Los miró por un segundo, sus ojos deteniéndose en Éponine con una mirada interrogante. Ella lo miró, sonriendo y esperó a que él dijera algo. Cuando no lo hizo después de medio minuto Éponine comenzó a sentirse incómoda y miró a Courfeyrac quien estaba sonriendo ligeramente. "Er... Hola. Soy Éponine" dijo ella, extendiendo la mano para saludarlo. Su voz pareció sacarlo de su trance y miró a su mano extendida antes de responder con un simple "Enjolras. Courfeyrac, estarás en el café más tarde?" La forma fría y repentina en que cambió el tema sorprendió a Éponine, quien dejó caer su mano, ligeramente ofendida, pero Gavroche, que no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido, declaró ruidosamente que todos estarían ahí porque él iba a ir después de la escuela, lo que repentinamente le recordó a Éponine la hora que era.

"Vamos Gav, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora, no querrás llegar tarde a la escuela! Fue un placer conocerte Courfeyrac... y a usted también Monsieur Enjolras. Despidete Gav." Gavroche obedeció a su hermana y se despidió. Éponine les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para alejarse con su hermano pequeño. Fue algo muy grosero que ese tal Enjolras no le diera la mano. Que hombre tan extraño.

* * *

"Bye! Los veré en el cafe más tarde" gritó Courfeyrac a sus espaldas mientras se alejaban. Gavroche se dio la vuelta y se despidió con entusiasmo, chocando de espaldas con un turista perdido mientras lo hacía. La bella chica caminando a su lado se rió y se disculpó con el confundido hombre, luego les sonrió a los dos hombres y desapareció entre la multitud.

Sonriendo, Courfeyrac giró hacia Enjolras. "Así que ella es Éponine. Ya superaste el shock de hablar con una mujer?" bromeó Courfeyrac. Enjolras frunció el ceño y respondió bruscamente "Hablo con muchas mujeres. Musichetta es una mujer."

"Ordenar café no cuenta, Enjolras." Se rió Courfeyrac, pero se olvidó del tema mientras se alejaban caminando. No podía esperar para decirle a Grantaire acerca de Enjolras mirando fijamente a Éponine. R iba a tener un muy buen día.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Bueno chicos aquí les dejo el capitulo 2, espero que les guste. Próximo capítulo la próxima semana. Esta historia y 'She Runs...' las subiré el mismo día, las fechas las pondré en mi perfil por si les interesa verlas.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por leer y nos leemos la próxima semana. Los quiero a montones.**

 _ **Bren**_


	3. Las Campanas de Notre Dame

Una vez que Gavroche estuvo en la escuela, Éponine vagó sin rumbo por París por un rato. No quería regresar a casa y ver a sus padres. Azelma estaba en la escuela. El pan de canela que había comido en la mañana la había dejado tan satisfecha que no tenía ganas de robar comida. No tenía amigos con los que reunirse (la mayoría de sus amigos de la escuela habían dejado de hablarle cuando se enteraron de como se ganaba la vida). Lo que realmente quería hacer era ir a ver a Marius, pero él estaba en clases en la Universidad. Así que caminó.

Caminar por las partes más pobres de París era aburrido y arriesgado (ella sabía por donde caminar, por supuesto, pero siempre estaba el riesgo de encontrarse con su madre o su padre, o alguien del Patron-Minette, la pandilla de su padre). Las áreas más ricas estaban llenas de turistas, pero eran más seguras y Éponine se movía con facilidad entre la multitud, disfrutando su tiempo a solas para pensar mientras no tuviera algún trabajo. Después de unas horas se encontró frente a la Catedral de Notre Dame, la que, a pesar de haber vivido en París la mayor parte de su vida, nunca había visitado. Sus padres no eran gente muy religiosa, pero pensó que seguramente la habían bautizado cuando era una bebé. Había una regla para que le permitieran entrar? No lo sabía.

'Que demonios... no me hará daño entrar a ver' pensó para sus adentros. Siguiendo a las multitudes que entraban a la catedral, se quedó sin aliento. Nada pudo haberla preparado para la belleza y majestuosidad del interior; los pilares, los brillantes colores de los vitrales en las ventanas y el brillante órgan . El sacerdote estaba dando una misa en el altar, así que silenciosamente tomó asiento en la parte de atrás, lejos de la congregación, se soltó el cabello y miró a su alrededor. Todos en la parte de atrás eran turistas con cámaras o gente rezando y recibió algunas miradas extrañas por sólo quedarse ahí sentada jugando con su cabello, pero a Éponine no le importaba. Cuando el sacerdote y la congregación comenzaron a cantar, ella se sintió más segura de lo que jamás se había sentido en toda su vida. Nada malo podría pasar nunca en un lugar tan hermoso, estaba segura de ell . Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Éponine no pensó en sus padres, o el Patron-Minette, o Azelma y Gavroche, su nuevo amigo Courfeyrac, ese chico Enjolras o incluso su amado Marius. Simplemente se sentó en silencio, su mente completamente clara.

Cuando terminó la misa, revisó la hora en su teléfono: las 12:45. Marius saldría de clases pronto! Salió corriendo de la catedral, su cabello volando en el viento mientras se dirigía hacia el Café Musain. Cuando casi llegaba se detuvo un momento para recobrar el aliento, justo al lado de un turista leyendo un mapa. Sintiendo una oportunidad, Éponine tomó expertamente la cartera de su bolsillo, la escondió detrás de ella y removió su contenido, antes de tirarla al suelo. Rápidamente se agachó para recogerla y dijo casualmente "Oh, señor, disculpe pero, es su cartera?"

El hombre claramente estaba sorprendido al ver su cartera en la mano de la chica pero sólo dijo "Dios, no me había dado cuenta! Gracias querida!" Éponine sonrió y se alejó caminando, su estómago cargado con ese familiar sentimiento de culpa que siempre la seguía cuando le robaba a alguien. Se regañó internamente por ser tan sensible. ' _Si quieres comprar café en el Musain necesitas dinero, y difícilmente puedes ir a casa con Pa con las manos vacías. Mejor sentir culpa que los moretones de una golpiza. Marius nunca te amará si estás cubierta de moretones, o si?'_ Su costado aun estaba dolorido de anoche en el bar, pero al menos el moretón no era visible. Quien sabe que sería después, un ojo morado y dientes faltantes serían difíciles de disimular, y huesos rotos aún más!

Luego de una corta caminata, estaba frente al Café Musain. Antes de entrar, sacó el dinero de su pantalón y lo contó: 150 euros! Éponine estaba asombrada, nunca había tenido tanta suerte… qué clase de idiota lleva tanto dinero en su cartera?! Se rió de pura alegría, su culpa ya olvidada, prácticamente estaba pidiendo que le robaran!, antes de mandarle un mensaje a Azelma para decirle que no se preocupara con ningún trabajo camino a casa, ella las tenía cubiertas a ambas por hoy.

 _'Es mi día de suerte'_ pensó para sus adentros, sonriendo. _'El sol brilla, tengo dinero en mi bolsillo… tal vez Marius por fin se fijará en mi. Tiene que, seguramente. Es mi día de suerte!'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza pero ya aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Como está medio simple voy a subir otro mañana, eso espero.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han leído y por favor diganme si les gusta o así.**

 **Los quiero a montones y pues nos leemos mañana.**

 ** _Bren_**


	4. Con Un Poco de Ayuda de Mis Amigos

**Disclaimer: Sólo puedo soñar con ser dueña de estos personajes**

* * *

Resistiendo la urgencia de correr, Éponine entró en el café y fue directo al segundo piso para encontrar a Marius. Cuando subió las escaleras llena de confianza escuchó su nombre desde la mesa en el centro donde él y sus amigos siempre se sentaban.

"Hey, Éponine! Ven a sentarte con nosotros!" Por desgracia la voz no pertenecía a su amor, sino a Courfeyrac, quien estaba saludándola con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aún más vergonzoso era que Marius no estaba por ningún lado y en su lugar se encontró frente a siete rostros desconocidos, mirándola con curiosidad apenas disimulada. Sintiéndose de repente un poco cohibida, Éponine cruzó los brazos y sonrió ligeramente, caminando lentamente hacia ellos (difícilmente podía fingir no haberlos visto después de que Courfeyrac casi se desgañitara gritando) y maldiciéndose internamente por no haberle mandado un mensaje a Marius antes de entrar para saber si estaría ahí.

Courfeyrac jaló una silla y le dio unos golpecitos en el asiento, así que ella se sentó junto a él, extremadamente consciente de los siete pares de ojos que seguían todos sus movimientos. Miró alrededor del grupo de jóvenes... si, aún la observaban.

"Por qué me observan cómo si nunca hubieran visto una mujer en su vida?" Espetó, riéndose. Fue como si alguien hubiera gritado: 'TODOS ACTÚEN NATURALMENTE': los chicos inmediatamente trataron de hacer como si no hubiera notado que ella estaba presente, los dos que estaban frente a ella comenzaron a mirar las paredes, sin mirar algo en particular, uno de ellos se cayó de su silla en el proceso, otro comenzó a limpiar ferozmente sus lentes, dos comenzaron a gritarse el uno al otro acerca de lo hermoso que estaba el día, otro observaba la mesa como si nunca la hubiera visto antes en toda su vida, y el hombre sentado directamente a su izquierda simplemente le dio un trago a su cerveza. Courfeyrac se comenzó a reír con ella, una risa fuerte y más alegre que cualquiera que hubiera escuchado en su vida. Entonces gritó sobre las falsas conversaciones: "Bien chicos, fueron muy discretos. Ella es Éponine, es amiga mía y de Marius."

 _'Amiga mía y de Marius?'_ pensó confundida. _'Apenas te conocí esta mañana! Qué te crees?'_ No parecía haber mensajes ocultos, sin embargo... tal vez sí eran amigos. El sentimiento cálido y feliz que eso le provocó la sorprendió un poco, y no pudo contener la sonrisa que venía con él.

"Dios mío, esos son los hoyuelos más lindos que he visto en mi vida!" Esta declaración vino del hombre que se había caído de su silla un momento antes, quien aún se estaba levantando del suelo.

Courfeyrac sólo sonrió y continuó: "Éponine, estos son Les Amis de l'ABC, él es Bossuet, el hombre con menos suerte en el universo (él sonrió con alegría y se sentó), juntó a él está Joly, (señaló al chico de los lentes, quien le sonrió amablemente) su mejor amigo y nuestro hipocondríaco permanente." Continuó de ese modo, presentándole a todos sus amigos. Estaba Feuilly, quien había estado investigando la mesa ("le gustan los abanicos. Y Polonia"), "llámame Jehan" Prouvaire (poeta y romántico empedernido) quien había estado gritando acerca del clima con Bahorel ("el más grande mujeriego al norte de Toulon." esa descripción fue respondida con risas y gritos de indignación de los que Éponine solo entendió "EXCEPTO TÚ, COURF!"), Combeferre ("no puedo ser grosero con Ferre, él es tan amable") y el bebedor de cerveza Grantaire ("él lleva la ebriedad a niveles que ningún hombre ha logrado antes").

Las presentaciones y las bromas dejaron a Éponine sin aliento de tanto reír, una situación que no mejoró con la cerveza que Combeferre insistió en comprarle, o los interminables halagos y los "en serio, sabías que eres extremadamente sexy?" o la descripción de Courfeyrac de su encuentro con Enjolras esa mañana. Grantaire apenas podía sostenerse en la silla de lo mucho que se rió cuando escuchó que su amigo la había mirado fijamente. El grupo entero hizo bromas al respecto, a pesar de los muchos intentos de Combeferre para hacerlos que simplemente _fueran amables!._ Todos le contaron invaluables historias de otras ocasiones en que Enjolras había estado incómodo alrededor de las mujeres, su favorita fue la que Grantaire le contó, sobre una estudiante alemana de intercambio extremadamente ebria que se había acercado a pedirle una prueba de su delicioso frankfurter y él casi se había ahogado con su limonada, retirándose hacia la pared tan rápido que una lámpara se le había caído encima.

Apenas notó el tiempo pasar, o que Marius no estaba ahí, estaba disfrutando demasiado de la ruidosa conversación. En particular, se estaba llevando mejor con Grantaire, quien, aunque claramente estaba absolutamente ebrio, era extremadamente gracioso, particularmente con respecto al tema de Enjolras. Al parecer también era adicto a los Pot Noodles, ya que había ordenado tres mientra conversaban.

La llegada de Marius la regresó a la realidad.

"'Ponine? Por qué estás platicando con mis amigos? No los conoces." Ella no pudo evitar notar el uso del apodo que le había dado Marius ( _oh Dios, amaba cuando la llamaba 'Ponine_ ) ni la irritación y confusión en su adorable rostro ( _estaba celoso? Este día es el mejor!_ ). Ella le sonrió y contestó sin aliento: "Marius! Estás aquí! Siéntate, te compro algo de tomar. Que te gustaría?"

"Cómo puedes pagarme algo de beber, 'Ponine?" Preguntó él. Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre el café. Ella se sonrojó. Suponía que era una pregunta apropiada, él sabía que ella era pobre, pero la brusquedad en su tono aún dolía.

Determinada a seguir alegre, se dirigió hacia el bar, mirando sus hermosos ojos cafés todo el tiempo. "Qué importa? Una cerveza está bien? La Budweiser es tu favorita, cierto?"

"Pero Éponine, no puedes pagarla."

"Dios, Marius deja que la chica te compre una maldita cerveza!" Courfeyrac no podía mantenerse en silencio por más tiempo. Por qué Marius estaba avergonzando así a Éponine?

"Si. Lo siento, 'Ponine, estoy un poco distraído."

"Está bien, aquí está tu cerveza" le susurró en lo que ella esperaba fuera una voz sexy, antes de sentarse de nuevo, sin apartar la vista de Marius. _Él no quería ser grosero; sólo está siendo dulce y cuidándome. Honestamente, es tan perfecto. Ojalá me amara como yo lo amo._

Su monólogo interno fue interrumpido cuando Enjolras entró.

Simplemente caminó directo hacia la mesa y se sentó frente a ella, junto a Combeferre, e inmediatamente sacó un libro enorme, ajeno a la risa silenciosa apenas contenida a su alrededor. Tampoco notó a Grantaire, quien había vaciado dos de los Pot Noodles en su cabeza y lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y su mandíbula tan abierta que casi parecía doloroso. Pasó un momento y Enjolras claramente notó que algo no estaba bien (el pecho de Éponine estaba tenso con risa contenida en ese momento) y miró al grupo. Su mandíbula se tensó y miró fijamente al borracho mientras preguntaba "Grantaire, qué demonios estás haciendo? Deja de mirarme así en este instante." dijo en voz baja y muy seria que prometía peligro si la respuesta no le complacía.

No hubo respuesta.

"Grantaire. En serio, Grantaire. GRANTAIRE POR AMOR DE DIOS, QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?"

Esto continuó por un par de minutos más, con Enjolras enojándose más y más, hasta que Grantaire finalmente dijo inexpresivamente: "Eres... eres tan hermoso."

La sala colapsó, la risa que había sido contenida por casi cinco minutos finalmente fue liberada.

"Grantaire no seas ridículo, qué estás haciendo?"

"No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti, Enjolras."

"Detente."

"No puedo. Como puedo mirar otras cosas ahora? Nada se compara con tu belleza!"

"Grantaire, te lo advierto."

"Nunca había mirado a tan gloriosa figura, mi corazón está en llamas, tú eres el verano y la primavera y el sol todo al mismo tiempo."

"Suenas como Jehan."

"Siento una agitación en mis adentros que nunca había sentido."

"Deja. De. Mirarme. Y eso es repugnante."

"Hasta hoy, había pensado que Francia era mi único amor, un país libre y equitativo la única belleza que podría mirar por siempre, pero estaba equivocado-"

"Espera, se supone que eres yo?"

La risa era más fuerte que nunca.

"Yo, Enjolras, campeón del mundo libre, no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti, la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Te daría la mano pero tengo miedo de explotar en pasión orgásmica-" Fue la mención del rechazado apretón de manos lo que hizo que Enjolras comprendiera.

"No sucedió así! Courfeyrac, dile! Esto es ridículo! Y mi cabello no parece tallarines!"

Todos estaban riendo tan fuerte para notar que Éponine había bajado las escaleras. Aún riendo ligeramente para si misma, encontró a Gavroche al pie de la escalera.

"'Tas bien?"

"Sí, tengo que irme, Gav, lo siento, bebé, ya casi es hora de abrir." Puso un billete de 20 euros en su mano y le dijo: "Cuídate, está bien?" antes de irse.

"Wow! Gracias, Ép! Tu también!"

"Ya me conoces, Gav. Puedo cuidarme sola!" Gritó ella sobre su hombro antes de correr hacia la taberna.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo chicos!**

 **Espero que les guste porque eso me haría la persona más feliz del mundo.**

 **Estaré publicando capítulo seguramente hasta la próxima semana así que por favor no se enojen conmigo, ok? Gracias a todos los que han leído y siguen leyendo, significa mucho para mi.**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Los quiero.**

 _ **Bren**_


	5. Entre Más Alto Estás, Más Duele Caer

**A/N:**

 **Hola chicos.**

 **Se que esta historia no tiene muchos lectores ni seguidores pero trataré de seguirla hasta el final porque a mi me gustó.**

 **Antes de que lean éste capítulo quiero advertirles que tiene temas fuertes, como alcoholismo, violación, etc. Entonces si no quieren leer esas cosas pueden esperar al siguiente capítulo.**

 **Quiero decir que después de este capítulo las cosas irán mejorando para Éponine así que no habrá más de este contenido por un tiempo.**

 **Pues eso es todo, ojalá lo disfruten y quieran seguir leyendo.**

* * *

"Miren quien está aquí. Bonjour, Mam'zelle, veo que has decidido honrarnos con tu presencia!" Thénardier espetó mientras Éponine entraba por la puerta. "Vete pa'l cuarto de atrás. Ahora. Hay clientes esperándote."

 _Oh no, por favor. Estaba teniendo un muy buen día._

"Hoy no Pa, por favor. Déjame tener la noche libre de... eso. Haré cualquier cosa, por favor!" _Dios, Éponine. En serio estás **rogando**? A dónde fue tu respeto propio?_

Thénardier la miró mientras hablaba y rió siniestramente cuando se detuvo. El cruel y frío sonido de su risa envió escalofríos por su espalda. "Vamos a necesitar más de lo usual, así que te sugiero que vayas antes de que te lleve yo a rastras."

"Espera! Tengo dinero! Mira, mucho!" Le extendió el dinero de antes a su padre. "Esto, más el extra si canto, es lo mismo y no tengo que..." Los ojos hundidos de su padre se iluminaron con codicia y por un glorioso momento honestamente pensó que se libraría, hasta que-

"Gracias Aretha, pero quiero oír ruidos diferentes a tus aullidos usuales, si me entiendes." Thénardier se rió de su 'chiste'. _Idiota_.

"Wow pa. Eres graciocísimo, podrías tener una carrera como comediante. Fue tan gracioso que por un segundo olvidé que eres un maldito cabrón que busca prostituir a su propia carne."

Thénardier dejó de reír, una mirada asesina se plantó en sus ojos y entonces, con todas sus fuerzas, le dió un puñetazo en el rostro. _Bien hecho, 'Ponine. Eso fue de mucha ayuda._

"Andale, vete para atrás! Y si esos malditos moretones se ven antes de que termines es mejor que vayas buscando como pagarme el dinero que me vas a hacer perder!"

 _BRILLANTE_.

Éponine se dirigió al cuarto trasero, donde un hombre de mediana edad, muy borracho y peludo la esperaba junto a la cama. Se puso de pie cuando ella entró, comenzando un largo y odioso discurso sobre lo hermosa que era _._

 _A la gente hermosa no la prostituían sus padres. No soy hermosa. Soy una fuente de ingreso._

"Mira, Casanova, ya pagaste así que no tienes que seducirme, así que por favor haznos un favor a ambos y termina de una maldita vez."

El hombre sonrió, mostrando una cantidad asombrosa de dientes faltantes.

"Bien, me gustan salvajes."

Y entonces la empujó contra la pared.

 _Piensa en Marius, piensa en Marius._

Se pegó a ella.

 _Sus bellos ojos marrones._

La besó con torpeza y firmemente.

 _Sus pecas_.

Podía sentir la ginebra en su aliento.

 _Como sonreía siempre de un sólo lado._

Su mano desabotonó sus jeans.

 _El modo en que te llama 'Ponine_.

Bajó sus propios pantalones. Éponine sabía lo que venía después y cerró los ojos, soñando desesperadamente con lugares lejanos y el amor que pudo haber tenido, si sólo las cosas fueran como solían ser.

Después de lo que se sintió como años, seis hombres más habían llegado y se habían ido. El último había sido el peor: estaba completamente sobrio y se había tomado su tiempo, golpeando y pateándola antes de entrar en ella.

Éponine yacía de costado sobre el suelo sucio, vistiendo nada más que su brassière, exhausta, dolorida y sintiendo más desesperanza que nunca antes. Escuchó el rechinar de la puerta y cerró los ojos, haciéndose bolita en el suelo.

 _Por favor, Dios, ya no mas_.

Después escuchó la familiar cruel risa de su padre.

"Eso es todo por hoy, zorra. Lárgate de aquí, tu hermana necesita limpiar."

Lenta y cuidadosamente, Éponine se puso de pie y se puso sus jeans. Mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras pasaba junto a su padre y hermana sin decir una palabra, y subió directamente a su habitación para acostarse boca abajo en su cama. Lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas pero prefería morir antes de que alguien la viera destrozada. Escuchó a Azelma entrar e irse a la cama poco después. Cuando estuvo segura de que su hermana estaba dormida, salió de su habitación hacia la noche.

Caminó y caminó. Las mismas calles que había recorrido esa misma mañana con Gavroche, cuando todo era maravilloso, aunque fuera por un instante. Incapaz de contenerse, cruzó los brazos y comenzó a llorar.

 _NO._

 _NO VAS A DEJARLOS DESTRUIRTE, ÉPONINE THENARDIER._

 _PUEDES SOPORTAR ESTO._

 _NO MERECEN TUS LÁGRIMAS._

 _DEJA DE LLORAR._

Y se detuvo. La noche era tan silenciosa que la asfixiaba. Necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera. Así que miró al cielo y comenzó a cantar.

* * *

 **A/N (2.0):**

 **Pues sólo quería decirles que los quiero mucho y gracias por leer.**

 **À bientôt.**

 **Bren**


	6. Medianoche en París

_'En el caso de una declaración de culpabilidad presentado voluntariamente por el acusado , especialmente al comienzo del caso , las penas se reducen a menudo por delitos menores , según el criterio del Juez en sesión.'_

Enjolras suspiró en señal de frustración. Definitivamente había leído esa oración al menos cuatro veces en la última media hora. Por supuesto que ya sabía todo eso, difícilmente era la primera vez que leía ese libro, pero estaba determinado a sacar todo el conocimiento que pudiera antes de sus exámenes. Miró alrededor del desierto café, sus amigos se habían marchado hacia mucho, e incluso los que trabajaban ahí se habían marchado, una vez que les hubo asegurado que a Musichetta, la dueña, no le importaría que se quedase solo siempre y cuando cerrara el café cuando se fuera. Al parecer era tiempo de que se retirara a su hogar; de todos modos no iba a sacar más información de ese libro.

Cerró el café antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su apartamento. Enjolras disfrutaba la paz y el silencio de Saint-Michel de noche, pero deseaba no haber permitido que Combeferre lo convenciera de dejar su auto en casa. Comenzaba a hacer frío afuera.

Estaba a minutos de su hogar cuando escuchó un llanto desesperado y desgarrador que provenía de la siguiente calle. Se detuvo un momento y frunció el ceño, adaptando sus oídos para escuchar cualquier señal de lo que sucedía. Estaba alguien en peligro? Luego de un minuto, no escuchó nada más, estaba a punto de seguir su camino cuando de la nada escuchó una hermosa voz que venía de la misma dirección que el llanto anterior.

 _Midnight  
_ _Not a sound from the pavement  
_ _Has the moon lost her memory?  
_ _She is smiling alone.  
_ _In the lamp-light, the withered leaves collect at my feet  
_ _And the wind begins to moan._

Enjolras sintió que no podía moverse. Quién cantaba? Era la misma persona que lloraba hace un momento? Por qué cantaba? Claramente era una mujer... por qué se le hacía ligeramente conocida esa voz? Y... por qué sonaba tan triste?

 _Memory  
_ _All alone in the moonlight  
_ _I can smile at the old days  
_ _I was beautiful then._

 _Tal vez debería ver quién era._

 _I remember the time I knew what happiness was…  
_ _Let the memory live again._

Su curiosidad lo venció y caminó por un callejón para llegar a la siguiente calle, Rue Xavier Privas.

 _Every street-lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning.  
_ _Someone mutters  
_ _and a street-lamp gutters  
_ _and soon it will be morning._

Giró en la esquina y vio una pequeña figura en ropa oscura caminando lentamente por la calle. _'Quienquiera que sea, es un tonto, hace mucho frío para estar caminando por la calle en mangas de camisa'_ pensó para sus adentros. Que extraño... estaba seguro de que esos largos rizos marrones le eran familiares.

 _Daylight  
_ _I must wait for the sunrise  
_ _I must think of a new life  
_ _And I mustn't give in_

Enjolras observó esos risos caer más abajo por la espalda de esa extraña cuando ella miró hacia arriba, casi como si estuviera retando a alguien a cuestionarla. La emoción en su voz era desgarradora.

 _When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too  
_ _And a new day will begin_

Enjolras sintió que su estómago caía al suelo en sorpresa cuando descubrió que se trataba de Éponine.

 _Burnt out ends of smoky days  
_ _The stale cold smell of morning_

Se mantuvo a corta distancia tras ella mientras continuaba caminando. Se dirigía hacia el río.

 _The street-lamp dies, another night is over_

Por qué se dirigía al río? Por qué estaba siquiera en la calle a esa hora?

 _Another day is dawning_

Habían llegado al río. Éponine había dejado de cantar lo que, por alguna razón, lo dejó un poco decepcionado. _'Por qué te decepciona eso, Enjolras? Contrólate, por amor de Dios. Ni siquiera la conoces!'_

Éponine se detuvo por un momento, mirando Notre Dame del otro lado del río. ' _Debería hacerle saber que estoy aquí? Parece molesta por algo. Podría ayudarla, descubrir que es lo que sucede?'_ Los eventos de esa mañana y las burlas en el café pasaron por su memoria. _'Mejor no...'_

Enjolras sintió tranquilidad cuando ella comenzó a cantar de nuevo, más alto y más apasionadamente que antes. Mientras lo hacía, se paró sobre la barda de piedra que vadeaba el río y extendió los brazos.

 _TOUCH ME!  
_ _IT'S SO EASY TO LEAVE ME!  
_ _ALL ALONE WITH THE MEMORY  
_ _OF MY DAYS IN THE SUN!  
_ _IF YOU TOUCH ME_

Un horrible pensamiento invadió repentinamente la mente de Enjolras, no... no iba a saltar, o si?

 _YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPINESS IS -_

Antes de que pudiera contenerse, gritó: "No!"

Su cantar se detuvo abruptamente. Enjolras se escondió en las sombras de la Rue Xavier Privas, imperceptible a la vista. Éponine miró sus pies, bajando de un salto de la barda al pavimento de Quai Saint-Michel. Enjolras soltó un suave suspiro de alivio, claramente ella no pensaba saltar.

Éponine miró a su alrededor por un momento, concentrándose un segundo en la esquina dónde él se escondía. Enjolras contuvo el aliento. _'Realmente no quiero explicar qué hago aquí. Yo mismo no estoy seguro.'_

"Montparnasse?" Preguntó ella con precaución. "Eres tú?"

Silencio.

Aparentemente satisfecha de que no había alguien ahí, le dió la espalda de nuevo, y caminó frente a la catedral. Tomando su oportunidad, Enjolras se alejó rápidamente, en dirección del apartamento que compartía con Combeferre.

Estaba a la mitad de la calle cuando escuchó, más suave que antes:

 _Look  
_ _A new day has begun…_

Todo el camino de regreso, se reprendió por su curiosidad y estupidez. _En serio, solo déjala sola. Ni siquiera le agradas después de que la asustaste al verla fijamente por tanto tiempo esta mañana. Eres un idiota. Un idiota que no merece dormir por vagar por las calles de París toda la noche persiguiendo a una chica que ni siquiera conoce. Ella no es de tu incumbencia. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Lo mejor es olvidar que todo esto siquiera sucedió._

* * *

Éponine estaba frente al río, de pie sobre la barda de piedra que lo rodeaba, sintiendo que podía volar. La catedral estaba encendida como un hermoso árbol de Navidad. Finalmente estaba sola y podía liberar algunas emociones que había estado conteniendo todo el día.

Primero que nada, aún estaba enojada con ese Enjolras por no estrechar su mano. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la viera como alguien inferior, pero eso fue demasiado. Cuál era su problema? _Y por qué me molesta tanto?_

Tampoco sabía porqué esta noche le había afectado tanto, no era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, y aun no había riesgo de que su peor pesadilla, que Marius se enterara, se volviera realidad. Tal vez fue el número de hombres más alto que lo usual. Tal vez fue la violencia del último. Tal vez fue que Azelma no intentó detenerlo, igual que siempre. Tal vez era el contraste entre lo feliz que había sido ese día más temprano y como terminó su día. Cantar le permitía deshacerse de todo el enojo y el dolor sin explotar.

Entonces, de la nada, escuchó un grito tras ella.

"No!"

 _Qué fue eso? Idiota, cualquiera te pudo haber seguido fácilmente con todo ese ruido que estabas haciendo. Y si es alguien de la pandilla de papá? Espera... no qué?_

Miró sus pies un segundo y contuvo una risa, alguien debió haber pensado que iba a saltar. Con que punto? Que solucionaría eso!?

Bajo de un salto de la barda para mirar mejor a su alrededor. Por un momento, pudo haber jurado que vio movimiento en la esquina de la Rue Xavier Privas, por donde ella había llegado al río.

A quién le importaba lo suficiente para detenerla? Marius no estaría en la calle a esta hora... ninguno de Les Amis lo estaría, y además, apenas los conocía. _Espera, no sería... él. O si?_

"Montparnasse?"

Silencio.

 _'Parnasse no se quedaría en las sombras una vez que supiera que lo descubrí._

 _Sólo estoy siendo paranoica. No hay nadie aquí. Debió ser un pájaro o algo._

El cielo era de un azul profundo, con la primeras luces de la mañana en el horizonte. Notre Dame lucía hermosa.

Contra su mejor juicio, terminó suavemente _: 'Look, a new day has begun…'_ antes de dirigirse a casa.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hola chicos, sé que había dicho que subiría capítulo hasta la próxima semana pero no pude dejarlos con ese capítulo tan triste, feo y así. Así que nuevo capítulo!**

 **Espero que les guste y que tengan un bonito día/tarde/noche.**

 **Los quiero mucho**

 **Bren**


	7. Ella Se Va De Casa

Éponine debió haberse quedado dormida, por lo menos una hora porque su hermana la despertó sacudiendola ligeramente a las siete y media.

"Éponine? Éponine, tienes que levantarte, Ma sale de prisión hoy y Pa quiere que todo esté limpio antes de que ella llegue aquí."

Al no conseguir respuesta de su hermana, Azelma la picó en un costado, con la intención de despertarla.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Éponine, causando que soltara un gruñido y que girara boca arriba, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Al ver el estado del rostro de su hermana, Azelma no pudo contener el gemido de sorpresa que escapó por sus labios.

"Así de mal, huh?" La voz de Éponine no era más que un ronco susurro, pero aún lleno de humor. Por desgracia su público no estaba de humor para bromas.

"Ese hombre te hizo esto?"

"Uno de ellos, si. Nuestro buen padre realmente hizo un buen trabajo esta vez."

"Oh, Éponine, no es su culpa."

Espera, qué? Sentándose lentamente para no hacer movimientos repentinos y causar más dolor, Éponine miró a su hermana directamente a los ojos.

"Por favor dime que estás bromeando."

Su hermana menor rompió el contacto visual y miró hacia el suelo.

"No es su culpa que esos hombres te lastimen, cómo podría saber que ese hombre era tan violento? Qué quieres que haga, que los interrogue antes de dejarlos entrar? Que les pida su currículo?"

 _No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando._

"Bueno, la primera solución que me viene a la mente es que deje de prostituir a su propia hija."

"Sabes que necesitamos el dinero, Éponine. Y él sigue siendo tu padre."

Éponine no podía escuchar una palabra más. Se puso de pie, ignorando sus miembros doloridos, y salió de la habitación, extrañamente agradecida de que no se hubiera cambiado de ropa antes de desvanecerse.

"Éponine, a dónde vas? Tienes que ayudarme a limpiar!"

 _No estarás seriamente esperando que te ayude._

"No me interesa limpiar! No voy a hacer nada más por ti, Azelma!"

"Pero Ma salió de prisión! Las cosas volverán a ser como antes!" Al escuchar eso, Éponine no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, pero fue una risa seca y sin humor. Era un sonido tan cínico que no debería provenir de una chica de diecinueve años, pero Éponine había visto más cosas que ameritaban cinismo en su corta vida que la mayoría de la gente no vería en un siglo.

"Acaso puedes escucharte Azelma? Cuándo el que Ma regrese ha cambiado algo? Ha estado entrando y saliendo de prisión más veces de las que yo he tenido una cena caliente. Más que todas las cenas calientes que hemos comido tú y yo, combinadas. Volverá a prisión la próxima semana, y aunque no lo hiciera eso no cambiaría nada. Seguiremos siendo pobres. Seguirán tratándonos como mierda. Tú seguirás siendo una esclava y yo seguiré siendo la puta local!"

Ninguna de esas cosas eran nuevas para Éponine, pero decirlas en voz alta la hizo sentir más fuerte, de alguna manera.

"Sabes qué, Azelma? Finalmente tuve suficiente." Éponine regresó a su habitación y tomó las pocas posesiones que tenía: un pequeño montón de ropa, su teléfono y cargador, un cepillo para el cabello, tres libros desgastados, un CD y un par de viejas fotografías.

"Suficiente de qué? Ép, no digas ridiculeces, cálmate! Me estás asustando!"

Pasando junto a su hermana, tomó su cepillo de dientes del baño y se detuvo frente a las escaleras para mirar a Azelma directamente. La joven estaba de pie bajo la puerta de su habitación, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo. Se veía tan perdida y confundida que Éponine casi pierde su convicción. Casi.

"Me voy, 'Zelma." El silencio que siguió a esa simple afirmación era abrumador. Éponine fue la primera en romperlo. "Por favor ven conmigo. Puedo mantenernos a ambas a salvo. Y a Gav."

Lágrimas silenciosas caían por las mejillas de Azelma y su voz estaba llena de emociones cuando respondió.

"Cómo puedes mantenernos a salvo? A cualquiera? No tenemos, no tienes a dónde ir Ép. Ese guapo bourgeois que te gusta no va a aceptarte en su hogar, que pensará la gente? Y no es como si tuvieras amigos. Como puedes siquiera sugerir que estaré a salvo contigo?!"

 _Las calles son más seguras que esto!_

"Ya encontraré la manera, se moverme por la ciudad, tú lo sabes. Por favor Azelma, no puedo dejarte aquí, solo te pondrán a hacer lo que yo hacia! Todo lo que hacía, 'Zelma. Incluso lo que hice anoche."

"No lo harán! Ya lo verás, todo será mejor! Ellos nos aman Éponine, son nuestros padres!" Las lágrimas de Azelma caían en cascada ahora.

"Pero no es así! No lo han hecho en años, especialmente no a mi! Apenas reconocen la existencia de Gavroche, desde el día que nació! Cómo es que no puedes verlo?" _Qué puedo decir para convencerte? Cómo puedes ignorar algo tan obvio?!_

"No voy a irme, Éponine."

Ambas hermanas se miraron a los ojos por un momento, el aire lleno de emociones: enojo, tristeza, e incluso amor. Porque a pesar de sus defectos, Éponine realmente amaba a Azelma. Dejarla atrás sería lo más difícil para ella.

Pero no podía quedarse aquí. Ni un minuto más.

Éponine bajó las escaleras lentamente, debido al dolor que sentía en cada músculo de su cuerpo, y para evitar tirar cualquiera de sus pertenencias. Cuando llegó a la puerta, volteó para mirar a su hermana una última vez.

"Te amo Azelma. Ven a buscarme en cuanto tengas problemas, ok? Prométemelo."

"Yo también te amo Éponine. Por favor no te vayas!"

Determinada a no llorar, lo único que Éponine pudo susurrar fue: "tengo que." Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la calle.

Finalmente lo había hecho.

Al fin era libre.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Y... por fin s** **alió** **de ese horrible lugar que llamaba casa! No les prometo que todo será color de rosa para** **Éponine** **pero si m** **ejorarán** **sus condiciones eventualmente. pues no me queda m** **ás** **que decirles que los quiero a montones y que nos leemos pronto.**

 **Bye bye.**

 **Bren**


	8. La Fierecilla Domada

Libre al fin. Era un extraño sentimiento: podía ir a cualquier lugar, hacer lo que quisiera, ver a quien quisiera. Éponine podría jurar que veía más luz y color que nunca antes, que escuchaba más risas, más música. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido, pero se sentía más viva en todo sentido. Todo era igual pero tan gloriosamente diferente. Incluso el aire le sabía diferente.

' _Por qué no hice esto hace años? Desperdicié años de mi vida en ese chiquero!'_ Sonrió a nadie en particular, apretando sus pertenencias más cerca de su pecho. ' _A dónde iré primero? Al café? Tendré que dejar mi ropa en algún lado. Y necesito cambiarme. Iré...'_

Bueno. Esa era la cuestión. A dónde diablos iría? Que haría con sus cosas? Cómo conseguiría dinero?

Azelma, aunque ciega y estúpida ante muchas cosas, había acertado en algo: Éponine en verdad no tenía a dónde ir. No tenía a quién acudir.

Suponía que podría ir al elefante de Gavroche. No, estarían muy apretados. Ella era pequeña, pero no TAN pequeña.

A casa de Marius? No antes de bañarse, él no podía verla así.

A casa de Montparnasse? No, el le diría a sus padres. Además él podría estar en cualquier lugar, su apartamento era más una base que un hogar: tenía algunas cosas ahí y se bañaba ahí, y a veces comía ahí. Pero nunca dormía ahí. Una vez le había dicho que una cama, una verdadera cama, solo seria algo que lo amarrara a un lugar, y Montparnasse odiaba eso. Él iba a donde se le antojara y hacia lo que quería. El viejo Thénardier se engañaba creyendo que estaba a cargo, pero e en realidad no era así. Las ordenes eran más como sugerencias para Montparnasse y raramente las seguía, pero definitivamente le avisaría a su Pa si fuera con él. No inmediatamente por supuesto, él tendría otras cosas en mente. Pero eventualmente.

' _Oh bueno, la calle entonces.'_ Pensó para sus adentros. En el callejón más largo y recluido que pudo encontrar, se cambió al otro par de jeans y a otra playera. Había dominado el arte de cambiarse rápidamente hacia años, pero hoy su cuerpo amoratado la detenía un poco y estaba agradecida de no estar a la vista de nadie. Éponine después metió sus pertenencias bajo una pila de escombros, con suficiente cuidado para no dañarlas. Especialmente sus fotos o su CD.

Satisfecha con que nadie encontraría sus cosas ahí, se marchó al café. Cuando llegó, solo Enjolras estaba en la mesa de los Amis, así que trató de irse sin que él se diera cuenta. Desafortunadamente, su rodilla escogió un mal momento para trabarse, haciéndola caer y llevándose varias sillas con ella al suelo.

' _Demonios, maldita sea, maldición, maldición, maldición, ow'_ gritó en su cabeza.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y el sonido venía de arriba de ella. Éponine miró inocentemente a los reprobadores ojos de un joven con rizos dorados.

* * *

Enjolras batalló para mantener el rostro serio a pesar de lo ridículo de la escena y una pequeña parte, ' _inmadura y tonta'_ de él que quería reírse de sus maldiciones.

"Iba a preguntar si estabas herida, pero ante esa... colorida reacción, puedo inferirlo por el contexto."

Éponine hizo una mueca, mostrando sus holluelos.

"Lo dije en voz alta, huh?"

 _No te atrevas a reírte._

"Me temo que si, Mademoiselle."

Enjolras extendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, pero ella simplemente arqueó una ceja en señal de pregunta, ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. _Acaso no entendía?_

"Te estoy ofreciendo ayuda para ponerte de pie, Mademoiselle."

"Eso veo."

 _Entonces aceptala._

"Vas a aceptarla?"

Enjolras comenzaba a impacientarse.

"Probablemente no. No necesito ayuda. Además odiaría ensuciarte con mi pobreza, después de todo fuiste muy cuidadoso en evitarlo ayer."

 _Oh, de ESO se trata. Realmente esa pensaba que era la razón por la cual no había tomado su mano?_

"Esa no fue la razón, Mademoiselle."

"Ok, aclaremos un par de cosas." Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron con un fuego que nunca antes había visto, y levantó la cabeza ligeramente mientras hablaba, espetando sus palabras con la fuerza de una metralleta. "Antes que nada, mi nombre es Éponine, no Mademoiselle. Es mejor que te lo aprendas. En segundo lugar, no seas un idiota condescendiente. Sé como son ustedes los chicos burgueses, todos Abercrombie & Fitch y 'Oh no, me rompí una uña!' (Había cambiado su tono bajo a un gemido chillón que le lastimó un poco los oídos en esa parte del discurso.) Y finalmente, no me interesa por qué no me diste la mano. Francamente, no tomaría tu mano ni aunque me pagaras, estupido cara de perro."

Mientras Éponine se desahogaba, Enjolras había mantenido el rostro pasivo, su máscara de apatía fija firmemente. Pero por dentro estaba en llamas, no sólo de enojo ante las infundadas e injustas acusaciones, sino también con risa contenida ante la frase 'estúpido cara de perro' y otro sentimiento que no podía identificar claramente y que solo parecía intensificarse mientras le sostenía la mirada. Pero más que nada, lo que le impresionó a Enjolras fue su habilidad para defenderse. No lo esperaba de la sombra loca de amor de Pontmercy.

La tensión en la habitación se rompió cuando un bajo silbido sonó desde la puerta. Enjolras miró para ver a Bossuet, Feuilly, Courfeyrac y Grantaire amontonados en la puerta, con expresiones iguales de sorpresa en sus rostros, y un sonriente Gavroche tras una pierna de Courfeyrac. Mirando alrededor del bar, notó a una Musichetta también con expresión de sorpresa, mirándolos fijamente, frente a ella había un pastel a medio glasear y una manga pastelera abandonada. _En serio, no era para tanto. Por qué lucían tan sorprendidos?_

* * *

Las expresiones de los hombres bajo las escaleras y la despampanante pelirroja tras la barra no tenían precio, pero también le indicaron a Éponine que no era muy común que alguien le hablara así a Enjolras. Muy consciente de que todos los ojos en la habitación estaban puestos en ella, en particular un par de ojos azules (casi obscenamente brillantes), que pertenecían al hombre de cabello rizado con quien acababa de desahogarse, y que se habían iluminado de manera muy extraña mientras ella hablaba, se levantó con toda la gracia que pudo del suelo, y se limpió las manos en sus jeans. _Estoy en problemas por algo? Por qué todos me miran como si me hubieran crecido alas de dos metros y un cuerno de unicornio?_

El silencio finalmente lo rompió la pelirroja.

"Querida, te interesaría un empleo?"

Éponine sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo chicos. Subiré capítulo de She Runs posiblemente hasta el lunes o martes, la verdad no he podido traducir porque apenas el 10 de Octubre cumplieron un año de muertos mis tíos y estuve organizando su misa y rosario y todo eso. Pero ahora ya tendré un poco de tiempo y espero subir capítulo pronto.**

 **La otra razón es porque los capítulos de She Runs son como cuatro veces uno de Singing In The Rain. Pero ya me pondré a traducir.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron y si hay algo que quieran saber, susted preguntas son más que bienvenidas.**

 **Pues los quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Bren**


	9. Nuevos Comienzos

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Los Miserables. Si así fuera, Nick Jonas definitivamente no hubiera sido Marius en el 25 Aniversario.**

* * *

Cuando la risa moría, la habitación regresó a la normalidad: Musichetta volvió a glasear su pastel, los hombres se sentaron, Enjolras volvió a su lectura y Éponine se dirigió al bar. Necesitaba un empleo, y aunque estaba muy segura de que Musichetta estaba bromeando, valía la pena intentarlo.

"Hola… Musichetta, cierto?"

"Esa soy yo."

"Soy Éponine… hablabas en serio sobre el trabajo? Porque de verdad necesito uno y-"

Musichetta la interrumpió. "Estás contratada!"

"-me preguntaba si hablabas en serio… espera, qué?"

"Estás contratada. Cualquier chica que puede poner a Enjolras en su lugar es más que bienvenida para trabajar conmigo."

"En serio? No estás enojada porque le grité a uno de tus clientes?"

Musichetta solo rió. Era una risa musical que iluminó su rostro.

"Estos chicos están aquí tan seguido que son más familia que clientes. Excepto Joly y Bossuet, sería raro que fueran de mi familia."

"Oh, ustedes están…?"

"Si. Como sea, ven mañana a las ocho y te enseñaré todo lo que haya que saber!"

"Wow, gracias! Aquí estaré! Muchas gracias!"

"No fue nada, cariño."

Éponine compartió una sonrisa con la pelirroja antes de dirigirse hacia los chicos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No esperaba encontrar trabajo tan fácilmente, o que lo conseguiría en un lugar tan agradable y familiar, además podría ver a Marius todos los días! _Quién iba a pensar que había gente tan amable en el mundo? Hace seis meses no conocía a nadie y ahora miren!_

* * *

Tomó el asiento vacío junto a Courfeyrac, quien la miró con una sonrisa.

"Espero que sepas que estoy convencido ahora de que eres completamente perfecta, Éponine."

Ella rió.

"Sabes que nos acabamos de conocer… ¡¿qué diablos te hace decir eso?!"

"Bueno, eres hermosa, graciosa, te enfrentaste a Enjolras… en serio, es una larga lista. No tienes defectos. Estoy convencido de ello."

Éponine seguía riendo cuando apareció Gavroche.

"¿Todo bien?"

La sonrisa de Courfeyrac se amplió y acercó una silla para Gavroche entre ellos.

"Estamos muy bien, gracias por preguntar Gav, ¿tú cómo estás? Justo estábamos comentando como tu linda hermana puso a Enjolras en su lugar."

Gavroche sonrió, mostrando el espacio entre sus dientes donde comenzaban a crecer los de adulto.

"Se desata mucho una vez que agarra confianza ¿no? Eso no fue nada, deberías ver cuando en verdad está enojada. Espanta hasta al más valiente."

"¡Puedo imaginarlo!"

"Aunque es muy útil eh, así me ha sacado de un par de pleitos."

"Estoy seguro. ¿Quieres una malteada, Gav?"

El rostro del pequeño callejero se iluminó ante la mención de la malteada, y emocionado asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. Courfeyrac los dejó para dirigirse al bar, y en cuanto estuvo fuera de alcance, el rostro de Gavroche se tornó serio y se inclinó hacia adelante para hablarle en voz baja.

"Deberías dejar que Joly le eche un vistazo a tus costillas cuando lo veas, Ép. Te vi haciendo gestos cuando te levantaste así que no me engañas."

"¡Estoy bien! En serio, solo son moretones, no importa. Se quitarán en un par de días."

"Necesitas salir de ese lugar, Ép."

Éponine sonrió.

"De hecho, quería decirte… ya lo hice, ¡me fui esta mañana con todas mis cosas! Trabajo aquí ahora. Musichetta me acaba de dar trabajo."

"¡¿En serio?!" El rostro de Gav se iluminó de nuevo.

"En serio, en serio; empiezo mañana."

"¡Ah genial! ¿Así que estarás aquí todo el tiempo?"

"¡Sip!"

"¿Y qué hay de Azelma?"

El rostro de Éponine se entristeció.

"No. O al menos no aún."

Gav se puso de pie y rodeó los hombros de su hermana con sus pequeños y esqueléticos brazos.

"No es tu culpa, Ép, ella siempre fue un poco tonta. Nosotros somos los listos, tú y yo."

Éponine sonrió y le regresó el abrazo. En serio amaba a su hermanito, era un encanto… aunque a veces fuera un poco travieso.

Rompieron su abrazo justo cuando Courfeyrac regresaba con una malteada para cada uno.

"¡Aquí están!"

"¡Gracias Courf!"

"¡Oh, gracias! ¿Puedo pagarte por ellas?" _Por favor di que no, no tengo dinero._

"¿Cómo crees? No, yo invito."

"Hey, ahora que trabajas aquí Ép, puedes darme muchas malteadas gratis."

Courfeyrac la miró con el rostro lleno de confusión y sorpresa.

"En verdad conseguiste trabajo aquí, Éponine?"

"Así es, empiezo mañana."

"Pero que hay de tu otro empleo… estoy seguro que Marius mencionó que trabajabas en un bar o algo así."

 _¿Marius habla de mí?_ Éponine sintió un agradable y cálido sentimiento en su interior, y su rostro se sonrojó un poco.

"Trabajaba en el bar de mis padres pero… ya no lo hago… ¿Marius dijo eso?"

"Si, le preguntamos sobre ti hace algunas semanas, cuando empezaste a venir aquí. Aunque no soltó mucha información, casi no nos dijo nada. Aún eres un misterio Éponine, uno que me gustaría mucho resolver."

 _Bueno, si no me había sonrojado antes, definitivamente ahora lo estoy._

"¡CHICOS, DEJEN DE INTENTAR CONQUISTAR A ÈPONINE!"

Todos en la habitación voltearon a mirar, justo cuando Marius entraba con Combeferre y Bahorel, quien inmediatamente gritó:

"¡DEMONIOS COURFEYRAC, TENÌAMOS UN TRATO!"

"¿Tenían un trato?" Rió Éponine. "¿Qué clase de trato?"

"Que ninguno de ellos intentaría dormir contigo, así tú podrías elegir." Informó Feuilly.

Combeferre interrumpió. "No puedo hacer más que disculparme por esto Éponine, en verdad intenté detenerlos."

"Además es un trato sin sentido, obviamente melegirami." Dijo Grantaire, arrastrando las palabras y causando que una risa colectiva surgiera del grupo.

Enjolras habló por primera vez desde que se sentaron.

"No estoy seguro de que la técnica del 'borracho iluso' sea la más efectiva para conquistar a alguien, Grantaire."

"¿Y tú cómo lo sabrías, Hombre de Mármol?" Fue la respuesta.

Jehan se unió. "Bueno, yo tengo una obvia ventaja, ya que la poesía es el lenguaje del amor."

Aparentemente el 'amor' era demasiado para Gavroche, quien gritó: "CHICOS ESTO ES ASQUEROSO, ¡BASTA!"

"¿Se dan cuenta de que esta es la razón por la cual no les permito traer mujeres a las reuniones?" Murmuró Enjolras.

"Pensé que era porque les tenías miedo." Añadió Bossuet.

"¡No me dan miedo las mujeres!"

Bahorel interrumpió. "Chicos, chicos, chicos, de vuelta a la discusión anterior, están locos si piensan que Éponine elegirá a alguien más que a mí, ella quiere alguien que la haga pasar un buen rato."

Marius comentó: "Nadie saldrá con 'Ponine mientras yo esté cerca, ¿qué haría sin mi mejor amiga?"

Éponine había estado sonriendo y riendo durante toda la 'discusión', pero su rostro se iluminó ante el comentario de Marius. _¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¿Está celoso?_

"Yo soy el que hizo que nos hablara en primer lugar, chicos, ¡es obvio que seré yo!" Declaró Courfeyrac.

"¿Y quién dijo que dormiría con alguno de ustedes?" Contraatacó Éponine.

Al parecer nadie había pensado en eso, excepto Combeferre, quien reía ante las miradas confusas y sorprendidas en el rostro de todos sus amigos.

El resto de la tarde pasó de forma similar, con Enjolras leyendo, y el resto del grupo gritándose unos a otros y riendo. Éponine pasó la mayoría del tiempo con Marius, Grantaire, Gavroche y Courfeyrac. Eran casi las siete cuando Enjolras cerró su libro y se levantó abruptamente, silenciando la ruidosa plática.

"No hemos planeado nada el día de hoy. Nada. ¿Y se supone que iremos a la marcha mañana?"

"¿Planeado?" Susurró Éponine a Marius, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él la escuchara.

"Enjolras se cree una especie de revolucionario o algo así. Quiere que todos seamos iguales o algo. Dudo que logre algo pero varios de los chicos están muy metidos en la causa."

"Oh."

"Cómo es que no has escuchado sus discursos Éponine? ¡Hemos estado viniendo por semanas!"

Si, como si estuviera aquí por los discursos. Ni siquiera podría decirte qué aspecto tenía hasta ayer.

"Dejo de escuchar un poco cuando él comienza a hablar, para ser honesta."

Marius rio quedamente. "Yo también, a veces. Aunque es buen orador, vale la pena escucharlo. Será un buen abogado una vez que se titule."

"¿Estudia leyes igual que tú?"

"Si, igual que Courfeyrac, Bossuet y Bahorel."

"¿Todos ustedes son estudiantes?"

"Todos excepto Feuilly. Él hace abanicos."

"¿Y qué estudian los demás?"

Marius la miró con curiosidad por un momento.

"Ni siquiera habías hablado con ellos hasta ayer. ¿A qué se deben todas estas preguntas?"

"A nada realmente, solo soy un poco entrometida."

Marius volvió a reír quedamente. "Jehan estudia Literatura y Sociología, Grantaire estudia Arte, Joly estudia Medicina y Combeferre Filosofía, pero creo que sabe algo de medicina también."

"¡Por Dios, todos son muy inteligentes!"

"Gracias por el tono de sorpresa."

"Había una discusión sobre quién dormiría primero conmigo hace algunos momentos. EN VERDAD me sorprende."

"…Tienes razón."

"Marius, Éponine, ¿los estamos interrumpiendo?"

Por segunda vez ese día, Éponine se encontraba con la mirada reprobante de Enjolras.

Marius habló primero. "Lo siento, continúa. Solo le explicaba la situación a Éponine."

"Gracias." Y continuó con su discurso.

Éponine decidió escuchar esta vez, y le sorprendió escuchar todas las causas que más lo enfadaban. ¿Por qué un chico con dinero como él se interesaría por conseguir apoyo legal y educación gratuita para todos? Había huecos importantes en su comprensión de la vida en la calle, comprendió Éponine, pero probablemente era de esperarse: él nunca ha estado en esa posición, ¿cómo podría saberlo?

Aunque Marius tenía razón, era un orador fantástico. Un poco cínico, realista, con experiencia, Éponine se encontró casi creyendo que podría arreglar las cosas. Bueno, al menos podría ayudar.

De una cosa si estaba segura; por primera vez en su vida, estaba completamente en desacuerdo con Marius. Había demasiada emoción en los ojos de ese hombre como para que nada saliera de ello.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Hola chicos, perdón por publicar hasta ahora pero como fue la época navideña tuve que ponerle más atención a mi negocio de esferas. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y vengo con todo! (OK no).**

 **Así que aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Si les gustó comenten y siganme y así. Los quiero mucho.**

 _ **Bren**_


	10. Confesiones de Media Noche

Para Éponine las siguientes semanas pasaron rápida y alegremente. Comenzó a trabajar en el Café Musain y descubrió que amaba trabajar ahí, y rápidamente se hizo amiga de Musichetta. Disfrutaba atender a los clientes en la planta baja, pero los días que más disfrutaba era cuando trabajaba en el primer piso, donde podía hablar con sus amigos mientras trabajaba.

El tiempo extra que pasaba con ellos le permitió descubrir sus pequeños hábitos: Enjolras iba cuando no tenía clases, a estudiar, leer y escribir discursos, y sólo bebía café negro; Joly llegaba comúnmente cansado de sus turnos en el hospital, pero nunca se quejaba y siempre estaba alegre, especialmente cerca de Musichetta; Combeferre era amable y honesto y siempre estaba dispuesto a hablar contigo sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo. Y por supuesto, cuando Marius llegaba, Éponine era la más feliz de todos.

Por supuesto no todo era paz y alegría. Aún dormía en un callejón, pero había guardado la mayoría de sus cosas en una alacena en el Musain. No estaba muriendo de hambre, ya que Musichetta le había dicho que no tenía problema con que Éponine comiera lo que quisiera en el café, pero su orgullo le impedía comer más de lo necesario para sobrevivir, y seguía estando dolorosamente delgada. Tan regularmente como podía, lavaba su cabello y se lavaba rápidamente en el lavabo del café, pero sabía que las semanas que llevaba viviendo en la calle comenzaban a mostrarse: las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran más grandes que nunca debido a su falta de sueño, y había una capa de mugre persistente que no podía quitarse del todo.

Este problema crecía gracias a la construcción que estaba en una pared de su callejón, y esparcía una nube de polvo café por todo el lugar. Su voz sufría, y tosía como si fumara sesenta cigarrillos diarios por los últimos cincuenta años. No había escuchado nada de Azelma desde que se había marchado, excepto un mensaje tres días después para avisarle que Pa finalmente había notado su ausencia y estaba más furioso que nunca. Éponine contestó rogándole a su hermana que saliera de ahí, pero la respuesta de su hermana dejaba en claro que no iría a ningún lado y que estaba furiosa con Éponine por marcharse, así que Éponine siempre estaba preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana. Sabría siquiera si algo le pasaba a Azelma?

Lo peor de todo era el miedo constante de ser encontrada por su padre o alguien de su pandilla. Se le enfriaba la sangre al pensar en la reacción que tendrían, definitivamente le harían daño, posiblemente la matarían. Incluso podrían dañar a Les Amis, o a Musichetta, lo que sería más de lo que podría soportar. El pensar que Marius o Grantaire, o Combeferre o Courfeyrac corrieran peligro por su culpa… no creía poder soportarlo. Había dicho que su apellido era Jondrette por protección, pero era muy poco probable que durara permanentemente.

A pesar de todo esto, y el hecho de que nunca había preparado café o té antes (en el bar no vendían precisamente café), mejoró en su trabajo y aprendía rápidamente, así que Musichetta decidió intentar enseñarle a hornear. Cuando comenzaba todo iba bastante bien, y Éponine descubrió que era muy buena decorando pasteles. Parecía casi brillar con orgullo cuando 'Chetta y los Amis la halagaban por eso.

Todo se vio abajo cuando Musichetta comenzó a dejarla hornear sin supervisión, Éponine, aunque era muy inteligente, tenía un lapso de atención bastante corto y rápidamente se aburrió de pesar cantidades y seguir recetas, lo que la llevó a hacer combinaciones 'creativas' como cupcakes de sopa de tomate y galletas con palomitas, papas fritas y chispas de chocolate. Algunos sorpresivamente sabían bien pero otros, como los brownies de Nutella y calabaza, sabían tan mal que incluso Grantaire se negaba a comerlos, y Combeferre tuvo que pensar por cinco minutos para decir algo bueno de ellos. Después de eso, Musichetta decidió que ella hornearía y Éponine decoraría, por el bien de todos.

Hubo un par de sorpresas para Éponine y Les Amis durante las semanas que pasaron: Feuilly les presentó a su novia Sylvie, una chica bajita y ligeramente rechoncha con corto cabello café chocolate y un rubor permanente en sus mejillas. Cuando la conocieron era dolorosamente tímida, pero una combinación de la gentil personalidad de Combeferre y Éponine manteniendo a Grantaire lo más lejos posible, le permitió bajar la guardia ligeramente y hablar con todos. Para el gusto de Éponine, resultó ser una de las personas más amables que conocía. También tenía una pasión por hacer joyería y resulta que había conocido a Feuilly cuando le vendía a turistas cerca de donde Feuilly vendía. Al día siguiente, Feuilly entró saltando en el café, lo más animado que los Amis lo habían visto, para anunciar que se habían comprometido y se casarían en diciembre. Todos estaban emocionados; Feuilly era un hombre tan amable, amigable y trabajador que merecía ser feliz con una chica tan linda como Sylvie.

Otra sorpresa vino de uno conversación que Éponine tuvo con Grantaire el día del anuncio de Feuilly. Aunque estaba feliz por su amigo, el éxito en su vida romántica le recordaba a Éponine la inexistencia de la suya, y estaba compartiendo una botella de whiskey con Grant afuera del café esa noche para intentar adormecer el dolor, cuando Grantaire repentinamente dijo: "No lo hace desaparecer." El silencio de Éponine le dijo que no entendía, así que lentamente señaló la botella en su mano y continuó: "el dolor. En tu corazón. La bebida no lo hace desaparecer."

"Qué te hace pensar que tengo dolor en mi corazón?" Preguntó ella.

"Vamos, Pony. He visto como miras a Marius. Demonios, todos lo hemos visto. Excepto Marius pero él nunca se da cuenta de nada."

Éponine sonrió pesarosamente y preguntó: "realmente es tan obvio?"

"Siiiiiirp."

"Oh"

Se quedaron recargados en silencio contra la pared, bebiendo su whiskey, luego su cerebro ligeramente mareado se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién hace que tu corazoncito duelaaaa?"

Él suspiró y la miró a los ojos. "Te lo diré si juras no reírte."

"Depende de quién sea."

"…bien. Es Enjolras."

Éponine se desembriagó inmediatamente, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y tuvo que mantener su mandíbula cerrada. No sabía que nombre esperaba escuchar, pero no era el de Enjolras. ¡Eran polos completamente opuestos!

"¿EN SERIO? ¡Pero son tan diferentes!"

Grant miró a sus piernas, estiradas sobre la calle frente a él y se encogió de hombros. "Los opuestos se atraen, supongo. Bueno al menos uno lo hace."

"Oh Grant, no tenía idea. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?"

"Me gustó desde el día que lo conocí pero solo ha sido un total enamoramiento por más o menos un año. Cuando lo vi todo emocionado, dando un discurso sobre derechos humanos y esa mierda, no hubo vuelta atrás."

"Aww eso es adorable. Quién iba a pensar que eres todo un Romeo?!"

"Romeo consigue a la chica. O supongo que el chico, en este caso."

"También muere. No quieres ser igual a Romeo, o si?"

"Touchè." Chocaron sus respectivas botellas de whiskey en señal de brindis y bebieron un largo trago.

"Definitivamente te llamaré Romeo de ahora en adelante."

"No te atrevas."

"Bien… R. Nadie cuestionará solo R."

Él la miró por un segundo y se rindió. "BIEN, puedes llamarme R."

Y así lo hizo. Y después de esa noche, se volvieron mejores amigos, virtualmente inseparables. Éponine no le contó sobre el callejón donde dormía porque sabía que él le ofrecería una cama en su departamento, y ella no quería caridad, pero aparte de eso, se contaban todo.

Lo que más sorprendió a Éponine fue lo interesada que se volvió en los planes de los Amis para la reforma social. Mientras se volvía más cercana a los estudiantes se sentía más cómoda dándole voz a sus opiniones (aunque en verdad nunca había sido tímida), y después de un par de semanas era uno de los miembros que más opinaba en el grupo, lo que inevitablemente la llevó a tener discusiones frecuentes con Enjolras.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero su arrogancia y negación a escucharla en verdad le molestaba, y la pobre Musichetta tenía que escuchar largas quejas mientras trabajaban. Un día durante su cuarta semana en el trabajo estaba en medio de una queja particularmente larga ('Está tan CONVENCIDO de que tiene la razón sobre TODO! No cree que yo sé un poco más de la vida en las calles que él? Y por qué nunca me mira a los ojos? Lo juro por Dios, un día de estos voy a matarlo y el jurado me absolverá") cuando Musichetta la interrumpió con un divertido: "Jesús, Éponine, en verdad se te ha metido hasta los huesos. Si no tuviera que escuchar tus soliloquios diarios sobre Marius, pensaría que sientes algo por él."

Éponine resopló. "No seas ridícula."

"No puedes negar que es realmente atractivo."

"En verdad me cuesta ver más allá de su ego, honestamente."

"Jamás creí que me mentirías, Jondrette."

Manteniendo la mirada fija en el pastel que estaba decorando, Éponine se permitió sonreír un poco. 'Vamos, sabes que en verdad es muy atractivo.' Pensó para sus adentros, pero en voz alta solo dijo desinteresadamente "No sé de qué estás hablando."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Chicos! Otra vez yo, les dije que venía con todo. Dos capítulos en una semana!**

 **Para los lectores de She Runs..., estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo pero la verdad están muy largos y no trabajo tanto en ellos. Pero, ya tengo un capítulo nuevo en camino.**

 **Por favor díganme si les gustó este capítulo, y si no les gustó, díganme que puedo mejorar y pues gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Los quiero mucho a todos!**

 ** _Bren_**


	11. Jugaré a Ignorarte

En verdad había tratado de ignorarla.

Al principio era muy sencillo. Ella lo ignoraba también, la mayoría de las veces; le servía su café y se llevaba su taza vacía con poco más que un simple 'hola'. Estaba ese distractor meneo de caderas, esas sonrisas pequeñas pero dulces, y esos malditos HOYUELOS, por supuesto, pero él tenía años de practica ignorando ese tipo de cosas. En verdad le sorprendía siquiera haberlos notado.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ella parecía ganar y más confianza, y era más y más difícil de ignorar. En particular, cuando todos los Amis se reunían en el café y ella bajaba la guardia, Enjolras no podía ignorarla: el modo en que hablaba con las manos, el modo en que hablaba mucho más alto cuando bebía, o el modo en que inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás cuando reía, haciendo que sus largos rizos espesos cayeran por su espalda como cascada.

El verdadero problema, decidió él, era que una vez que notaba algo no podía evitar verlo por todos lados. Así que cuando después de un par de días en su nuevo trabajo en el Musain él notó que ella cantaba en voz baja cuando trabajaba, y él no podía evitar escucharla. Incluso ni ponerse sus audífonos lo ayudaba a concentrarse, lo único que quería era saber que cantaba ese día. Después de un par de semanas, incluso comenzó a notar patrones en su vestimenta: Éponine sólo tenía una chamarra negra de piel, dos pares de jeans y siete playeras que usaba en diferentes combinaciones. Por qué nunca usaba otra cosa? Que a las chicas no les gustaba ir de compras?

No podía ser por el valor sentimental, una de sus playeras era rosa brillante con 'Je t'aime Orleans' en el frente y cuando Combeferre le preguntó si había ido o quería ir a Orleans, ella simplemente respondió: "No, no he ido. No es lo suficientemente lejos para mi." También había expresado su desagrado por el color rosa en varias ocasiones. Él sabía que no tenia estabilidad económica, pero seguramente sus ganancias en el café podrían permitirle comprar una playera nueva. O una pieza de pan de vez en cuando, nadie debería estar tan delgado, especialmente si trabajan en un café. Incluso más extrañamente, su piel nunca parecía estar completamente limpia, pero seguramente podía bañarse, donde quiera que viviera. Toda casa tiene una bañera o una tina, por el amor de Dios.

El peor día de todos fu a cuando se dio cuenta del modo en que sus ojos y su piel brillaban cuando Gavroche estaba con ella, porque no podía encontrar un solo motivo o razón lógica de por qué sucedía. Observó que un fenómeno similar ocurría cuando estaba cerca de Pontmercy, pero había escuchado a Combeferre comentar que estaba perdidamente enamorada del bufón, así que al menos ahí podía ver una causa potencial para ese... brillo.

Después de su primer estallido, con su mirada electrificante y ese fuego en sus ojos que lo habían afectado tan extrañamente, había resuelto nunca volver a discutir con ella, en pos de evitar tales distracciones.

Enjolras no se dio cuenta en ese entonces que Éponine podía llegar a ser tan desesperante. Constantemente cuestionaba su juicio durante las reuniones, y le hablaba como si él jamás hubiera estado en la calle; tal vez ella tenía más experiencia en las zonas más pobres de París, pero él no era un completo idiota, él sabía lo que sucedía.

Ademas, si comentaba que su vida era simple una vez más, tomaría todo de si evitar voltear la mesa y destruir todo el café. Él no vivía en ninguna mansión que pagaban sus padres, se había ganado lo que tenía como pasante en la corte, y dividía la renta 50/50 con Combeferre en un modesto apartamento de tres recamaras en Saint Michel. El único dinero que aceptaba de sus padres era la colegiatura de su carrera en la universidad, y solo lo aceptaba porque sabía que no tenía sentido que su educación sufriera por su orgullo. No le había dicho todo esto a ella, por supuesto. No era de su incumbencia. Y definitivamente no le daría la satisfacción de saber que lo había molestado.

Así que decidió cumplir al pie de la letra su negación de verla a los ojos, particularmente cuando había peligro de que se encendiera el fuego en ellos de nuevo, y la ignoraba lo más que podía. Ese era el único modo de sobrevivir ese lapso temporal de concentración.

Así que apenas alaban durante las reuniones. Y él decidió no notar su piel o sus caderas, o su sonrisa o su ropa. O su voz. O su risa. O su cabello. Y definitivamente no notaría esos malditos hoyuelos.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Una vez más, heme aquí! Estos capítulos los subiré más seguido porque son más cortos, espero que les gusten.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y pues nos leemos pronto.**

 **Los quiero mucho.**

 _ **Bren.**_


	12. Deseos De Cosas Imposibles

_**A/N:**_

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Hoy les escribo al principio del capítulo porque quería informarles que recientemente una de mis primas me retó a nombrar cada capítulo de esta historia con el título de una canción, película o libro. Por eso si ven títulos medio raros, no se sorprendan mucho.**

 **Bueno, eso era todo. Los dejo leer en paz.**

* * *

Fue a mediados de septiembre que Éponine fue recordada de que nada dura para siempre.

El verano definitivamente no lo hace. El otoño siempre llega. El lado amable era que las hojas iluminaban París de rojo, dorado y amarillo tan brillantes que parecían fuegos artificiales. Éponine comenzó a tomar caminatas por el Jardin du Luxembourg sólo para ver los bellos colores. Por el otro lado, la temperatura cayó y el viento arreció casi de un día para otro, recordándole diariamente lo poco que una chamarra de piel ayudaba a mantenerte caliente. Comenzó a llover casi todos los dias; algunos días una llovizna constante que hacía que el mundo luciera menos brillante y alegre, otros días una lluvia más breve pero más intensa que te empapaba hasta los huesos y se terminaba tan rápido como había llegado. Aun viviendo en el callejón, Éponine pasaba más tiempo en la lluvia que la mayoría y encontró que en verdad disfrutaba los diluvios tormentosos; hacían que París de algún modo se viera más hermosa, y aclaraba las calles al igual que su mente. Podía vagar por donde quisiera sin preocupación alguna. La llovizna era definitivamente lo peor, ya que la mantenía despierta y evitaba que conciliara el sueño. La ocasión que lloviznó tres noches seguidas, se tuvo que quedar acostada en el suelo del callejón temblorosa y empapada, considerando seriamente arriesgarse y volver con sus padres. No había estado seca en tres días. Estaba más cansada que nunca. Tal vez una golpiza valdría la pena. (Estaba furiosa consigo misma por ser tan débil en cuanto la idea cruzó por su mente. _'Éponine Thénardier, has hecho demasiado para conseguir ésta libertad, no me salgas con que te rendirás ahora debido a la lluvia. Contrólate de una maldita vez_!)

La ropa tampoco dura para siempre. Sus jeans azules y un par de sus playeras salieron se la secadora en pedazos en su más reciente viaje a la lavandería y aparentemente no te regresan tu dinero por eso, incluso aunque sea 100% su culpa, así que sólo le restaba un par de jeans y un enojo constante de haber gastado sus preciosas ganancias para regresar con su ropa destruida. Alguien allá arriba la traía contra ella, estaba segura de ello; sus jeans favoritos quedaron destrozados pero esa estúpida playera rosa sobrevivió sin un rasguño.

Incluso con el clima y los infortunios relacionados con la lavandería, la vida de Éponine seguía muy bien en perspectiva; tenía un buen trabajo, su hermanito seguía tan travieso y adorable como siempre, tenia un muy, muy buen grupo de amigos que llenaba su corazón de alegría cada vez que los veía. Y tenía a Marius, al menos como su amigo, y la esperanza de que se fijara en ella algún día.

Pero nada dura para siempre, no es así?

Su vida cambió para siempre la tarde del 18 de septiembre. Musichetta finalmente la había convencido de tomarse un día libre ("simplemente no es saludable trabajar todos los días, Éponine!")así que se había reunido con Marius después de su clase de la 1pm y se habían dirigido al Jardin du Luxembourg para comer juntos. Se sentaron en el pasto uno frente al otro, con varios tuppers de comida entre ellos, rieron y hablaron de todo y de nada. Éponine probablemente nunca había sido tan feliz; hacia siglos que no había pasado tiempo de calidad con Marius y él estaba de muy buen humor. Incluso parecía interesarle escuchar lo que ella decia y hablaron de cosas interesantes, como sus clases en la universidad y sobre cultura, al igual que de cosas estúpidas como si Grantaire notaría o no sí escondieras cosas en sus rizos, o como seria Enjolras en un club nudista. Ni siquiera notaron que no estaba tan cálido y soleado el día, simplemente disfrutaron la comida y la compañía del otro.

Marius comenzó una historia sobre un viaje que había hecho con su clase y Éponine no pudo evitar que su mente viajara. _"Esa gente por allá probablemente piensa que somos una pareja de verdad. Esto debe parecer una cita. Tal vez esta ES una cita y no me he dado cuenta y él me dirá que finalmente se ha fijado en mi y que todo es diferente y que me ama. Y entonces nos besaremos bajo los árboles y habrá fuegos artificiales y música inspiracional y hojas cayendo a nuestro alrededor; y los extraños en el parque aplaudirán aunque no nos conozcan porque sabrán que estamos enamorados y eso es razón para celebrar. Y tal vez cuando nos casemos, será aquí, para así recordar cómo se sintió enamorarnos bajo las hojas de otoño. Solo puedo imaginar la mirada en sus ojos; sería un poco como..."_

 _Eso."_

Éponine lo miraba directamente a los ojos y estaban llenos de amor. _Este era el momento, en verdad está sucediendo!_

"Éponine." Habló Marius tranquilamente y en voz baja. "Voy a decirte algo, pero es algo repentino."

"Oh estoy segura de que no es tan repentino como tú crees." _En serio, he soñado con esto desde hace algún tiempo._

"Bueno... crees en el amor a primera vista, Éponine?"

"Definitivamente." _Eso no aplica, idiota, me has visto casi diario durante al menos los últimos seis meses._

"Bueno yo no creía en él pero... creo que estoy enamorado."

 _Oh por Dios, en verdad está sucediendo._

"Lo estás?"

"Y sé que suena tonto, pero siento que de algún modo tú lo entenderás."

 _No tienes ni idea._

"Lo entiendo completamente!"

"Si mi mejor amiga no lo entiende, entonces quién?"

 _QUIÉN EN VERDAD?_

"Lo entiendo y estoy tan feliz Marius, no... no puedo creerlo!"

"Yo tampoco! Jamás había visto tanta belleza! Mírala Éponine; alguna vez habías visto a alguien tan hermosa?"

 _MÍRALA? Qué?_

"Qué quieres decir con mírala?"

"Está justo allá!" Señaló discretamente hacia un hombre mayor y una joven sentados juntos en una banca. Éponine miro hacia donde señalaba Marius y su corazón cayó como una piedra.

La chica era la más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. Tenía cabello rubio hasta media espalda que enmarcaba su rostro con rizos perfectamente estilizados, que parecían rebotar en la brisa. Su rostro en forma de corazón exudaba belleza, amabilidad y dulzura, desde sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas hasta su boca sonriente y barbilla ligeramente prominente. Era delgada, pero su vestido veraniego color rosa pálido mostraba curvas que jamás aparecerían en alguien que se saltaba comidas con frecuencia y eso le otorgaba una distintiva gracia femenina que enfatizaban sus piernas cruzadas y sus manos descansando en su regazo. Encima de todo, la ultima vez que Éponine había visto unos ojos tan grandes e inocentes había sido en un cervatillo.

"No." Susurró ella sinceramente. "Nunca he visto a alguien tan hermosa."

"Debería hablar con ella?"

 _No. Deberías olvidar que siquiera la viste._

"No estoy segura de que sea un buen plan, su padre está justo ahí."

 _Y lo reconozco ligeramente, lo que no es una buena señal. Parece tener una buena situación económica y parece alguien respetable pero no sé por qué se me hace conocido._

"Tienes razón, y no quisiera espantarla." Marius continuó mirando a la chica con adoración, claramente perdido en sus pensamientos. Éponine miró a su alrededor, determinada a no llorar. _Sabias que existía esta posibilidad. No te atrevas a permitir que te vea llorar._

"Me pregunto quienes son esos hombres que están hablando con ellos. Espero que no los estén molestando."

"No lo sé Marius." Susurró Éponine exasperada. Se giró para ver a la chica de nuevo y su corazón afligido pareció detenerse.

Era su padre y uno de sus asociados.

"Tal vez debería ir a asegurarme de que están bien."

"NO!"

Marius estaba claramente sorprendido por su respuesta.

"Éponine?'

"Debemos irnos. Ahora." Dijo ella mientras recogía frenéticamente los recipientes de comida.

"Pero cómo la encontraré?"

"No lo sé pero Marius, ese es mi padre."

"Tu padre la conoce? Tal vez podrías encontrarla por mi!"

 _Si, digo, a veces intercambiamos nuestras libretas de direcciones. Así de cercanos somos._

Éponine comenzaba a entrar en panico cuando escuchó un grito enojado.

"ERES EL BASTARDO QUE TOMÓ PRESTADA A COSETTE!"

 _Cosette? Conozco ese nombre..._

"Marius, haré literalmente lo que tú quieras si te vas conmigo en este instante."

Éponine se puso de pie y Marius hizo lo mismo, su rostro iluminado de emoción.

"La encontrarás por mi?!"

 _No seas estúpida._

"Sí."

 _Demonios_.

Éponine salió deprisa del parque con la cabeza hacia abajo, intentando atraer tan poca atención como fuera posible. No era sencillo con Marius caminando de espaldas para que pudiera mirar a Cosette más tiempo y haciendo comparaciones entre su rostro y el sol y las estrellas, o una mierda así.

Cuando estuvo segura de que estaban a una distancia segura del parque, ella dijo:

"Bien, quieres ir al Musain?"

"Pero creía que iríamos a buscarla."

"Lo haré! Solo que no inmediatamente... sabemos que está en el parque en este momento, de todos modos!"

 _Idiota_

"Cierto. Está bien." Hizo una pausa, después su rostro se iluminó de nuevo. "Sí, el Musain. Puedo contarle a los chicos todo sobre ella!"

 _Era una puta maravilla._

"Sí... genial."

Marius hablo sobre ella todo el camino hasta el café, apenas deteniéndose para recobrar el aliento. De alguna forma eso era mejor, ya que no requería muchas respuestas de parte de Éponine; una sonrisa de vez en cuando, un ruido de asentimiento o un 'ajá' cada cierto tiempo. Pero en su mayoría simplemente le rompió el corazón; cada palabra, cada superlativo que usaba para describir a esa chica, cada pregunta retórica que hacía sobre su personalidad la sentía como una daga en las entrañas, apuñalándola una y otra vez.

 _Diablos, esto apesta._

* * *

 ** _A/N (de nuevo):_**

 **Bueno chicos aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Por favor haganme saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con estas traducciones y por favor díganme todas las críticas constructivas que quieran.**

 **Pues nos leemos pronto. Los quiero mucho!**

 _ **Bren**_


	13. As Long As He Needs Me

Si Éponine pensaba que su día no podía empeorar, estaba muy equivocada. Cuando llegaron al café, no sólo tuvo que escuchar a Marius contar la historia de nuevo desde el principio, omitiendo la diversión que tuvieron en su día de campo, obviamente; sino que tuvo que escuchar la historia y mantener una expresión feliz todo el tiempo, uniéndose en las partes 'emocionantes'. ('Y entonces le dije: "alguna vez has visto a alguien tan hermosa, Éponine?" Y ELLA DIJO NO!' 'Así es, dije no!').

Éponine mantuvo su máscara de felicidad y risas despreocupadas firmemente en su rostro, determinada a no mostrar su dolor interior a los Amis, o Dios no lo quiera, a Marius. Tenia años de practica. Era buena escondiendo su dolor.

Casi la dejó caer cuando miró a los ojos a Musichetta o a cualquiera de los Amis. Mierda, era esa mirada! Esa estúpida mirada enfurecedora que contenía tanta emoción, tanto 'apoyo', tanta compasión. Esa mirada que susurraba 'lo siento mucho', 'estás bien?' y peor de todo 'ojalá pudiera hacer esto desaparecer'. Éponine era fuerte, capaz de soportar casi lo que fuera. Excepto la compasión.

Miró a su alrededor; Marius no iba a parar de hablar en el futuro cercano, aún seguía describiendo los ojos de Cosette hasta el último detalle.

 _'Cómo diablos vio todo eso?! Ella estaba a 40 metros de distancia y miraba hacia otro lado!'_

Los demás estaban ocupados escuchando atentamente (Jehan, Combeferre, Joly, Musichetta y Sylvie), fingiendo escuchar (Bahorel, Bossuet, Feuilly), escuchando y observando con miradas de ligero desagrado (Gavroche, R, Courfeyrac) o simplemente ignorándolo (Enjolras).

Entonces Marius comenzó a hablarles de como Éponine lo ayudaría a encontrar a esta chica y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No había rostro alguno al que mirara sin ver esa MIRADA en sus ojos, estaba por todos lados y simplemente necesitaba un poco de AIRE!

Poniéndose de pie murmuró algo sobre su teléfono y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del bar. Un coro de preguntas se levantó a la par de Éponine; 'estás bien, Éponine?', 'te encuentras bien?', 'me podrías traer otra cerveza, por favor?', 'no te quedarás para contarles sobre su cabello, Éponine?'. Girandose para mirar a Marius, le mostró su sonrisa más brillante y contestó con alegría:

"Estoy bien, por qué no lo estaría? Es solo que necesito poner a cargar mi teléfono. Te traeré una cerveza cuando regrese, R. Y estoy segura de que puedes contarles eso sin mi, Marius."

Luego salió por la puerta trasera.

* * *

Incluso en su estado de ebriedad, era difícil para Grantaire observar. Marius soltaba versos como Jehan, pero sin el talento poético. Era patético. _Ni siquiera conoce a la chica; está inventando la mitad de lo que dice!_

Aunque tenía que reconocerlo, Éponine era un maldito soldado. En serio, mantener la fuerza hasta el punto en que ayudaría al chico que amaba a encontrar a otra chica, y manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro... maldición. Casi lo había engañado; de no haber sido por la expresión en sus profundos ojos marrones, no lo hubiera sabido. Pero conocía a la pequeña dinamita lo suficiente para ver lo que sentía, sin importar lo que intentara mostrarle al mundo. Estaba destrozada. La habían partido en dos. Cada palabra la apuñalaba en el corazón. Él lo sabia porque él sentía lo mismo cada vez que Enjolras lo tachaba de ser un patético borracho, o lo ignoraba, o hacia algún comentario sobre cómo nada le apasionaba. Por supuesto que nunca había visto esa expresión en sus propios ojos, pero la reconocía inmediatamente.

Además estaba la expresión en los ojos de los chicos. Maldición. Era como una maldita morgue aquí. En serio. Vio a Combeferre compartir una mirada con Éponine y estaba conteniendo las lágrimas! Qué motivo tenía Combeferre para llorar?! Si Éponine había decidido luchar contra sus sentimientos y ayudar al inútil de Marius entonces necesitaba que los Amis la apoyaran, no que lloraran por ella y le dirigieran miradas de compasión y pena!

No la culpaba por salir de la habitación. Seguro necesitaba espacio. Así que detuvo a Combeferre y a Musichetta de ir a ver si todo estaba bien con Éponine, y a Gavroche de pedir una malteada. Le dio unos buenos diez minutos antes de ir él mismo a buscarla.

Cuando se puso de pie _(el mundo no siempre de mueve así de rápido, o sí?)_ y se dirigió a la puerta dando traspiés, escuchó a Musichetta preguntarle a dónde diablos creía que iba, así que se giró para mirar hacia donde parecía ser su dirección general. Sostuvo una silla para mantener el equilibrio, la miró a los ojos y dijo:

"No me estoy haciendo más joven y quiero mi estúpida cerveza."

La mirada de Musichetta se suavizó y asintió para darle a entender a Grantaire que estaba de acuerdo.

Cerrando la puerta tras él, miró alrededor de la pequeña cocina, confundido por un segundo sobre donde estaría su mejor amiga.

"Pony? Soy R."

Grantaire tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y miró a su alrededor, abrió todas las alacenas grandes en caso de que estuviera escondiéndose en alguna de ellas. No la encontró, pero sí encontró lo que parecían ser sus posesiones más valiosas, incluyendo su teléfono (que tenia la pila llena), varias fotografías, un CD sin marcar y un par de libros. Tomó una de las fotos, una muy reciente de ella y Gavroche, cubiertos de harina y sosteniendo bandejas de muffins en sus manos cubiertas con guantes de cocina y sonrió al ver sus rizos alborotados, las grandes sonrisas y la alegría en sus idénticos ojos marrones. _Quisiera poder ayudarla a ser así de feliz de nuevo._ Puso la foto donde la había encontrado y cerró la puerta de la alacena. Si ella quisiera que Grantaire supiera, ella misma se lo hubiera dicho y él respetaba eso.

Grantaire notó que la pesada puerta que separaba el almacén del resto de la cocina estaba entreabierta y lentamente se acercó. Mirando hacia la oscura habitación, vio una diminuta figura entre dos filas de barriles, de espaldas a la puerta. Estaba sentada en el suelo, recargada sobre los barriles de cerveza (Carlsberg, específicamente. Conocía muy bien esos barriles, frecuentemente amanecía abrazado a ellos.), abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y su cabeza sobre las rodillas.

Estaba a punto de gritar su nombre para llamar su atención cuando comenzó a cantar en voz baja.

 _As long as he needs me (mientras me necesite)_

 _and, yes, he DOES need me. (Y sí, ÉL me necesita)_

 _In spite of what you see... (a pesar de lo que ves)_

 _...I'm sure that he needs me. (Estoy segura de que me necesita)_

Grantaire sabía que la asustaría de muerte si hacia ruido, así que se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta y escuchó.

 _Who else would love him still (quién más lo seguiría amando)_

 _When they've been used so ill? (Cuando han sido usados tan vilmente?)_

 _But, fuck, I always will... (pero maldición, siempre lo haré)_

 _As long as he needs me. (Mientras me necesite)_

 _I miss him so much when he is gone, (lo extraño mucho cuando no está)_

 _But when he's near me, I don't let on… (más cuando está cerca no muestro nada)_

Grantaire no sabía que una voz pudiera contener tanta emoción, tanto sentimiento.

 _The way I feel inside. (El modo en que me siento)_

 _The love, I have to hide. (El amor que debo esconder)_

 _The hell! I've gone my pride! (Al demonio con mi orgullo!)_

 _As long as he needs me. (Mientras él me necesite)_

Éponine dejo de cantar por un segundo y Grantaire se preguntó si había terminado, pero entonces comenzó de nuevo. Los sollozos y el temblor de sus hombros le indicaron que esta vez, definitivamente estaba llorando.

 _He doesn't say the things he should. (Él no dice las cosas que debería)_

 _He doesn't see the things he should. (No ve las cosas que debería)_

 _But all the same, (pero aun así)_

 _I'll play this game his way. (Jugaré este juego a su manera)_

Maldición, era muy buena cantante. Incluso cuando lloraba.

 _As long as he needs me... (mientras me necesite)_

 _I know where I must be. (Sé donde debo estar)_

 _I'll cling on steadfastly (me aferraré con fuerza)_

 _As long as he needs me. (Mientras me necesite)_

 _As long as life is long (mientras la vida dure)_

 _I'll love him right or wrong, (lo amaré bien o mal)_

 _And somehow, I'll be strong (y de algún modo seré fuerte)_

 _As long as he needs me. (Mientras me necesite)_

 _If you are lonely, then you will know: (si estás solo, entonces sabrás)_

 _When someone needs you, you love them so. (Qué cuando alguien te necesita, lo amas en exceso)_

Apenas podía contener él mismo las lágrimas en este punto.

 _I won't betray his trust, though people say I must. (No traicionaré su confianza, aunque digan que debo hacerlo)_

 _I've got to stay true, just (debo mantenerme firme sólo)_

 _As long as he needs me. (Mientras me necesite)_

Ahogando sus emociones con un trago de cerveza, se dirigió hacia su temblorosa figura, se sentó junto a ella y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. No dijo nada, solo besó su cabello y la dejó llorar.

Después de unos minutos de llanto desgarrador, Éponine logró decir:

"T-t-todo se ha ido a la m-m-mierda, R."

"Lo sé Pony, lo sé."

"Y aún así lo AMO, sabes?"

"Lo sé, y sé que apesta."

"No q-q-quiero AMARLO más!" En este punto estaba sollozando de nuevo.

Acariciándole la espalda para consolarla le dijo:

"No hay nada que pueda hacer para mejorarlo, nena. Si descubres como hacerlo desaparecer, me avisas."

Éponine soltó una risita débil a pesar de las lágrimas.

"En verdad eres un asco consolando a la gente."

"Si, lo sé, lo siento."

Le dio un momento para recobrar la compostura y cuando ella habló, su voz sonaba más fuerte y podía escuchar la determinación en su voz.

"No me vas a convencer de no ayudarlo."

"Ni siquiera me atrevería."

"Bien."

"Además podría ser que no la encontraras. Todo esto podría ser una gran y dolorosa falsa alarma."

"Ya sé quién es. Solo que aún no se lo he dicho a Marius."

 _Diablos. Es buena._

"Cómo?"

"Se llama Cosette, crecimos juntas en Montfermeil. Irónicamente yo la trataba muy mal porque no tenía nada y to tenía todo. Su ma era una prostituta, así que mis padres la adoptaron a cambio de pagos frecuentes y luego la trataron como a una esclava. Yo la trataba igual, no conocía otra cosa. Como sea, su madre murió de SIDA cuando éramos pequeñas y ese sujeto apareció ese mismo día, le dio a mi Pa 1500 francos y se la llevó. Así que yo tomé su lugar como la esclava. Y mira lo que ha sido de nosotros."

"Mierda."

"Sip."

Se sentaron en silencio por un segundo, completamente inmóviles excepto por el ocasional trago de cerveza.

"Vamos, regresemos." Dijo Éponine y se puso de pie. "Se nota que estuve llorando?"

"Pony, estoy ebrio y estamos en una alacena a oscuras. Ni siquiera puedo notar cuantas cabezas tienes."

Ella rió y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

"Levántate idiota."

Estaban en la puerta que daba al café cuando hablaron de nuevo. La mano de Éponine en la manija, se giró para mirarlo a los ojos y dijo:

"Gracias R."

"Ni lo menciones."

No era suficiente para adormecer el dolor. Tal vez nada lo haría. Pero por ahora, ambos sabían que sentarse en una alacena a oscuras con su mejor amigo era la mejor opción que tenían.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Los quiero!**

 _ **Bren**_


	14. Lo Haré Por Ti

En serio se odiaba a veces. A veces incluso quería gritarse sí misma.

Se había dejado convencer; Marius le había estado recordando 'sutilmente' que tenía que buscar a Cosette, así que lo hizo; en parte para salir del café y en parte para complacer a Marius y hacer que se callara.

Ni siquiera fue difícil. La ventaja de conocer a un buen número de personas el bajo mundo es que puedes conseguir información de quien sea rápidamente; por supuesto que tendría que preguntarle a las personas indicadas, a quienes tal vez no le dirían a su padre que la habían visto haciendo preguntas. De cualquier modo, para las 8 de la noche ya sabía que el nombre completo de la chica era Cosette Fauchelevent y que vivía con su padre en la Rue Plumet. Aparte de eso no parecía saberse mucho de ellos, al parecer eran personas muy reservadas.

Casi le ganó la risa al ver que el clima reflejaba perfectamente sus sentimientos, ya que comenzó a llover cuando regresaba al café para contarle a Marius todo lo que sabía. Su reacción casi hizo que todo valiera la pena; se había emocionado y la había abrazado, gritando: "ERES INCREÍBLE 'PONINE, NO SÉ QUE HARÍA SIN TI!"

(Aunque el murmullo de Grantaire diciendo "tu propio trabajo sucio, probablemente," la incomodó ligeramente. Pero estaba tan feliz de que su apodo hubiera vuelto que no le importó mucho en ese momento.)

Marius repentinamente dejó de hablar maravillas de ella para decirle: "DEBEMOS IR AHORA! PODEMOS CAMINAR, NO ESTÁ TAN LEJOS!" Y esta vez los Amis no se iban a quedar callados.

"Ya viste cómo está el clima?!" (Feuilly)  
"No seas estúpido Marius." (Courfeyrac)  
"A NADIE LE IMPOTRA TU ALMA SOLITARIA!" (Enjolras)  
"Al menos espera a que deje de llover." (Combeferre)  
"Es una broma, verdad?" (Bossuet)  
Marius lucía un poco decepcionado. "No están siendo de mucha ayuda chicos."

Bahorel comenzó a gritarle sobre el apoyo de Éponine y lo poco que él la apreciaba, así que Joly lo interrumpió antes de que dijera demasiado. Manteniendo su tono de voz lo más controlado que podía, razonó: "Lo único que estamos diciendo es que Éponine no trae suéter y puede enfermarse."

"Ella nunca se enferma, estará bien!" _Nunca me enfermo? Qué?!_ Courfeyrac exclamó incrédulo, "ha estado tosiendo como un fumador compulsivo por semanas! Tú eres el que pasa más tiempo con ella, cómo es que no te has dado cuenta?!" Marius contestó: "Todo el mundo tiene tos a veces!" Y entonces volvían a discutir. Combeferre detenía en su asiento a Bahorel que siempre estaba dispuesto a pelear, a pesar de la expresión de rabia en el rostro de ambos. Los demás solo se gritaban unos a otros.

Jehan le sonrió mostrando simpatía y le ofreció una lata de Coca de dieta, la que ella acepto agradecida. Su conversación fue opacada por los ruidosos gritos de los Amis, pero Jehan le dijo:  
"Vas a ir, no es así?"  
"Sip."  
"Con esta lluvia?"  
"Me gusta la lluvia! Además, honestamente quiero que todo esto termine y él no va a dejar de hablar al respecto hasta que lo lleve allá, o sí?"  
"Buen punto. Estás bien? En general, quiero decir, con esta situación?"  
"No. Pero lo estaré." Él la tomó de la mano y le dio un apretón amistoso.  
"Hay algo poético acerca de ti haciendo esto en la lluvia."  
"Eso pensé! Cómo es que le llamas?"  
"Falacia patética."  
"Hmm. Gracias. Hablando de patético..." Ella soltó la mano de Jehan y se paró sobre una silla. "...PODRÍAN CALLARSE?!"

No fue sorprendente que lo hicieran.

"SOY UNA MUJER ADULTA QUE ES PERFECTAMENTE CAAZ DE SALIR A LA LLUVIA. GRACIAS POR SU PREOCUPACIÓN PERO LLEVARÉ A MARIUS A LA RUE PLUMET Y TODOS VAN A DEJAR DE DISCUTIR AL RESPECTO. Y BAHOREL, SI ALGUNA VEZ VUELVES A INTENTAR PELEAR MIS BATALLAS POR MI, YO PELEARÉ CONTIGO Y VAS A PERDER." Los miró a cada uno individualmente con la mirada más feroz que tenía. Casi se cayó de la silla cuando llegó a Enjolras y lo vio sonriendo ligeramente.

"Enjolras?"  
"Lo siento, solo imaginaba tu pelea con Bahorel."  
 _En serio? Tú, de todo el mundo, te estabas imaginando eso? Demonios, acaso has desarrollado un sentido del humor? Quién eres y qué has hecho con Enjolras?!  
_ "Oh."  
"Además te darás cuenta de que todo esto puede resolverse si Marius simplemente los lleva en su auto a la Rue Plumet." _Oh. Sí. Eso de hecho resuelve la situación.  
_ Marius comenzó de nuevo.  
"Enjolras eres un genio! Sabía que podría contar con que fueras el más inteligente! Debí haberlo pensado pero mi mundo ha cambiado en una explosión de luz y lo que parecía correcto ahora no lo es y-"  
"Marius, en verdad no me interesa."  
"Oh. Excelente. Bien, vámonos Éponine."

Las dagas se clavaban de nuevo en ella mientras Marius hablaba todo el camino hasta la Rue Plumet. Jamás se había sentido tan sofocada dentro de un Ford Fiesta, el aire estaba lleno de sus estúpidas frases. 'ha llegado a mi vida como la música de los ángeles, la luz del sol!' 'Siento que algo ha terminado y algo recién comenzó!' 'Soy uno con los dioses y el cielo está cerca!'

Llegaron a la Rue Plumet y Marius bajó la velocidad para poder ver los números de las casas.

"Detente aquí."

Había llegado al 55 de la Rue Plumet.

"Aquí es?" Él la miró a los ojos, su expresión llena de alegría y ligera trepidación. Marius estacionó el auto y sacó las llaves pero no se movió. _Mejor que esto no haya sido en vano.  
_ "No irás a verla?"  
"Sí. Sí lo haré, por supuesto... pero, 'Ponine..." Su corazón dio un salto al escuchar su apodo. "...y si no le agrado?" _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.  
_ "Marius, ella va a amarte. Es imposible no hacerlo. Eres atractivo e inteligente y divertido y... si no lo hace, estás mejor sin ella, créeme." _Si no se da cuenta de lo que sientes después de eso, es incluso más tonto de lo que pensabas.  
_ "Tienes razón, por supuesto, siempre la tienes! Siempre sabes que decir, Éponine."

Su corazón cayó como una roca una vez más. Claro que no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Jamás lo hacía. Jamás lo haría. Simplemente le respondió con tristeza.  
"Ve por ella tigre."  
Y entonces él se había ido y ella estaba sola en el auto.


	15. Por Favor No Me Dejes

Intentó darles privacidad, en verdad lo intentó. Sabía que Marius estaría avergonzado si esto no funcionaba y que lo último que querría es una audiencia pero…

Ese argumento la mantuvo en el auto por un par de minutos; encendió el radio, cambió las estaciones fingiendo escuchar las canciones en cada una… _a quien quiero engañar, no soy tan buena persona._ Salió del auto y se escondió tras la pared de la casa de al lado, desde donde podía ver a Marius y a Cosette hablando a través de una gran reja de hierro con un arco de piedra que la cubría y los protegía de la lluvia. Cosette se había cambiado su vestido de verano por un par de pijamas rosas de Minnie Mouse. _Dios mío, acaso toda su ropa es rosa?_

"Mi nombre es Marius Pontmercy."  
"El mío es Cosette."  
"Cosette… no… no sé qué decir!"  
"Tampoco yo!"  
"Estoy perdido… es como un sueño."  
"Jamás me había sentido tan despierta!"  
"Dios, no te estoy asustando, o sí? Es que sentí que tuvimos una conexión-"  
"No! Yo también lo sentí! Cr… creo que siempre lo sentiré, incluso aunque te fueras para nunca volver."  
"Por qué haría algo así?"  
"Bueno… tal vez ya no te agrado ahora que me has conocido…"  
"Cosette, me bastó una mirada para saber que te amo."  
"Yo lo supe también!"  
"Me… me amas también?!"  
"Sí! Oh, voy a abrir esta estúpida reja para que puedas entrar y hablemos apropiadamente!"

Éponine había tenido suficiente. Su corazón no podía aguantar mucho más; era claro que Marius había encontrado su amor. Jamás sentiría lo mismo que ella. Realmente lo había perdido. _No puedes perder algo que nunca ha sido tuyo._ Se recordó a sí misma mientras volteaba a mirarlos una vez más antes de alejarse, con toda la intención de volver a su callejón y llorar hasta dormirse. "Por qué lamentar algo que nunca pudo ser?"

Fue entonces que vio movimiento en el jardín de la casa de enfrente. Movimiento que la hizo sentir intranquila. Movimiento que indicaba que alguien no quería ser visto.

Agachándose tras los autos estacionados para permanecer oculta, cruzó la calle y se escondió en las sombras. Un vistazo a la reja del número 55 le bastó para ver que Cosette estaba en el proceso de abrirla.

Manteniéndose pegada a la pared, Éponine se paralizó cuando escuchó el susurro rasposo de su padre sobre la lluvia que golpeaba el pavimento.

"Escuchen. Este cabrón que vive aquí nos robó a Cosette a mi vieja y a mí hace unos años. Estoy cobrando deudas. Está escondiendo algo y quiero saber qué."

"Me vale madres lo que estemos haciendo. Solo quiero mi parte." Ese quejido agudo debía de ser Claquesous, un ladronzuelo con un sospechoso talento para escapar de custodia. Un ruidoso y profundo gruñido vino después, ("QUIERO CHINGARLO") el cual fue silenciado por Thènardier.

 _Oh, maldición,_ pensó ella. _Ha traído a Gueulemer. Está listo para pelear._

 _Oh maldición._ Pensó ella. _Ha traído a Gueulemer. Está listo para pelear._

Escuchó con atención las demás voces; a quien su padre haya traído le indicaría sus intenciones. Además de Claquesous, Thénardier y Gueulemer, escuchó solamente los murmullos calculados de Brujon y los balbuceos de Babet, lo que sugería que iban a destrozar el lugar, golpear a los habitantes y tomar lo que quisieran. Éponine se permitió dar un ligero suspiro de alivio; no había señales de Montparnasse, así que no planeaban matar a nadie. Estas eran buenas y malas noticias; buenas por obvias razones, pero también significaba que no podría razonar con ninguno de los presentes.

Cosette había abierto la reja. Los hombres aún planeaban el ataque. Esta era su oportunidad.

Reunió todo el coraje que pudo y caminó hacia el jardín del 54 de la Rue Plumet, bloqueando la salida de los cinco ladrones.

"Quién es esta perra'"  
"Es tu escuincla Éponine, no la reconoces?"  
"QUÉ HACES AQUÍ ÉPONINE?"  
"Creí que dijiste que se había escapado, Thénardier." Los pequeños ojos de cerdo de su padre estaban llenos de furia, curiosidad y peligro, y se mantenían fijos en ella.  
"Lo dije… bueno, bueno, ahora quieres volver, no, estúpida mierda desagradecida?" Ella mantuvo su mirada feroz y la voz determinada.  
"Preferiría que me destrozara un montón de perros rabiosos."  
"Preferiría destrozarte yo mismo, si no te importa."  
"Prefiero a los perros, sé dónde pones tus pinches manos." Le sorprendió lo rápido que había vuelto su anterior modo de hablar, no había hablado así en casi un año, dejó de hacerlo cuando conoció a Marius. Su padre lanzó un bufido, después caminó amenazante hacia ella.  
"Lárgate de aquí, luego ajustaré cuentas contigo, estoy trabajando." _Oh no, no lo estás._ Ella se mantuvo firme.  
"No iré a ningún lado, y tampoco tú."  
"Oh, y cómo planeas detenernos?"  
"Gritaré."

Cada uno de los hombres soltó una risa ligeramente maniática.  
"ESO NO AYUDAR." Ladró Gueulemer como estúpido. Ella sonrió.  
"Creo que sí, de hecho. Un barrio ricachón como este, con grandes casas como la del viejo y su hija… alguien me escuchará. La tira no debe estar muy lejos." La sorpresa ante su razonamiento se convirtió rápidamente en enojo en los rostros de los cuatro pandilleros con cerebros funcionales, pero el gigante Gueulemer aún intentaba comprender. Casi podía ver el vapor saliendo de sus orejas mientras intentaba desesperadamente formar una idea. La sonrisa de Éponine creció cuando su padre la advirtió.  
"Grita y lo lamentarás por un año." Y entonces sucedió: Gueulemer comprendió. Con un gruñido se dirigió hacia ella, su gran e imponente figura le recordó a un toro a punto de atacar.

Ese era el momento. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con los ojos cerrados y la boca muy abierta.

Escuchó a Marius gritar "CORRE COSETTE!" y el azotar de la reja del otro lado de la calle y vio a los tres más cobardes de la pandilla escapar tan rápido como pudieron. Su padre la tomó por el cabello y la jaló con fuerza hacia él, susurrando.  
"Volveré y lamentarás el día en que naciste." La empujó con fuerza hacia la dura pared de ladrillos, la cual golpeó en la base. Se incorporó justo a tiempo para escuchar a su padre decir:  
"Agárrale las piernas Gueul, no quiero que se nos pele."

No pudo escapar a tiempo. Sintió sus gordas y gigantes manos en su pierna derecha y después solo hubo un crujido enfermizo y dolor insoportable. Éponine colapsó en el suelo con un pequeño grito de dolor. Los minutos siguientes consistieron en nada más que golpes por todo su cuerpo; su estómago, su rostro (otro crujido que seguramente fue su nariz), sus costillas (más crujidos), su pierna de nuevo. Una patada particularmente fea en una oreja mandó un espasmo de dolor por su cabeza.

Eventualmente escuchó un "corran!" susurrado y todo se detuvo.

Incapaz de moverse debido al dolor, agudizó el oído para escuchar cualquier señal de Marius. Intentó gritar su nombre cuando escuchó el rechinar de la reja que provenía del otro lado de la calle, pero su boca estaba llena de sangre y apenas se escuchó ella misma.

Y entonces escuchó el motor de un coche. Abrió lo más que pudo su ojo derecho, el izquierdo estaba comenzando a hincharse cada vez más. _No, no te vayas!_ Intentó ponerse de pie, ignorando el dolor cegador en su cabeza, brazos y costillas, pero sus piernas no soportaron su peso y se colapsó, una vez más, en el suelo. Escupiendo la sangre de su boca gritó: "MARIUS!"

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Lo escuchó alejarse en su auto. Se había ido.

Lentamente buscó en su bolsillo y lo encontró vacío. _Brillante. Dejé mi teléfono en el asiento del auto._

Más amoratada y dolorida que nunca antes, incapaz de moverse e incapaz de conseguir ayuda, Éponine estaba completamente indefensa.

Nadie siquiera sabía que estaba allí. No había literalmente nada que pudiera hacer.

Estaba completamente sola bajo la lluvia.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Por fin pude subir capítulo, espero les guste.**

 **Bueno, intentaré subir capítulo más seguido y solo puedo decirles que ya empieza lo interesante en la historia así que continúen leyendo, por favor.**

 **Eso es todo lo que quería decirles, disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos después.**

 **Los quiero!**

 _ **Bren**_


	16. On My Own (Rescate)

Enjolras era el último en el café como de costumbre. Musichetta le había dejado las llaves para que cerrara cuando se había ido de la mano de Bossuet hacía menos de cinco minutos. Normalmente podría continuar trabajando por, al menos, una hora más luego de que todos se marcharan, pero no esta noche.

Algo estaba molestándole y no podía concentrarse. Primero que nada, seguía imaginándose una pelea entre Bahorel y Éponine, la que solo podía imaginar siendo hilarante. La escena en su mente era diferente cada vez pero al final, Éponine siempre salía victoriosa, justo como seguramente sucedería en la vida real.

Sus ojos habían estado llenos de fiereza una vez más cuando les había gritado a todos. En serio tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, prefería ver la fiereza en sus ojos que otro segundo con la mirada vacía y rota que tenían cuando Pontmercy decía todas sus tonterías. Incluso él, el tan llamado 'hombre de mármol' había visto esa mirada y había querido golpear a Pontmercy. Solo Dios sabe lo que alguien que en verdad se preocupara por los sentimientos de la vida amorosa de los demás haría, como Courfeyrac.

No lo malinterpreten, Enjolras si tenía sentimientos. Simplemente prefería no escuchar esas cosas. No le había mentido a Pontmercy; en verdad no le interesaba. Siempre y cuando no tuviera que ver esa mirada en los ojos de Éponine de nuevo. O en los de cualquiera, a decir verdad. Estaba seguro de que si alguien más tuviera esa misma mirada, él se sentiría igual de incómodo. No es como si Éponine fuera especial ni nada por el estilo. Bueno, suponía que si era especial en miles de formas, pero no de ese modo, sería ridículo siquiera sugerir-

Su monólogo interno fue interrumpido por la entrada de Marius. Normalmente ni siquiera voltearía a verlo, pero Pontmercy preguntó inmediatamente.

"Éponine está aquí?" _Oh santo Dios, estaba hablando en voz alta?_

"No, por qué lo estaría? Se fue contigo."

"Si..." _Gracias a Dios, si hubiera hablado en voz alta, Pontmercy ya habría comenzado a burlarse de mi._ Soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

"Lo que pasa Enjolras, es que estuve con Cosette y quiero contarle todo a 'Ponine... oh Enjolras, fue maravilloso, ella me ama también, en serio lo hace h siento como si no viviera hasta hoy y no creo poder vivir si nos separamos y-" _Oh genial, aquí vamos de nuevo. Si, sigue hablando. En serio me interesa. Pijamas rosas, dices? Que fascinante._ "-y entonces escuché un grito y le dije que entrara a su casa antes de meterme al auto y venir hacia acá."

"Entonces seguramente Éponine estaba en el auto."

"Qué? Oh... no, se había ido."

"Entonces tal vez fue ella quien gritó."

"Bueno, supongo. Pero ella no es así, ella es ruda."

"Exacto, así que un grito de ELLA indicaría problemas muy serios."

"Si. Precisamente. Tenía que asegurarme de que Cosette estuviera a salvo." _OH TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO, PONTMERCY!_

"PONTMERCY, ACASO PENSASTE EN ALGUIEN APARTE DE TI EL DÍA DE HOY?"

"Enjolras por qué estás enojado?"

"AL MENOS HAS INTENTADO LLAMARLE?!"

"Su teléfono está en mi auto, lo dejó allí. Cuál es tu problema?"

"TÚ LO ERES, MALDITO IDIOTA!"

La expresión de Marius era memorable: Enjolras acababa de maldecir! De hecho Enjolras estaba igual de sorprendido, primero por lo mucho que le afectaba esta situación, también por el egoísmo de Pontmercy y finalmente porque había agarrado las llaves de su auto y dejaba sus libros.

"Qué número de la Rue Plumet es la casa de Cosette?"

"El 55 pero por qué vas a ver a mi novia a esta hora?!" _Ni siquiera me dignaré a responder eso._

"Solo cierra antes de irte, Pontmercy."

Y entonces bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió a la lluvia, directo a su auto.

* * *

Había tomado un poco de tiempo y había sido extremadamente doloroso, pero finalmente estaba de pie. Bueno, estaba recargada contra la pared... pero de pie.

La vulnerabilidad de su posición la había golpeado como una tonelada de ladrillos pero no esperaría que su padre regresara para terminar con ella. Así que se puso de pie. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida pero lo había logrado.

Y después, lentamente pero con convicción, comenzó a caminar sosteniéndose contra la pared y salió del jardín hacia la Rue Plumet. Ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía, solo sabía que tenía que alejarse tanto como pudiera del 54 de la Rue Plumet.

Esperaba ver el espacio vacío donde había estado el auto de Marius, pero eso no hizo que doliera menos cuando lo vio, ni la hizo sentir menos abandonada. El dolor y la soledad resurgieron en su interior y sintió ganas de llorar, pero nada dolía más en las costillas lesionadas que llorar, así que cantó. Dolía mucho, pero si la mantenía caminando valía la pena.

 _And now I'm all alone again, (y ahora estoy sola otra vez)_  
 _Nowhere to turn, no-one to go to. (Sin lugar a donde ir.)_  
 _Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. (Sin un hogar, sin un amigo, sin un rostro a quien saludar.)_  
 _And now the night is near (y ahora la noche se acerca)_  
 _Now I can make believe he's here. (Y puedo fingir que él está aquí)_

Porque a pesar de que todo este desastre era directamente, en su mayoría, culpa de Marius y de que el resto de la culpa yacía en ella por defenderlo, aun deseaba que estuviera allí. Siempre quería a Marius con ella.

 _Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping (a veces camino sola en la noche cuando todos están durmiendo.)_  
 _I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping (pienso en él y estoy feliz con la compañía que tengo.)_  
 _The city goes to bed: now I can live inside my head (la ciudad va a dormir; y puedo vivir dentro de mi mente.)_

Dejó de cantar por un momento cuando dobló una esquina y casi cae de bruces. Esto era claramente lo único que la mantenía de pie. Sigue Thénardier. No importa sobre qué, solo canta.

Así que cantó sobre sus sentimientos. Sobre Marius. Sobre todo.

Y siguió caminando.

* * *

Enjolras estacionó su auto frente al 55 de la Rue Plumet y salió corriendo, sin molestarse en cerrar su auto con seguro. Giró en círculos, buscando a su alrededor por alguna señal de la diminuta chica con los grandes ojos expresivos.

No vio nada. Se quedó parado bajo la lluvia, sus rizos pegándose a su frente y escurriendo agua hacia sus ojos; su camisa azul empapada y pegándosele al cuerpo.

 _Enjolras eres el tipo más estúpido del mundo. Eres más idiota que Pontmercy. Él sabía que Éponine podía arreglárselas sola pero tú tenías que hacerte el héroe y salir a buscarla. Por amor de Dios, cuántas veces la has escuchado decir que puede cuidarse sola y aun así-_

Su monólogo interno fue interrumpido por segunda vez esa noche. Pero esta vez, fue algo mucho mejor que Pontmercy.

 _On my own (Sola estoy)_  
 _Pretending he's beside me (fingiendo que él está conmigo)_  
 _All alone I'll walk with him 'till morning (completamente sola camino con él hasta la mañana.)_

Era ella. Dónde estaba?

 _Without him, I feel his arms around me (sin él, siento sus brazos a mi alrededor)_  
 _And when I lose my way I close my eyes… (Y cuando me pierdo cierro los ojos...)_

DIOS, tenía una voz hermosa.

 _…and he has found me. (... y él me encuentra.)_

Enjolras volvió a la realidad. _Aún no, pero lo haré._

Comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a ciegas la voz angelical que llenaba su cabeza. Apenas notaba la lluvia. _Solo necesito encontrarte._

* * *

Cada vez era más difícil seguir caminando pero casi llegaba a la segunda esquina, lo suficientemente lejos de la Rue Plumet. Tenía que seguir andando. Sobre qué más podría cantar? La lluvia. /Tú amas la lluvia, caminar junto al río bajo la lluvia./

 _In the rain the pavement shines like silver (bajo la lluvia el pavimento brilla como plata)_  
 _All the lights are misty in the river (todas las luces se difuminan en el río)_  
 _In the darkness the trees are full of starlight (en la oscuridad los árboles están llenos de luz de estrellas)_  
 _and all I see is him and me forever and forever! (Y lo único que veo es a él y a mí por siempre y para siempre!)_

Pero eso no era lo que veía. Veía un diminuto cadáver lleno de moretones dirigiéndose hacia la esquina de la Rue de la Quintinie. Sintió que la furia se unía al dolor de su corazón roto y de los golpes en la boca del estómago.

 _And I know it's only in my mind (y sé bien que solo es en mi mente)_  
 _That I'm talking to myself, and not to him. (Que hablo conmigo misma y no con él.)_

Pero aún tenía la esperanza!

 _And although, I know that he is BLIND (y aunque yo sé que él NO ME VE)_  
 _STILL I say: there's a way for us. (AUN pienso que podría ser.)_

Las costillas le dolían de nuevo. _No te atrevas a llorar!_

 _I love him, but when the night is over (lo amo, pero cuando amanece)_  
 _he is gone: the river's just a river. (Él no está y el río es solo un río.)_  
 _Without him, the world around me changes (sin él mi mundo entero cambia)_  
 _the trees are bare and everywhere (los árboles están desnudos y por todos lados)_  
 _the streets are full of strangers! (Las calles están llenas de extraños!)_

 _I love him, but every day I'm learning (lo amo, pero cada día aprendo)_  
 _All my life, I've only been pretending! (Que toda mi vida solo he estado fingiendo!)_

El enojo, la frustración y el dolor comenzaban de nuevo. Tenía razón acerca de fingir; qué le quedaba después de 19 años de pelear incesantemente por existir?!

 _Without me, his world will go on turning (sin mí su mundo seguirá girando)_  
 _A world that's full of happiness (un mundo lleno de felicidad)_  
 _that I have NEVER KNOWN! (Que nunca HE CONOCIDO!)_

Con esa última nota llena de emoción se le acabó la fuerza y comenzó a llorar, a pesar de los gritos de dolor de sus costillas y la agonía constante de sus piernas, cabeza y rostro. Iba a derrumbarse en un segundo, lo sabía.

Había llegado tan lejos como podía.

* * *

 _A world that's full of happiness (un mundo lleno de felicidad)_  
 _that I have NEVER KNOWN! (Que nunca HE CONOCIDO!)_

Cuando lograba esa perfecta nota alta que expresaba más emociones delas que él había sentido en toda su visa, la encontró.

Y luego vio sus hombros temblar.

Y después la vio caer al suelo.

Y entonces comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. A pesar del susurro del viento y la lluvia en sus oídos, la escuchó terminar su canción, tan frágil y tan destrozada pero con tanta determinación que lo sintió en lo más profundo de su alma.

 _I love him. (Lo amo.)_  
 _I LOVE HIM. (LO AMO.)_  
 _I LOVE HIM. (LO AMO!)_  
 _But only… (Pero…)_

Casi llegaba con ella.

 _On my own... (Sola estoy…)_

Había llegado. Se arrodilló en el pavimento empapado junto a su cabeza, sin importarle el pavimento y sus pantalones empapados. Muy gentilmente levantó su cabeza del pavimento y la giró hacia él, colocándola en su regazo.

Maldición.

Tenía ambos ojos cerrados, pero el izquierdo estaba tan inflamado que parecía que nunca volvería a abrirse. Su rostro estaba cubierta de sangre cuya procedencia era probablemente el corte sobre su ojo izquierdo o su evidente nariz rota.

"Mierda Éponine? Éponine, puedes escucharme?" Preguntó con desesperación. Su ojo derecho tembló. "Éponine, estás a salvo, soy Enjolras, puedes escucharme?" Para su inmenso alivio su ojo derecho se abrió, lleno de confusión y sorpresa cuando lo miró a los ojos. Éponine abrió la boca para hablar, escurriendo sangre y agua en el pantalón de él, pero solo logró un rasposo suspiro de "E-Enjolras?"

La incredulidad y la sorpresa en su voz causó que la usualmente disciplinada voz de su personalidad de mármol le susurrara con arrogancia en el oído ' _por supuesto que no te esperaba a ti, ni siquiera son amigos. Preferiría que cualquiera estuviera aquí con ella menos tú.'_ Pero la ignoró. Porque no importaba a quien quería ahí con ella, él fue quien acudió en su ayuda y ella lo necesitaba.

"Voy a cargarte Éponine, te llevaré a mi auto. Está bien?" Tomo el mínimo movimiento de su cabeza como un sí, porque francamente lo haría de cualquier modo; entonces tan cuidadosamente como era capaz, colocó uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro y la levantó. El movimiento causó que Éponine soltara un grito de dolor que llegó a lo más profundo de Enjolras. "Lo siento Éponine, lo siento mucho."

Manteniendo su preciado cargamento tan estable como era posible, llegó hasta su auto. Su ojo estaba cerrado de nuevo pero estaba despierta, y Enjolras sintió la ira creciendo dentro de sí. Quién podría hacerle esto a una chica tan pequeña, divertida y llena de vida como Éponine? A cualquiera? Cómo era posible que monstruos tan malvados y desalmados tuvieran permitido caminar por la Tierra?"

Habían llegado al auto. La colocó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y tomó un par de playeras y suéteres de la cajuela una vez que la dejó en el auto. Hizo una bola con la ropa y la colocó entre la cabeza de Éponine y la puerta como una almohada, después colocó algunas camisas sobre ella como una frazada para intentar mantenerla caliente, antes de abrochar su cinturón de seguridad. Necesitaba conseguirle atención médica lo más pronto posible. "Voy a llevarte al hospital, está bien Éponine?"

La chica abrió el ojo derecho repentinamente e intentó incorporarse, solo consiguiendo moverse un poco y recargarse de nuevo en el asiento. "NO!" Logró murmurar. "No? Por qué no? Éponine necesitas un doctor, pronto." "Hospital no… mal lugar… registros." Enjolras ni siquiera pretendió por un momento entender lo que ella dijo pero no quería meterla en aún más problemas, así que dijo "bien, te llevaré con Joly. Eso está permitido?" "Sí." "Bien." Rodeó rápidamente el auto y entró del lado del conductor, dirigiéndose a casa de Joly como un hombre poseído.

* * *

Courfeyrac estaba acostumbrado a extraños llamando a su puerta en la noche, venía incluido cuando compartías un departamento con Grantaire. El pobre de Joly aguantaba demasiado. Pero algo que nunca esperaba era abrir la puerta a las once de la noche y ver a un Enjolras empapado de pies a cabeza sosteniendo en sus brazos a una Éponine golpeada, inconsciente e igualmente empapada, con una mirada de pura desesperación en su rostro.

"JOLY!"


	17. La Noche De Un Día Difícil

Joly estaba bajo su escritorio buscando la pluma que había tirado cuando Courfeyrac gritó su nombre.

"JOLY!"

La sorpresa causó que diera un salto repentino y que como resultado se golpeara la cabeza contra su escritorio y se le cayeran los lentes.

 _'PUTA MADRE, MIERDA, OW! Eso definitivamente causará un chichón, podría tener una contusión, o amnesia o una hemorragia cerebral! Necesito ir por una tomografía lo antes posible, Courf tendrá que llevarme. Espera... Courf necesitaba algo...'_ pensó para sus adentros, mientras salía cuidadosamente de debajo de su escritorio, luego se colocó sus gafas de armazón negro rectangular de nuevo en su rostro.

Salió de su habitación, diciendo: "Courf tengo una lesión cerebr-MIERDA." Había visto a sus invitados inesperados, enviando todos sus temores sobre hemorragias cerebrales al bote de basura, Éponine lo necesitaba más en esos momentos.

"Pónganla sobre la mesa, iré por mi maletín." _No es lo ideal, no he esterilizado esa mesa en la última media hora, pero tendrá que servir por ahora._

Courfeyrac saltó a la acción diciendo: "Está bien, yo iré por él, tú solo... solo ayúdala Joly. Por favor."

Las últimas palabras sonaron como un susurro, llenas de preocupación, desesperanza y culpa por no haberla protegido.

Joly cruzó la sala de estar y quitó las pocas cosas que había sobre la gran mesa de la cocina antes de ayudar a Enjolras a colocar cuidadosamente a la inconsciente Éponine sobre ella. Tomó una manta del sofá para usarla como almohada. Luego de aplicarse gel antibacterial en las manos le pasó el frasco a Enjolras para que hiciera lo mismo. Joly se colocó junto a Éponine, mirando de arriba a abajo su forma inconsciente y repentinamente todos sus pensamientos salieron de su mente y entró en lo que los chicos llamaban 'modo doctor', donde lo único que notaba eran las necesidades médicas de su paciente y como podría solucionarlas.

"Cuanto tiempo ha estado inconsciente?" Preguntó mientras revisaba que sus vías aéreas estuvieran libres.

"Cinco minutos hasta ahora, más o menos, la... la encontré cerca de la Rue Plumet y... estaba despierta cuando la subí al coche, pero estaba inconsciente cuando llegamos aquí. Es-estará bien Joly?"

Enjolras apenas podía hablar debido a la preocupación, Joly jamás lo había visto tan alterado por algo. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Courfeyrac regreso con el gran maletín negro de Joly, que contenía todos sus suministros médicos y miró al joven doctor a los ojos. A pesar de su acostumbrada alegría y despreocupación, Courfeyrac era una persona muy sensible que sabía exactamente lo que los ojos de Joly querían decir, no sabía si Éponine estaría bien.

"Enjolras podrías ayudar a Joly con Éponine? Yo iré por Gavroche, debería estar aquí."

Joly miró a Enjolras. "Es muy pronto para saberlo. La despertaría pero querrá estar inconsciente mientras acomodo algunos de sus huesos. Bien, dame mi estetoscopio."

Revisó el latido de su corazón, latía un poco rápido para su gusto pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer por ahora. Su respiración también era superficial e irregular... necesitaba actuar rápidamente.

Comenzó por su cabeza. Había un corte ligeramente profundo sobre una de sus cejas que necesitaría puntos para detener el sangrado. Su ojo izquierdo estaba muy hinchado pero esa era una prioridad menor, era incómodo pero no amenazaba su vida, lo mismo iba para ese labio partido. La nariz estaba claramente rota pero la arreglaría después.

Moviéndose por su cuerpo, identificó un hombro severamente dislocado y un rápido apretón a sus costados le indicó que varias de sus costillas estaban dañadas y dos incluso fracturadas. El incómodo ángulo de su pierna derecha le indicó que definitivamente estaba rota y que necesitaba arreglo.

"Necesito reacomodar su hombro pero revisaré su abdomen primero antes de hacer demasiado. Enjolras toma las tijeras y ayúdame a quitarle la playera."

Enjolras se congeló. El pánico se presentó en los ojos del atractivo líder. 'En serio?!'

"ENJOLRAS, este no es el momento para la modestia, ella está en peligro! Agarra las tijeras!"

Enjolras dudó por un momento pero finalmente hizo lo que Joly le dijo. Joly sostuvo la empapada tela para que Enjolras cortara, apenas capaz de contener una sonrisa, a pesar de la seriedad de la situación. 'No le teme a las mujeres, sí cómo no. Tiene suerte de que sólo esté yo aquí, Grantaire y Courfeyrac se lo comerían vivo de estar aquí.'

Mientras hacía a un lado lo que quedaba de la playera de Éponine, Joly hizo una mueca ante el estado de su cuerpo. Su pecho y abdomen estaban severamente amoratados particularmente su estómago, el cual estaba cubierto de marcas rojas, negras y azules. Sería un milagro que no hubiera sangrado interno pero si estuviera sangrando internamente, ya sería obvio a estas alturas. Eso sería lo que decidiera la seriedad de su situación. 'Supongo que lo descubriremos pronto.'

"Ok... el hombro. Enjolras necesito que la sostengas aquí," señaló un área en su espalda, "y aquí. Sostenla firmemente y yo acomodaré su hombro... esto le dolerá muchísimo así que podría despertar, prepárate para eso."

Enjolras lucía aterrorizado.

"No puedes darle algo para aliviar el dolor?"

"Sólo tengo un suministro limitado y no quiero eliminar síntomas para que cuando despierte podamos saber todo lo que le pasa... después, lo haré. Te lo prometo."

Aparentemente satisfecho, el alto hombre de cabello rizado se arremangó su camisa y se puso en la posición que Joly le había mostrado. El joven doctor lo miró a los ojos y después volvió a mirar el hombro de Éponine.

"Tres, dos, uno..."

CRACK.

* * *

'AHHHHHHH!'

Éponine despertó con un grito de agonía e inmediatamente intentó incorporarse, pero sintió que unas manos fuertes la sostenían gentilmente hacia abajo. Abrió un ojo y encontró a un alterado Enjolras que la consolaba y le acariciaba el cabello.

 _'Qué sucede?! Dónde demonios estoy?! Por qué está Enjolras aquí y por qué se ve tan preocupado? Voy a morir?!'_

No podía verlo pero escucho la voz de Joly decir: "Éponine, estás a salvo, soy Joly. Voy a ayudarte, ya estás a salvo."

Lágrimas de dolor llenaron sus ojos, haciendo borrosa su visión pero mantuvo su vista fija en Enjolras. No podría decir por qué pero por alguna extraña razón, dentro de todo el dolor y la confusión él era lo único que tenía sentido.

* * *

El grito desgarrador despertó a Grantaire de su profundo sueño. Mientras su mente se aclaraba, se volvió más consciente de la conmoción afuera de su habitación, y salió a investigar.

No estaba de que esperar pero definitivamente no era a Joly enyesado la pierna de una empapada Éponine sin playera, mientras Enjolras le acariciaba el cabello intentando consolarla y limpiándole con delicadeza la sangre del rostro con una esponja.

Un espasmo de celos intensos recorrió su cuerpo al ver la atención que su mejor amiga recibía del demacrado, pero aún muy SEXY, _cómo logra hacer eso?_ , Enjolras, pero desapareció en cuanto vio el estado en que Éponine se encontraba.

"DIABLOS Éponine! Qué demonios te sucedió, estás bien?!" Atravesó la habitación apresurado para llegar a su lado, Enjolras se apartó un poco para que pudieran verse claramente. _Mierda! Cómo diablos terminó así?!_

"R... estás aquí." Sonrió Éponine con calidez, entonces comenzó a llorar y su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor. _Mierda, si Pony está llorando... es muy grave._ Demonios, solo juzgando por su rostro se notaba que era grave.

"Intenta tranquilizarte Ép, llorar sólo hará más daño a tus costillas." Recomendó Joly.

Grantaire tomó la mano de su mejor amiga entre las suyas. "Por supuesto que estoy aquí Pony, siempre estaré aquí... qué mierda sucedió?"

"Te...tenía que pro-protegerlo. T-tú lo entiendes R-R-Romeo." _Oh maldición, qué hizo Marius ésta vez?_

Joly apartó la vista de la pierna de Éponine con una mirada de disculpa en sus ojos. "Enjolras podrías ayudarme un momento? Esta parte será la más dolorosa, en verdad lo siento... intenta no hablar."

Éponine asintió débilmente. Joly y Grantaire hicieron contacto visual por un momento, con lo que Grantaire comprendió que sería mejor distraerla.

"Te dije que no me llamaras así," bromeó ligeramente. "Los otros chicos se pondrán celosos."

Ella cerró el ojo que no estaba hinchado y sonrió ligeramente, luego se mordió el labio e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras Enjolras levantaba cuidadosamente su pierna lesionada para que Joly colocara el último vendaje.

"Como sea Éponine, esta tarde tuve una... como se llama? Erm... oh, una epifanía! Tuve una epifanía. Romeo se enamora de Julieta, cierto? PERO, al comienzo de la obra está enamorado de esta chica Rosaline, y se siente como amor verdadero en ese momento pero no lo es. Tal vez, y no me golpees porque solo dije tal vez... tal vez Marius es tu Rosaline. Tal vez aun estás esperando a tu Julieta."

Grantaire miró a Enjolras y a Joly; Joly seguía muy concentrado pero Enjolras lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de ligera sorpresa en su rostro. El corazón de Grantaire dio un salto y se le revolvió el estómago, era un incómodo efecto secundario de la extrema alegría que sentía. Tal vez su Julieta no lo había notado en una fiesta, sino luego de varios años, como resultado de un comentario inteligente que había dicho mientras consolaban y atendían a una joven severamente golpeada en la mesa de la cocina.

Sería poco ortodoxo por lo menos, pero Grantaire lo aceptaba. No le importaba cómo había sucedido. Solo le importaba que había sucedido.

Tenía que suceder eventualmente, no es así?

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero seguir subiendo capítulos regularmente para que no me olviden.**

 **Pues eso es todo jaja los quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto.**

 ** _Bren_**


	18. Sólo Estoy Durmiendo

Más o menos una hora después Joly había terminado de curar a Éponine y le había dado una pequeña dosis de in poderoso sedante. Esto no había sido tarea fácil, debido a sus continuas protestas como: 'estoy bien, en serio! Ya ni siquiera me duele tanto. Seguro puedo ponerme de pie y todo. Solo iré a casa, ustedes ya han hecho suficiente, ya los dejaré en paz...', que venían acompañadas de intentos de ponerse de pie, lo que causó que ponerle las inyecciones fuera más difícil de lo esperado. Enjolras, Grantaire y Joly le dijeron que no fuera estúpida, que tenía que quedarse, pero no sirvió de nada. Después de un rato, Combeferre, quien había llegado con Courfeyrac y Gavroche, había sido inusualmente estricto al insistir que se quedara exactamente donde estaba; los había sorprendido a todos, sobre todo a Éponine quien guardó silencio de inmediato y momentos después, aceptó los sedantes sin protestar.

Los cinco Amis y Gavroche tomaron asiento en diferentes lugares de la habitación mientras Éponine yacía en la mesa de la cocina durmiendo, cubierta con múltiples mantas para mantenerla abrigada.

Courfeyrac habló primero: "Bueno, no puede quedarse en la mesa toda la noche, necesita dormir en una cama."  
"Está bien moverla?" Preguntó Combeferre a Joly.  
"Estoy casi seguro de que no hay hemorragia interna pero no quiero moverla mucho, quiero mantenerla en observación. Aún no está completamente sana." Contestó el joven doctor, limpiando sus lentes con su camisa.  
"Puede dormir en mi cama." Anunció Grantaire, ante lo cual se escuchó un coro de cinco 'NO!' "Por qué no?!"  
"Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaste tu habitación?!" Preguntó Joly.  
"Eso no importa, cuándo fue la última vez que cambiaste las sábanas de tu cama? Rio Courfeyrac. Joly añadió con asco poco contenido: "El olor ahí es lo suficientemente pungente para despertarla, incluso con los sedantes que le di."  
"Está bien, lo entiendo, mi habitación no… que tal la habitación de Courfeyrac?"  
"En verdad es una buena idea? Sabiendo lo que hace ahí, no queremos añadir 'infección accidental de sífilis' a su lista de malestares." Esta contribución por parte de Enjolras causó risas por toda la habitación.  
"Qué significa eso? Qué es sífils? Cómo lo sacaría Ép de la cama de Courf?" Añadió Gavroche. Los hombres se miraron incómodos por un segundo antes de que Joly dijera: "Puede dormir en mi cama, al menos está limpia. Me quedaré despierto para asegurarme de que no necesita nada."  
"No Joly, ya hiciste suficiente, debes estar exhausto." Razonó Combeferre. "Yo me quedaré a hacer guardia. Tengo suficiente conocimiento médico para hacer lo que se necesite pero te despertaré si luce muy mal."  
"No dormiré de todos modos así que puedes tomar mi cama Jol." Añadió Courfeyrac.  
"Yo no voy'ir a ningún lado. Me quedo con Ép." Declaró Gavroche cruzado de brazos y mirándolos de forma muy similar a como lo hacía Éponine y retándolos a contradecirlo.  
"Por supuesto que puedes quedarte, pequeño. Tu colchón inflable está en mi cuarto, lo inflaré por ti." Lo relajó Courfeyrac, revolviéndole el cabello.  
"Puedo estar con Ép?" Gavroche miró a Combeferre, quien respondió: "No hay mucho espacio ahí dentro pero prometo despertarte si algo sucede, ok?" Gavroche frunció el ceño pero asintió. "Sólo si lo juras."  
"Por mi vida."  
"Está bien entonces." Él y Courfeyrac se retiraron para inflar el colchón.

Combeferre miró a Enjolras y le preguntó: "Tú que harás? Irás a casa?"

Lo había considerado. En verdad había hecho todo lo que podía para ayudar, y había suficientes personas ahí para asegurarse de que Éponine estuviera bien, mejores personas que él en verdad, que eran más cercanos a ella y más calificados. Su mente le decía que se fuera a casa a descansar, darse un baño y cambiar su ropa.

Pero simplemente no podía. Después de todo lo sucedido esa noche debía asegurarse que estaba bien.

"No, me quedaré. Me quedaré con Courfeyrac."

"Estás igual de empapado que ella, necesitas abrigarte y cambiar de ropa o también tendré que atenderte a ti." Indicó Joly.

Enjolras miró su ropa mojada y cubierta de sangre y decidió que Joly tenía razón. Si necesitaba cambiarse de ropa. "Iré a casa y me ducharé y cambiaré rápidamente y regresaré de inmediato. Por cierto deberíamos cambiarla de ropa y moverla a la habitación."

"Oh sí, por supuesto." Exclamó Joly. "Casi lo olvido, eso es terrible."

"Tomaré algo de ropa para ella," murmuró Grantaire antes de ir a hacerlo. A su regreso, los cuatro hombres se vieron entre ellos antes de que Combeferre preguntara incómodo: "Cómo haremos esto?"

Joly dijo: "Yo lo haré; yo lo he… visto antes. Soy un doctor. Un profesional y… así. Combeferre, podrías ayudarme?"

Enjolras soltó un suspiro de Alivio. Por un horrible Segundo pensó que vería mucho más de Éponine de lo que planeaba esa noche (incluso más de lo que ya había visto). Grantaire les entregó la ropa y luego ambos se sentaron en el sofá que estaba de espaldas a la cocina mientras Joly y Combeferre cambiaban la ropa de Éponine.

Una vez que la cambiaron a ropa seca y limpia, (bueno, tan limpia como podría estar la ropa de Grantaire), era momento de moverla. Comenzó una discusión sobre quién sostendría qué pero Enjolras se estaba aburriendo y Éponine había estado demasiado tiempo sobre la mesa, en su opinión. Así que caminó hacia ella y levantó gentilmente ala pequeña mujer entre sus brazos por tercera vez esa noche. Nadie protestó y él la llevó decidido hacia la habitación de Joly, donde la colocó con delicadeza sobre la cama.

Alejó el montón de rizos empapados de su rostro y le limpió las gotas de sudor que estaban adheridas a él. Después la tapó con las sábanas y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y alejarse cuando, en un impulso, se inclinó y la besó castamente en la frente.

"Duerme bien Éponine." Susurró antes de alejarse.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Ya comienza el romance y eso significa problemas en esta historia, pero también vendrán bodas y cosas agradables así que quédense conmigo.**

 **Pues eso es todo por ahora, cuídense mucho.**

 **Los quiero!**

 _ **Bren**_


	19. Es Cuestión de Tiempo

Enjolras pensó que nadie había visto su pequeño 'gesto', pero Combeferre lo había visto.

El apacible filósofo estaba de pie justo frente al marco de la puerta, esperando que Enjolras se retirara para que él pudiera entrar y tomar asiento junto a la cama para comenzar su guardia. Conociendo a Enjolras como lo conocía, sabía lo avergonzado que estaría si se enteraba que Combeferre lo había visto, así que se alejó de la puerta hasta que Enjolras salió momentos después.

"No tardaré mucho, Combeferre, solo necesito un par de cosas." Dijo rígidamente mientras jugaba con las llaves de su auto.

Grantaire miró a Enjolras desde su lugar en el sillón y después dijo: "Quieres compañía? Si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada me volveré loco."

"Si te mantiene lejos de la bebida, supongo." Fue la fría respuesta.

Ouch. Al parecer Enjolras volvía a la normalidad. Como era de esperarse, Grantaire estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios, ya que los recibía varias veces al día. Combeferre había intentado sugerir a Enjolras que no fuera tan duro con Grantaire, pero fue inútil. Ante esto, Grantaire solo sonrió y respondió: "Bueno, tú no estás en mejor estado que yo para conducir a juzgar por tu apariencia, así que supongo que necesitas alguien contigo que se asegure de que estás bien. Está bien, puedes agradecerme después."

Enjolras asintió y ambos partieron. Courfeyrac aún estaba acomodando la cama de Gavroche así que Combeferre se quedó solo con Éponine en la habitación de Joly. Fiel a su naturaleza, usó ese tiempo para pensar; específicamente para pensar en los eventos de esa noche y lo que acababa de presenciar entre Enjolras y Éponine.

Se había asustado terriblemente cuando Courf llamó a su puerta con Gavroche tras él y le dijo que fuera rápido, que algo terrible le había sucedido a Éponine. Durante el corto viaje hacia el apartamento de Courf, Grant y Joly, le habían informado lo poco que sabían sobre lo que había sucedido: Enjolras había aparecido en su puerta, completamente empapado y fuera de sí por la preocupación, cargando a un Éponine gravemente herida en sus brazos; Joly la estaba atendiendo en la cocina porque aparentemente el hospital no era una opción (según Gavroche era mejor que nadie supiera donde estaba); Marius no aparecía por ningún lado. Combeferre agradecía que Courf hubiera ido por él; jamás se habría perdonado si algo le pasara a Éponine y él podría ser de ayuda, y si no podía, al menos intentaría calmar a los Amis más afectados.

Courfeyrac le había dicho que Enjolras estaba preocupado pero incluso Combeferre estaba sorprendido ante lo frenético que estaba su mejor amigo cuando él llegó. Enjolras jamás mostraba sus emociones, a menos que fuera enojo o pasión relacionada con la injusticia social pero esa noche era un regalo para la vista: las arrugas de su frente se notaban más debido al ceño fruncido que se negaba a salir de su rostro; además tenía la mirada llena de ansiedad y repetidamente pasaba una mano por sus rizos empapados, alborotándolos tanto que parecían un nido de pájaros para cuando Joly terminó de atender a Éponine. Su camisa azul claro se pegaba a su pecho y casi se podía ver a través de ella, y el color oscuro de su pantalón originalmente claro demostraba que estaba definitivamente empapado. A pesar de todo esto, Enjolras parecía no importarle, tenía toda su atención puesta en la diminuta mujer sobre la mesa. Combeferre había pensado al principio que solo estaba sorprendido por el estado en que se encontraba Éponine, no parecía muy probable que Enjolras hubiera visto a alguien tan herido antes y su amigo incluso pudo haber presenciado lo que causó esas lesiones; aún no sabía la historia completa. Pero el cuidado con el que Enjolras la había cargado y llevado a la habitación de Joly, sin mencionar sus acciones al meterla en la cama, sugerían a Combeferre que se trataba de algo más.

No sabía que el hombre de mármol fuera así, para ser honestos. Sabía que Enjolras se preocupaba por sus amigos y por la gente de Francia, pero siempre parecía preocuparse desde una cómoda distancia, hasta ahora. Él siempre había estado en contra del grupo en cuanto a su percepción de Enjolras como un robot asexual, al conocer al hombre desde la infancia, sabía que Enjolras había tenido exactamente tres novias, todas bastante serias pero ninguna duró mucho. Pero desde que habían comenzado la universidad, Patria y la lucha por la igualdad habían eclipsado completamente casi todo en su lista de prioridades. La cantidad de mujeres que se le ofrecían nunca tenían oportunidad y usualmente terminaban reparando sus corazones rotos en la cama de Courfeyrac. Podía ser que Enjolras se estaba enamorando de la única mujer que no estaba remotamente interesada en él?

Era típico de él llevar la contraria, pensó Combeferre con una sonrisa.

Debería decirle a los Amis lo que había visto? Ellos DEFINITIVAMENTE comenzarían a burlarse y Enjolras estaría muy avergonzado, Éponine también se sorprendería un poco cuando despertara, sin mencionar el efecto que tendría en el ya roto corazón de Grantaire. Además, él no sabía qué significaba exactamente y estaba muy seguro de que Enjolras tampoco lo sabía.

No, era mejor dejarlo así por ahora. Observaría cuidadosamente y esperaría para ver cómo se desenvolvía el asunto. Porque algo definitivamente sucedería, para bien o para mal: por mucho que Enjolras intentara fingir que nada había pasado, definitivamente era algo importante. Nadie, incluso el hombre de mármol, podía negar sus sentimientos por siempre.

Satisfecho con su decisión, Combeferre sacó su teléfono y comenzó a jugar Fruit Ninja.

Sería una larga noche. Tal vez podría batir su record.

* * *

Por fuera Enjolras era un modelo de calma pero por dentro estaba en llamas.

Qué demonios había sido eso? Por qué la besaste? Ni siquiera te agrada! Es tan molesta! Discutes con ella todos los días! Ella es la única persona en el planeta que es tan terca como tú! Y si alguien te vio?

DIOS, espero que nadie lo viera.

Pero y si alguien lo hizo?! Tendrás que explicar la razón y TÚ ni siquiera sabes porque lo hiciste!

Estás exagerando Enjolras. Simplemente lo hiciste porque estabas preocupado por ella, la encontraste medio muerta en la calle por amor de Dios! Has tenido una noche altamente irregular, es de esperarse que hagas cosas estúpidas. No significa que estés enamorado de ella o algo!

Whoa, quién mencionó el amor?! En el peor caso es un poco de atracción física. Nada que no pueda manejar. Nada que no haya controlado antes, incluso aunque sea un poco más fuerte que lo usual. Probablemente porque ha pasado tanto desde que… sucedió algo.

Y fue solo en la frente. Mi tía abuela Alfonsina siempre besa a la gente en la frente, no es nada sexual!

Seguro, síguelo repitiendo hasta que te lo creas…

ESTOY DISCUTIENDO CONMIGO MISMO SOBRE ESTO. QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?! NO SIGNIFICA NADA DE TODOS MODOS!

* * *

Cuando había ofrecido acompañarlo, Grantaire no pensó que sería un viaje en completo silencio. Luego de la forma en que había impresionado a Enjolras antes, esperaba al menos una conversación casual, incluso una plática entre amigos.

A quién quería engañar? Con Enjolras? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO.

Se detuvieron frente el edificio donde vivía Enjolras y el atractivo líder apagó el motor del auto y se pasó una mano por el cabello por millonésima vez esa noche. Algo claramente lo molestaba y Grantaire ya no podía ignorarlo.

"Estás bien Enjolras? Estás muy callado y pareces un poco distraído."

"Estoy bien, gracias. Solo estoy preocupado por Éponine… y por Gavroche y por todos. Quiero decir, podríamos haber evitado tanto drama cuando tenemos tarea y una rebelión que planear."

Oye, te amo pero incluso yo puedo escuchar lo mal que eso sonó. "No creo que Éponine tuviera planes de ser atacada o… lo que sea que haya pasado."

"No, no, por supuesto que no. Solo espero que no haya daños permanentes. Y aun no entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió! Marius estaba con ella cuando salieron del café y solo fueron a la Rue Plumet!"

"Bueno pero Marius tiene la cabeza en las nubes, no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda de todos modos. Ella hizo algo para protegerlo, eso está claro, pero no sé qué. Cómo la encontraste?"

"Marius regresó solo al café y dijo que había escuchado un grito y que no había podido encontrar a Éponine. Luego habló sin parar de esa condenada chica que le gusta y pensé que debía ir a buscarla ya que él claramente no lo haría"

"Y dónde estaba?"

"La encontré en la Rue de la Quintinie colapsada en el suelo. Probablemente no la habría encontrado pero estaba… cantando."

"No sabías que sabe cantar?" Algo sucedió en esos hermosos ojos azules que los hizo oscurecerse por un momento pero simplemente respondió 'no.' "Es muy buena, no es así? Creo que lo usa como una forma de expresar sus sentimientos. Debió ser difícil encontrar la manera de hacerlo con ese padre que tiene. No entiendo cómo se mantiene tan fuerte, es como si guardara todo en su interior y luego lo expresara en forma de canción. Es increíble, de hecho."

"Así que tú ya la habías escuchado?"

"Sí, esta tarde. Cuando huyó al cuarto trasero." Grantaire pausó por un momento, decidiendo la mejor forma de enunciar lo que diría después; no quería traicionar la confianza de Éponine. "Cantó una canción de amor que trataba sobre aferrarse a alguien sin importar como te traten." Estuvo en silencio por un momento pero cuando Enjolras contestó, simplemente lo hizo con un frío "Marius." Wow es menos discreta de lo que pensé si incluso Enjolras se ha dado cuenta. "Ajá."

"Cuál era el nombre de la canción?"

"As Long As He Needs Me."

"Mierda."

Eso lo resume todo. Espera, acabas de decir una grosería?!... Es mejor no mencionarlo. "Ajá."

No dijeron nada más. Solo subieron al apartamento de Enjolras. Grantaire esperó en la sala mientras el hombre que amaba tomaba una ducha, se cambiaba de ropa (Dios, por qué la puerta del baño no era transparente?) y tomaba un par de cosas para Combeferre (una muda de ropa, cepillo de dientes, una revista). Y luego se fueron.

Eso habría sido suficiente para Grantaire. No solo tuvo una vista privilegiada de Enjolras sin camisa mientras buscaba una limpia (en serio, había tenido problemas para controlarse. Ese pecho, aun ligeramente húmedo por la ducha… Dios santo), incluso tuvo una conversación con Enjolras, una real, sin ningún comentario despectivo de su parte.

Pero aun hubo otra cosa que alegró la noche de Grantaire. Conducían de vuelta al departamento de Joly en silencio cundo de la nada Enjolras dijo: "Sabes, eres una excelente compañía cuando no estás bebiendo. Y lo que le dijiste a Éponine sobre Julietas y Rosalinas, eso fue muy astuto y amable. Estoy muy orgulloso de poder llamarte mi amigo."

En verdad intentaba evitar pensar en esta como la mejor noche de su vida mientras su mejor amiga yacía malherida en su apartamento, pero el pecho de Grantaire se hinchó de orgullo y emoción y no sabía si llorar de felicidad o besar a Enjolras justo ahí. Decidió que era mejor quedarse en silencio.

"Solo digo. Podrías llegar más lejos en la vida si dejaras el alcohol."

R se sintió un poco mal por ese último comentario, al igual que por el uso de la palabra 'amigo'. Ves, este tipo de cosas son las que hacen que necesite beber. Aún no me ves como nada más que un borracho estúpido.

Sin embargo, aún era lo más amable que Enjolras le había dicho. Eso tenía que ser un progreso. Estaba ORGULLOSO de él. Eso significaba que definitivamente aun había esperanza, cierto?

Jesús, todas estas señales mixtas. Necesito una cerveza.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste; aunque la verdad me empiezo a sentir un poco mal por Grantaire, él solo anhela amor!**

 **Pero desafortunadamente las cosas irán de mal en peor para él, también en un par de capítulos aparecerá Montparnasse y su historia con Éponine, seguirán los conflictos de amor entre Éponine y Enjolras e incluso habrá un par de bodas; pero todo eso en capítulos próximos así que no se lo pierdan.**

 **También gracias a ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, aunque mi traducción no sea la mejor, la hago con mucho cariño.**

 **Pues supongo que eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Los quiero!**

 ** _Bren._**

 **P.D.: No soy dueña de Fruit Ninja ni de los personajes ni de la historia, en fin, no soy dueña de nada en esta vida!**


	20. El Recuento de los Daños

Éponine despertó lentamente de su profundo sueño. Lo primero que notó fue la rigidez de sus miembros y la inmovilidad de su rostro, lo que la confundió. Por qué tengo problemas para mover mi rostro? Fue solo entonces, cuando intentó mover las piernas y la invadió un dolor cegador que se extendió por todo su cuerpo que recordó todo; Cosette. Marius. La Rue Plumet. Su padre. Gueulemer. Dolor. Llanto. Soledad. Luego… Enjolras. Después de eso no recordaba nada en absoluto.

Intentó abrir los ojos, logrando abrir solo el derecho pero fallando con el izquierdo. Lenta y cuidadosamente se sentó en el borde de la cama y entonces miró su cuerpo. Vestía una playera de los Black Keys que era demasiado grande para ella y pants grises de hombre con elástico en la cintura. Su pierna derecha estaba llena de vendajes y al sentir bajo la playera notó que sus costillas también lo estaban, lo que sugería que al menos una estaba fracturada. Sintió su rostro y notó un vendaje en la nariz y una plasta sobre su ojo izquierdo, posiblemente por una cortada.

Cristo, estoy en muy mal estado.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y notó que estaba en territorio desconocido. Una silla estaba junto a la cama, así que no había estado sola toda la noche. Dónde estoy? Jamás había estado en este lugar. Es la habitación de Enjolras? De algún modo no se siente como un lugar donde él viviría. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, se sostuvo de la silla y se puso de pie, los pants apenas se sostuvieron en sus caderas. Una vez estuvo en balance se dirigió al escritorio y vio una foto enmarcada de Musichetta y varios libros de texto. Oh, estoy en el apartamento de Joly! Enjolras debió haberme traído aquí.

Cojeó hacia la puerta y la abrió, sorprendiéndose un poco por la escena frente a ella, casi todos los Amis estaban ahí; R, Courf, Enjolras y Gavroche estaban de pie en la cocina, y los sofás de la sala los ocupaban Combeferre (quien lucía destrozado), Joly, Jehan, Bahorel, Bossuet y Feuilly. Musichetta estaba sentada sobre una rodilla de Bossuet y Sylvie estaba sentada en el suelo entre las piernas de Feuilly. Un grito colectivo de 'ÉPONINE!' sonó cuando notaron su presencia y todo mundo saltó a la acción; Gavroche corrió inmediatamente hacia ella para abrazarla, seguido de cerca por todos los demás, gritando preguntas sobre su bienestar y lo que había sucedido. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y no se distinguía quien decía qué, y el gentío y el ruido era demasiado para ella así que se detuvo contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio; ocasionando que Musichetta gritara "OK, TODO EL MUNDO HAGASE A UN LADO!" y la guiara a un sillón. Ella se dejó caer en el sillón con gusto, mirando a Chetta antes de disculparse con Feuilly y Sylvie por ocupar su asiento.

Los Amis volvieron a sentarse a su alrededor luego de que Joly les dijera que dejaran de sofocarla; algunos en los sofás, algunos en sillas que trajeron de la cocina, Gavroche se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Joly le revisó el pulso y colocó una mano en su frente, hablándole tranquilamente mientras lo hacía. "Pareces estar bien, tu pulso y temperatura están bien… eres una chica dura Éponine. Aunque nos diste un susto de muerte."

Ella solo le sonrió ligeramente en respuesta y dijo con voz ronca: "Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí, Joly."

Él le indicó que no se preocupara respondiendo simplemente: "Para qué están los amigos?"

Éponine lo besó en la mejilla y él sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y sentarse en el brazo de uno de los sofás.

Ella miró todos los rostros preocupados que estaban en silencio frente a ella y entonces algo se hizo evidente.

"Dónde está Marius?"

Su voz era apenas un susurro rasposo y su garganta se sentía como lija. Su pregunta fue seguida por un silencio incómodo que fue roto por Combeferre.

"No… no lo sabemos. No responde su teléfono." Su corazón se detuvo, la sorpresa rompiendo su voz ya de por sí débil pero logró decir: "Está bien? Cuándo fue la última vez que supieron de él?!"

R habló de inmediato, en un intento de reconfortarla. "Enjolras lo vio anoche antes de encontrarte… no te preocupes Pony, estoy seguro de que está bien. Probablemente solo olvidó cargar su teléfono de nuevo, ya sabes cómo es."

"Debería salir a buscarlo." Intentó ponerse de pie pero los gritos de protesta (y siendo honestos, el dolor de su pierna y costillas) la obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

"No irás a ningún lado."  
"No estás en condiciones de salir!"  
"Es una locura Ép!"  
 _Está bien, entiendo, fue una mala idea!_ "OK, OK, ME QUEDARÉ!"

Silencio de nuevo.

"Sí… sí estás lista y con fuerza suficiente… tal vez podrías decirnos lo que pasó?" Preguntó Jehan tentativamente. "Pero no te sientas obligada a hacerlo."

 _Con fuerza suficiente? Soy una Thénardier, nosotros siempre somos fuertes._

"No, no, les diré, estoy bien. En verdad." Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno todos saben que fui con Marius a buscar a su chica a la Rue Plumet, su nombre es Cosette por cierto, conducimos hasta ahí desde el café y cuando llegamos él salió a verla; ella vive casi al fondo de la calle, ya saben, en una de las casas elegantes con rejas y altos muros? Se… se suponía que esperaría en el auto pero… no podía quedarme ahí sin saber… así que salí y me escondí tras la pared de la casa de al lado. Ella lo ama también chicos, así que al menos hay buenas noticias…" Éponine guardó silencio un momento para mantener la compostura, sin atreverse a ver a nadie a los ojos (de haberlo hecho se habría encontrado con expresiones de extremo escepticismo e incredulidad), antes de proseguir con su historia con la voz ligeramente más fuerte. "Como sea… vi a alguien escondiéndose en las sombras cruzando la calle así que fui a ver qué sucedía. Era… era esta pandilla; se hacen llamar el Patron-Minette, son un montón de ladrones y asesinos y en general personas terribles. Uno de ellos era… era mi padre. Iban a robar la casa de Cosette y le habrían hecho daño y a su padre y a Marius, así que fui a intentar hacerlos cambiar de opinión, a distraerlos… y… más o menos funcionó. Yo… yo grité y Marius entró en el jardín de Cosette, lo que… no le agradó a mi pa y… bueno, terminé así."

"Tu propio padre te hizo esto?" Susurró Sylvie, horrorizada.

"En realidad fue este sujeto Gueulemer… se parece a Shrek y tiene el cerebro de una oveja muerta. Aunque mi papá le dijo que lo hiciera."

"Deberías llamar a la policía Éponine!" Exclamó Musichetta y Éponine sonrió con amargura.

"No tiene caso. La policía sabe cómo son esos tipos pero no harán nada al respecto. Lo han intentado en el pasado pero siempre logran salirse con la suya; mi papá una vez convenció a un jurado de que el policía que lo encontró había robado una casa."

Bahorel añadió furioso. "Pero no puede ser TAN bueno, nadie está por encima de la ley!"

"No está por encima. Está debajo, muy debajo. Probablemente han escuchado de él… en realidad no me apellido Jondrette… mi apellido real es Th-Thénardier." Miró de cerca las reacciones de sus amigos. La mayoría lucían sorprendidos, enojados y un poco asustados. Incluso la apatía usual de Enjolras tenía un dejo de sorpresa y enojo. "Lamento no haberles dicho, intentaba protegerlos… y a mí misma si soy honesta. Y en especial a Gavroche."

"Me perdiste con eso último… por qué a Gavroche?" Inquirió Feuilly.

"Soy su hermano" Anunció el pequeño con alegría. Exclamaciones de "EN SERIO?!" y "NO ES VERDAD" y "De hecho, ahora lo veo." Llenaron la habitación, colocando sonrisas en el rostro de Éponine, Gavroche, Courfeyrac y Grantaire, quienes lo sabían desde antes.

"Algún otro familiar secreto del que debamos saber? Es Bossuet tu primo segundo de parte de tu madre?" Bromeó Musichetta.

"Tienen la misma mala suerte." Comentó Bahorel, causando una ola de risitas en la habitación.

Éponine sonrió. "Solo una hermana, Azelma… no la conocen. Aún vive con mi padre."

"Entonces qué pasó después?" Preguntó Jehan. "Qué hiciste?"

"Bueno, no podía moverme, por mi pierna? Yo… traté de gritarle a Marius pero no podía hablar y él no me habría escuchado ni me hubiera visto, ya que estaba en el jardín de enfrente, así que simplemente se fue. Mi… mi papá dejó muy claro que volvería… así que tenía que salir de ahí."

Combeferre preguntó lo que todos estaban pensando. "Pero… cómo?"

"Simplemente… me apoyé en la pared y… y la usé para caminar. Me tomó varios intentos…"

"Pero tu pierna, tus costillas!" Joly estaba horrorizado.

"Dolió… mucho, de hecho. Pero era mucho mejor de lo que habría recibido de haberme quedado. Aún estaba diluviando, así que todo era mejor que quedarse tirada en un charco."

"Cómo continuaste caminando?" Preguntó Bossuet.

 _Bueno esto es vergonzoso._ "Yo… canté. Eso como que… me mantiene concentrada. De… de algún modo sabía que podría continuar si solo seguía cantando." _Eres tan patética, Thénardier. Todos se burlarán de ti._

Pero no lo hicieron. De hecho tuvo el efecto contrario. Jehan y Sylvie tenían lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y varios de los demás parecían a punto de unírseles. Gavroche se movió para abrazarla en la pierna sana, y Grantaire y Enjolras intercambiaron una extraña mirada antes de mirar al piso.

"Y cómo llegaste aquí?"

"No… no lo recuerdo exactamente. Recuerdo haberme caído y Enjolras vino y me cargó, después recuerdo estar en su auto y decirle que no me llevara al hospital pero… después no recuerdo nada. Supongo que me trajiste aquí?" Lo último se lo preguntó al atractivo líder, quien estaba de pie tras el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

Enjolras se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Si, bueno… Marius llegó al café y me contó lo del grito y que no sabía dónde estabas pero no parecía… bueno, de cualquier modo decidí ir a la Rue Plumet a buscarte y te… te escuché cantar y te encontré en el suelo. Habías llegado hasta la Rue de la Quintinie para cuando llegué contigo."

"Tan lejos?!" Susurró Sylvie, con voz llorosa.

"Si… así que te cargué y te levé a mi auto y te traje aquí. Luego Joly te atendió y todos sabemos el resto."

"TODOS SON UNOS HEROES." Lloró Jehan, escondiendo el rostro contra el hombro de Combeferre. Ferre puso los ojos en blanco y lo rodeo con un brazo para consolarlo.

Esto era lo que Éponine había temido al contar la historia. No quería parecer una clase de Hércules porque en su mente, no lo era. Solo había hecho lo necesario para mantenerse con vida.

Así era la vida, no? Hacer lo que sea necesario para mantenerte con vida.

No quería quedarse allí y ser alabada por su valentía por el siguiente par de horas ni tomar la compasión o las lágrimas de todos ellos. Ya tenía suficiente en su plato. Así que simplemente dijo: "Así que ahora ya lo saben, puedo irme a casa?"

Joly arrugó la nariz y dijo: "Aún vas a necesitar de muchos cuidados Éponine… dónde es 'casa'? Tal vez alguno de nosotros podría quedarse contigo hasta que estés más fuerte?"

 _Uh oh. No había pensado en eso._ "Oh está… ya saben… cerca del café."

"En qué edificio?" Preguntó Feuilly.

 _Mierda._ "Bueno no es… no es un edificio en sí."

"Estás viviendo con un amigo o pariente o algo así?" Inquirió Musichetta.

"No…" _Por favor no lo descubran, por favor no lo descubran._

"Estás viviendo en la calle, no es así?" Exigió Enjolras. _Oh, mierda._

Su silencio les dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber.

 _'Oh no puedes hablar en serio. Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan TESTARUDA para preferir dormir en la calle que pedir ayuda.'_ Pensó Enjolras furioso.

Los otros compartían el sentir de Enjolras. "Oh Éponine, por qué no lo dijiste niña tonta? Podrías haberte quedado en el café o conmigo!"

"Tienes que estar bromeando."

"No sé cómo no te has enfermado aún."

"Ey qué tiene de malo mi elefante, por qué no fuiste allí conmigo?!"

Éponine intentó poner los ojos en blanco y logró contestar: "CHICOS no es tan rave, me he quedado en el mismo lugar desde que dejé a mi padre, es seguro!"

"Esa es una débil definición de seguro, bajo cualquier estándar." Razonó Combeferre desde el sofá juntó a ella.

"Qué haces con tus cosas? Cómo tea seas?!" Preguntó Feuilly.

"De hecho… guarda algunas cosas en el Musain." Añadió Grantaire.

"LO SABÍAS?!" Gritaron todos en conjunto, incluidos Enjolras y Éponine.

"Solo desde ayer… De cualquier forma esta es una discusión inútil porque Éponine no puede seguir viviendo ahí." Declaró Grantaire.

El rostro de Éponine claramente decía: _Oh, no puedo? Quién lo dice?!_ "Y por qué no exactamente?" Demandó ella. _Ahora solo dices tonterías._

"Estás herida y hace frío, vas a acabar muerta de uno u otro modo!"

"He sobrevivido hasta ahora!" _Has logrado acabar medio muerta!_

"Si, eso está MUY claro!"

"CHICOS, dejen de pelear!" Los interrumpió Combeferre.

"En eso tiene razón Grantaire, Ép, no puedes quedarte allí." Razonó Joly. "Necesitas cuidados, limpieza… un techo sobre tu cabeza. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites, puedes quedarte en mi cama."

"No puedo hacer eso Joly, ya has hecho demasiado, no voy a dejarte sin una cama donde dormir."

"No hay problema en realidad."

"Sí lo hay, no lo permitiré. Pero muchas gracias, por todo… de hecho, de quién es esta ropa?"

"Mía." Respondió Grantaire.

"Oh, gracias R. The Black Keys. Me gusta." El hombre de cabellos rizados simplemente sonrió, mostrando alivio en sus cansados ojos.

"Podrías quedarte con Bossuet, Bahorel y yo?" Aportó Jehan.

"Tienen una cama extra?" Preguntó Joly.

"Bueno… no."

"Entonces no puedo, no dejaré a nadie sin cama!" Insistió la pequeña fiera de cabello ondulado.

Enjolras miró a Combeferre. Él ya había pensado lo mismo que su compañero de casa; tenían una habitación extra que usaban para trabajar. Era pequeña pero serviría. _Yo no lo sugeriré, de por sí está enojada conmigo!_ Pensó el atractivo rubio pero asintió a Combeferre quien dijo con tranquilidad: "Nosotros tenemos una habitación extra."

 _Quiénes son 'nosotros'?_ Pensó Éponine. _Quién vive con Combeferre?_

"Enjolras y tú están de acuerdo con esto?" Preguntó Joly. _Oh GENIAL. Hay algún modo de salir de esto?_

"En serio estoy bien, no quiero causar molestias."

"No te escaparás de esto Éponine." Declaró Combeferre con voz tranquila pero firme. "No podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que estás viviendo en la calle. Ya es malo de por si con Gavroche y eso que él está en la habitación de Courfeyrac la mayoría del tiempo."

 _En serio? Eso es nuevo._ Miró a Gavroche, quien se sonrojó y dijo: "Aún me quedo con los chicos en el elefante pero Courf tiene Netflix y un colchón inflable y-"

"Está bien Gav, no me molesta… Honestamente me alegra que estés bajo techo, es más seguro." Le sonrió Éponine para calmarlo y él sonrió de vuelta.

"Exacto, así que está decidido." Sonrió Courfeyrac.

 _Ah mierda, me metí yo sola en esa._ "Bien… de acuerdo. Me mudaré con Enjolras y Combeferre." Todos vitorearon. "Solo temporalmente!" Les advirtió pero nadie la escuchaba.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Perdón por el retraso pero es que he estado un poco ocupada pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Por fin se resuelve el misterio de Éponine, lo que le pasó y su verdadero nombre, su relación con Gav y su situación de vivienda.**

 **A partir de aquí comienza lo bueno con Enjolras y ella, es un poco lento pero seguro, espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias como siempre a ti, sí a ti que estás leyendo y espero que continues haciendolo porque sin ustedes no soy nada.**

 **Pues nos leemos pronto.**

 **Los quiero mucho.**

 _ **Bren**_


	21. Bandera Blanca

Había estado viviendo con ellos por tres días.

Los chicos habían movido sus escritorios a sus habitaciones para que ella tuviera la suya propia, a pesar de sus protestas continuas, le compraron una cama, un buró y un clóset de Ikea. Enjolras había ido por su ropa al callejón y Grantaire había traído sus cosas del café, así que ya comenzaba a lucir como su habitación; sus fotos estaban pegadas a la pared, sus libros estaban en una repisa y su cepillo sobre el buró. Casi se sentía como su hogar.

Físicamente estaba mucho mejor. Su ojo izquierdo aún estaba hinchado pero ya podía abrirlo, y los moretones en su estómago y pecho comenzaban a desvanecerse a un purpura pálido, en lugar del color negro que antes tenían. Era muy pronto para ver mucha diferencia en sus otras heridas, incluso para alguien que sanaba rápido como ella pero la combinación de comidas frecuentes, pequeñas dosis de analgésicos y una cama cómoda hacían que se sintiera bien, siempre y cuando no se moviera mucho.

Su mente, sin embargo, estaba enloqueciendo. Por supuesto que habían discutido, como ella esperaba. Habían discutido sobre la perspectiva de Enjolras al respecto de la condición de su vivienda previa, sobre su terquedad, o sobre algo insignificante como algún comentario de un noticiero con el que había estado en desacuerdo, que parecía un gran problema en su momento pero… en realidad no lo era. Algo acerca de Enjolras la hacía enfurecer y se sentía bien aliviar el estrés diciendo un par de improperios, incluso aunque no estuviera enojada en ese momento, pero luego de varias sugerencias gentiles de una tregua por parte de varios Amis, ella se había disculpado y había sugerido comenzar de nuevo, en su mayoría por el bien de Combeferre.

No la había ayudado mucho a tranquilizarse, Marius no había ido a verla y aún tenía su teléfono así que no podía llamarlo. No podía pensar en otra cosa. ¿Por qué no había ido a verla? ¿Dónde ESTÁS Marius? La única diferencia desde su oferta de paz era que ahora discutía con ella misma en su mente, en vez de en voz alta con Enjolras.

Había habido buenos tiempos, algunas risas, llegó a conocer a Combeferre mucho mejor y descubrió que era un sujeto amable y divertido, que se preocupaba por otros más que cualquier persona que había conocido. También había sucedido un incidente temprano ese día donde Éponine pensó que los ojos de Enjolras iban a salirse de sus órbitas y que correría por las colinas como un conejo asustado. Éponine no había podido respirar de tanto reír por al menos veinte minutos después de eso, la expresión en el rostro de Enjolras había sido una joya. Aunque las vistas diarias de Gavroche, Joly, Courf y R también la mantenían animada.

No era ideal para nadie pero sentía que poco a poco se iba ajustando a la vida con Enjolras y Combeferre. Tal vez no sería tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Él había esperado que fuera incómodo. Había esperado que fuera difícil y que discutieran constantemente. Había esperado odiar cada segundo.

Ella claramente se sentía incómoda mudándose y Enjolras no quería cambiar el arreglo de su casa, así que él también estaba incómodo. Se había mudado exactamente dos veces en su vida: de su hogar para la universidad y de la universidad al apartamento que compartía con Combeferre al final de su primer año. Un compañero de habitación en toda su vida. Si era completamente honesto tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer vivir con una chica. Jamás lo había hecho antes. ¿Y sí los hacía comprar cojines coloridos y la revista Heat, y dejaba tampones por doquier?

A pesar de sus dudas sobre toda esta situación, él sabía que era lo correcto. Éponine no tenía dónde ir y estaba muy herida para vivir en las calles. Su conciencia no hubiera estado tranquila con cualquier otra solución, al menos hasta que esté completamente sana y pueda encontrar una casa propia.

En general había tenido razón en sus argumentos. Incluso llegar ahí había sido difícil, ya que a pesar de su oferta de cargarla hasta el auto (de nuevo), ella insistió en caminar. Probablemente eso habría estado bien si el apartamento de Joly no estuviera en el primer piso y las escaleras no fueran tan pronunciadas. Éponine se había tropezado a medio camino y se hubiera caído de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Courfeyrac. La necesidad de decir 'te lo dije' era casi demasiado y Éponine lo sabía, se había negado a verlo a los ojos mientras conducía hacia su apartamento compartido, claramente frustrada y avergonzada.

Lo peor fue cuando Enjolras se ofreció a ir por sus cosas y ella les había dado la dirección del callejón donde estaba toda su ropa. Cuando vio el polvoriento agujero que ella llamaba hogar lo invadió la furia; ¿por qué no había pedido ayuda? Esto no es apto para habitarse, el polvo, los ladrillos, ¡la exposición! _'Esta es la razón del por qué lucho por la igualdad, para que la gente no tenga que dormir en esquinas como esta, y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que uno de Les Amis estaba en esta posición, ¡¿qué dice eso de mí?!'_ Cuando regresó al departamento con la ropa el enojo estaba claro en su rostro y Éponine sabía lo que significaba. La primera pelea oficial de su estadía había comenzado y fue grande y solo se detuvo cuando Combeferre llegó a casa una hora más tarde.

No todo era tan malo. Les había permitido comprarle algunos muebles, incluyendo una cama. Los Amis la visitaban con frecuencia, aliviando algo de la tensión. También, durante la tarde del segundo día ella había tocado a su puerta con una taza de café en la otra mano, una 'rama de olivo con cafeína', como ella la llamaba. Inclinarse en el marco de su puerta era claramente incómodo para ella pero quería hablar con él, así que la invitó a sentarse, a pesar de la vocecita en su mente que gritaba _'nadie entra en mi habitación. No. Definitivamente no. Sácala de aquí, sácala.'_ Mirándolo nerviosa se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz baja:

"Ok… sé que no te agrado, no lo niegues" (él no planeaba hacerlo) "y no nos llevamos bien, o lo que sea. Pero siento que ya que has sido tan amable al dejar que me quede aquí y al limpiar esa habitación para mí, no deberíamos seguir peleando. Así que creo que lo que quiero decir es… ¿podemos comenzar de nuevo? Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos, o al menos que no peleemos siempre. Por 'Ferre más que nada. Él no merece vivir en una zona de guerra." Su sinceridad lo había tomado desprevenido, así que dudó por un segundo antes de estar de acuerdo.

"Si, por supuesto. Me… me gustaría eso." Con una pequeña sonrisa, que trajo los hoyuelos de vuelta, ella le entregó el café.

"Negro, ¿cierto?"

"Si… gracias."

"No hay problema." Luego ella se levantó y dejó la habitación sin decir nada más, dejándolo confundido y un poco aliviado.

El momento más incómodo de su estadía había sido esa mañana, cuando Éponine necesitaba ducharse; su pierna no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerse de pie sin ayuda por tanto tiempo, así que un baño era la opción. Desafortunadamente necesitaba ayuda para meterse y salir de la bañera, además había que quitarle los vendajes del pecho antes de meterla al agua y había que envolver el yeso de su pierna izquierda en bolsas para mantenerlo seco. Combeferre la había ayudado con todo esto los días anteriores pero no estaba en casa ese día, lo que significaba que necesitaba la ayuda de Enjolras. A ninguno le agradaba esa idea.

No había habido problema con su pierna, tenido sus shorts puestos cuando empezaron a envolverle la pierna. La parte inevitablemente incómoda fue meterla en la bañera; necesitaba sostener el brazo de Enjolras para entrar pero esto era un poco difícil cuando él estaba mirando hacia otro lado para no verla completamente desnuda. Ya casi había entrado completamente cuando se resbaló y gritó, inclinándose hacia él y sosteniendo su hombro para evitar caerse de lleno. Desafortunadamente no tuvo la fuerza para moverse hacia atrás y sentarse en la ya que su pierna había golpeado un costado de la bañera, así que había murmurado:

"Enjolras, creo que vas a tener que ayudarme, estoy atorada."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo… yo… qué?"

"Está bien, solo da un paso hacia adelante." Él hizo lo que ella le dijo. "Ahora inclínate un poco hacia abajo." Él se inclinó y escuchó el agua cuando ella se sentó. Aunque, ya que no podía ver, se había inclinado muy cerca del rostro de Éponine y algunos cabellos se quedaron atorados en el adhesivo que cubría su corte. Cuando se enderezó para ponerse de pie, los cabellos se quedaron pegados, ('¡OW!') el dolor causó que abriera los ojos por reflejo, causando que observara un seno amoratado y- "¡OH DIOS, LO SIENTO!" Cubriéndose los ojos, había saliendo corriendo del baño, mortificado, hacia su habitación y había cerrado la puerta con seguro. El incidente pareció estar grabado en su mente que apenas comenzaba a aclararse, a las 4 de la tarde, aproximadamente seis horas después. Aún no había salido de su habitación. Sabía que ella había salido del baño, había escuchado la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse, seguida de silencio por el resto del día. Enjolras suponía que era porque ninguno quería ver al otro luego de tal vergüenza.

El silencio en el apartamento se rompió por alguien tocando la puerta.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Hola chicos,**

 **Perdón por la tardanza con este capítulo pero ya aquí está, espero que les guste.**

 **Pues Éponine y Enjolras ya están viviendo juntos y el caos ha llegado.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que han leído esta historia, en realidad significa mucho para mí.**

 **Los quiero mucho.**

 _ **Bren**_


	22. (No te) Olvides de Mí

El cuerpo de Enjolras funcionaba perfectamente, así que se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió antes de que Éponine pudiera levantarse del sillón. Ella notó que él deliberadamente evitaba mirarla a los ojos. _Ay Dios mío, ¿aún está enloqueciendo por tocar mi pecho?_ Estaba a punto de echarse a reír cuando vio quién estaba en la puerta.

Le tomó un momento reconocer al sujeto bien vestido de cuerpo tonificado, con los hombros caídos y cabello artísticamente revuelto pero cuando sus ojos encontraron las pecas, la sonrisa de lado y los brillantes ojos marrones, su corazón dio un salto. ¡Marius estaba aquí! ¡No se había olvidado de ella! ¡Si se preocupaba por ella después de todo!

"Hola Pontmercy. Pasa por favor." Fue el frío recibimiento de Enjolras. Era el mismo para todos, lo único que cambiaba era el nombre. Ella decidió ser más amable.

"¡Marius!"

"Hola Enjolras… ¡hola 'Ponine!" Tengo tu teléfono, lo dejaste en mi auto cuando desapareciste el otro día. Oh Éponine, tengo mucho que contarte, no sé por dónde comenzar…"

Al parecer no era difícil decidir, ya que comenzó de inmediato, apenas deteniéndose para respirar. Él se sentó en el sofá al lado de ella, sin reaccionar en absoluto al obvio gesto de dolor que hizo ella cuando se sentó cuidadosamente junto a él, ni cuestionó sus dientes apretados cuando reía. Ni siquiera comentó sobre sus heridas ni preguntó si se encontraba bien. Simplemente habló y habló y habló acerca de Cosette y lo que habían hecho los últimos días.

Enjolras les llevó una taza de té y luego se sentó en el sofá individual frente a ellos, mirando la escena desenvolverse con la mandíbula apretada y una mezcla de pena y enojo en sus ojos. No dijo nada, aunque ganas no le faltaban, por lo que Éponine estaba agradecida. Las palabras de Marius añadían más dolor a su cuerpo dolorido y pensó que su corazón iba a romperse cuando él mencionó que iba a cenar con Cosette esa misma noche, pero ella estaba contenta de que, por fin, él estaba allí.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el cerebro de Marius notó algo más que Cosette y él preguntó alegre y curioso:

"Entonces, ¿qué sucedió contigo la otra noche? ¡Un minuto estabas a la vista y luego desapareciste! ¿Y por qué te estás quedando aquí?"

Enjolras arqueó una ceja con frialdad y dijo: "No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿En verdad no sabes lo que sucedió?"

Marius simplemente rio y dijo: "Estaba en el paraíso, mi amigo, ¡completamente ignorante del mundo a mi alrededor! Ni siquiera he visto mi teléfono desde que te vi en el café y saliste corriendo, solo he estado con mi amada Cosette."

El rostro de Enjolras estaba lleno de furia. "Eso explica mucho. Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de-"

"NO FUE NADA, en serio, solo estaba penando en tu seguridad y creí ver peligro… así fue, de hecho. Una pandilla iba a robar la casa de Cosette." Éponine no quería empezar una pelea con Enjolras, así que lo interrumpió antes de que explotara.

"Dios mío, ¡¿en serio?! ¡Debo decírselo de inmediato! ¡No está a salvo aquí!"

 _Pa no volverá por un tiempo, en caso de que la policía esté vigilando. Ya debe saber que logré escaparme._ "No creo que lo intenten de nuevo."

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura?"

"Sólo lo sé. No te preocupes, los mantendré a ti y a Cosette a salvo."

Enjolras claramente enfurecía más y más conforme avanzaba la conversación. "Éponine se deshizo de ellos."

"¿En serio, 'Ponine? ¿Cómo lograste hacerlo?" Marius estaba tan impresionado y complacido que su corazón se aligeró de nuevo. La felicidad que ella sentía parecía calentar su cuerpo entero, directo hasta sus huesos doloridos.

"No fue nada, ¡en serio!"

"Definitivamente no fue así, Éponine, ¡casi te mataron a golpes! ¡Te encontré a mitad de la calle cubierta de sangre!"

"Gracias, con todo mi corazón te agradezco Éponine… mantuviste a mi Cosette a salvo. ¡No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente!"

Ella casi estaba llorando pero no tenía idea si era de felicidad o de tristeza. Incapaz de confiar en su habilidad de hablar, simplemente sonrió. Marius metió la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris ajustado y sacó dos teléfonos celulares, el suyo y el de Éponine. Mientras le entregaba su viejo Nokia, revisó la hora en su brillante iPhone y se levantó de un salto.

"¡Debo irme! ¡Quedé de verme con Cosette! Pero antes de irme, ¿podrías hacer algo por mí, Éponine?"

Ella sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo que podía volar. _¡Quiere que YO le ayude con algo! ¡De nuevo! ¡Confía en mí!_ "Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Marius, ya lo sabes."

"¿Tomarías un café con Cosette mañana? Ella en verdad quiere conocerlos a todos pero todos los chicos junto son, bueno… demasiado. Así que, ¿podrías hacerte su amiga e incluirla poco a poco en el grupo? ¡Sé que se harán amigas con rapidez! ¿En el Musain a las 11:30?"

Su corazón se quebró en un millón de piezas. Esto era una pesadilla.

Ella estaba muy consciente de que no debería hacerlo. Sabía que una mirada a Enjolras le diría que él creía que era una estúpida. Nada más que sufrimiento saldría de esto, y aún no estaba bien físicamente para salir del apartamento, de cualquier modo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, a punto de decirle que no podría hacerlo. Pero el brillo y la alegría en su rostro aplastaron su decisión en segundos. "Por supuesto, será encantador. Fue un buen plan no presentársela a todos al mismo tiempo… ¡eso sería echársela a los perros, literalmente!"

Sin nada más que un: "¡Excelente! Bueno, adiós 'Ponine, ¡y gracias! ¡Adiós Enjolras!" Marius salió del departamento y se fue. Éponine ni siquiera se había levantado de su asiento cuando se azotó la puerta.

Ella y Enjolras se quedaron en silencio donde estaban por un minuto, ella mirando la puerta cerrada con lágrimas en los ojos y él mirando el piso frente a él con la mandíbula apretada.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo pero Éponine lo interrumpió. "Ni siquiera quiero escucharlo, Enjolras."

Lenta y dolorosamente se levantó del sillón y salió del departamento sin decir otra palabra.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y dejenme decirles que en verdad odié a Mariu en este capítulo y no los culpo si sienten lo mismo.**

 **Se porta horible con Éponine, aunque creo que así había sido siempre, solo que hasta ahora ella se dio cuenta. (Oh, spoiler del siguiente capítulo)**

 **Pues quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior,como siempre ustedes son mi motor.**

 **Para responder tu comentario Miss Perchman, creo que sí, Éponine es una especie de Cenicienta en esta historia pero creo que lo que me agradó es que la autora no apresuró el romance ni la hizo tan necesitada como en otros fics. Creo que eso es algo crucial en el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Pues eso es todo por ahora, no olviden que los quiero mucho y nos leemos después.**

 _ **Bren**_

 **P.D.: La canción que le da título a esta canción es una de mis favoritas, si quieren escucharla (y les recomiendo que lo hagan) se llama (Don't You) Forget About Me y la canta Simple Minds. Si quieren ver la película por la que se hizo famosa esta canción (que también es de mis favoritas) se llama The Breakfast Club o El Club de los Cinco. En serio se las recomiendo, si ven la película o escuchan la canción, haganme saber qué les parecieron.**


	23. La Historia de Mi Infierno y Mi Gloria

_**A/N:**_

 **Hola chicos, solo quería aclarar el título de este capítulo, el título completo es 'La Triste Historia de Mi Infierno y de Mi Gloria' pero al parecer es demasiado largo y no me dejaron pnerlo completo.**

 **Pues eso es todo por ahora, disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos al final.**

* * *

Tenía que salir de allí. Sabía muy bien que no podría ir lejos, pero no eso no iba a evitar que lo intentara. Había llegado bastante lejos el día que la golpearon, esto debería ser más fácil en comparación, ¿cierto?

Falso. Totalmente falso.

Bajar las escaleras era definitivamente el principal problema; el dolor extremo que surgió en su pierna herida y en sus costillas lo dejó claro rápidamente. Subir escaleras no era tan malo, así que subió, sosteniendo el barandal como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las escaleras doblaban en una esquina y volvían sobre su eje, y le sorprendió no encontrar nada más que un gran rellano y una puerta que dirigía a una salida de emergencia directamente sobre el apartamento de Enjolras y Ferre; juzgando por el tamaño del edificio ella había esperado otro apartamento, o el armario del conserje o _algo._ Éponine no estaba segura de qué hacer a continuación pero no había señal de alguna alarma en la puerta o algo, así que la abrió y entró cojeando. Se sentó en el escalón superior, arrugando la nariz ante la fría sensación del metal en sus piernas y espalda.

Cuando salió del departamento pensó que lloraría pero una vez estuvo fuera, las lágrimas jamás llegaron. Éponine no lloraba, por regla. Había aprendido hacía tiempo que nadie vendría a ayudarla cuando lo hiciera, así que ¿Cuál era el punto? Probablemente había llorado más en la última semana que en los últimos diez años de su vida.

Éponine solo miró al suelo, sintiéndose vacía y deprimida al mismo tiempo. De algún modo, la visita de Marius al departamento le había recordado lo poco que se preocupaba por ella. Hasta ese momento, ella siempre había logrado defenderlo ('estaba concentrado en otra cosa', 'de cualquier modo, intentaba esconder esos moretones') pero hoy, ni siquiera ella podía perdonar su comportamiento.

Debería estar enojada, pero no sentía nada. Pero eso estaba bien. A eso estaba acostumbrada, con eso sí podía lidiar.

Así que se quedó en la escalera de emergencia, abrazando sus piernas y mirando sus pies. Sin sentir nada.

* * *

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Enjolras comenzar a preocuparse. Entendía que ella necesitaba su espacio; él era igual cuando estaba enojado y triste pero una persona en su condición no debería estar vagando por ahí. No podía haber llegado muy lejos, de cualquier modo, no con el estado de su pierna y costillas.

¿Por qué le preocupaba, de cualquier modo? Ella había dejado muy claro que quería estar sola. Él no tenía por qué cuidarla. En realidad ni siquiera eran amigos. Después del incidente en el baño esa tarde, ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos. Solo debería quedarse ahí y trabajar un poco.

 _Pero su PIERNA._

Discutió consigo mismo durante cerca de diez minutos, luego suspiró de frustración y se puso de pie. Tomando sus llaves, salió del departamento y miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea dónde podría estar ella.

 _Brillante._

 _Bueno, arriba solo está la escalera de emergencia, así que debió ir hacia abajo._ Buscó en el piso de abajo, en el armario del conserje, bajo las escaleras, en los buzones; pero Éponine no estaba en ningún lado.

No podría haber salido, ¿o sí? Solo traía puesto unos shorts de Grantaire y una playera de tirantes, no traía suéter o zapatos. Salió a la calle para asegurarse pero no la encontró. El único lugar donde no había buscado era subiendo las escaleras.

Tenía que salir de allí. Sabía muy bien que no podría ir lejos, pero no eso no iba a evitar que lo intentara. Había llegado bastante lejos el día que la golpearon, esto debería ser más fácil en comparación, ¿cierto?

Falso. Totalmente falso.

Bajar las escaleras era definitivamente el principal problema; el dolor extremo que surgió en su pierna herida y en sus costillas lo dejó claro rápidamente. Subir escaleras no era tan malo, así que subió, sosteniendo el barandal como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las escaleras doblaban en una esquina y volvían sobre su eje, y le sorprendió no encontrar nada más que un gran rellano y una puerta que dirigía a una salida de emergencia directamente sobre el apartamento de Enjolras y Ferre; juzgando por el tamaño del edificio ella había esperado otro apartamento, o el armario del conserje o _algo._ Éponine no estaba segura de qué hacer a continuación pero no había señal de alguna alarma en la puerta o algo, así que la abrió y entró cojeando. Se sentó en el escalón superior, arrugando la nariz ante la fría sensación del metal en sus piernas y espalda.

Cuando salió del departamento pensó que lloraría pero una vez estuvo fuera, las lágrimas jamás llegaron. Éponine no lloraba, por regla. Había aprendido hacía tiempo que nadie vendría a ayudarla cuando lo hiciera, así que ¿Cuál era el punto? Probablemente había llorado más en la última semana que en los últimos diez años de su vida.

Éponine solo miró al suelo, sintiéndose vacía y deprimida al mismo tiempo. De algún modo, la visita de Marius al departamento le había recordado lo poco que se preocupaba por ella. Hasta ese momento, ella siempre había logrado defenderlo ('estaba concentrado en otra cosa', 'de cualquier modo, intentaba esconder esos moretones') pero hoy, ni siquiera ella podía perdonar su comportamiento.

Debería estar enojada, pero no sentía nada. Pero eso estaba bien. A eso estaba acostumbrada, con eso sí podía lidiar.

Así que se quedó en la escalera de emergencia, abrazando sus piernas y mirando sus pies. Sin sentir nada.

* * *

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Enjolras comenzar a preocuparse. Entendía que ella necesitaba su espacio; él era igual cuando estaba enojado y triste pero una persona en su condición no debería estar vagando por ahí. No podía haber llegado muy lejos, de cualquier modo, no con el estado de su pierna y costillas.

¿Por qué le preocupaba, de cualquier modo? Ella había dejado muy claro que quería estar sola. Él no tenía por qué cuidarla. En realidad ni siquiera eran amigos. Después del incidente en el baño esa tarde, ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos. Solo debería quedarse ahí y trabajar un poco.

 _Pero su PIERNA._

Discutió consigo mismo durante cerca de diez minutos, luego suspiró de frustración y se puso de pie. Tomando sus llaves, salió del departamento y miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea dónde podría estar ella.

 _Brillante._

 _Bueno, arriba solo está la escalera de emergencia, así que debió ir hacia abajo._ Buscó en el piso de abajo, en el armario del conserje, bajo las escaleras, en los buzones; pero Éponine no estaba en ningún lado.

No podría haber salido, ¿o sí? Solo traía puesto unos shorts de Grantaire y una playera de tirantes, no traía suéter o zapatos. Salió a la calle para asegurarse pero no la encontró. El único lugar donde no había buscado era subiendo las escaleras.

 _Si no está aquí, regresaré a mi habitación y me olvidaré de todo esto. Obviamente no quiere que la encuentren._ Subió ambos pisos de escaleras y encontró la salida de emergencia ligeramente abierta. _Te tengo._

Salió y se sentó junto a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella volteó a ver quién era, luego volvió a ver al frente, así que él hizo lo mismo. Ninguno dijo nada por un buen rato, hasta que Enjolras rompió el silencio.

"Te dije que era en idiota."

Bajo otras circunstancias, tal vez habría protestado o incluso se habría reído pero no hoy. Hoy no dijo nada.

Enjolras intentó de nuevo. "Pontmercy no es tan genial. Difícilmente nota algo que no sea él así que no te enojes ni te pongas triste o… lo que sea. Además, es absurdo que te pida conocer a su chica. Sabes que nadie te verá mal si no lo haces."

Enjolras no decía esto solo porque era la verdad (en su opinión, que era básicamente un hecho desde su punto de vista) sino porque Éponine lo estaba asustando. La había visto en muchas situaciones, con diferentes estados de ánimo. La había visto enojada, la había visto feliz, la había visto borracha, la había visto intentando fingir que no le importaba nada. Era una buena actriz, su máscara de indiferencia era casi tan buena como la de él. Pero no era TAN buena. Jamás había logrado verse completamente vacía por dentro, sus ojos siempre delataban sus sentimientos. Y llamar idiota a Pontmercy siempre, **_siempre_** causaba una reacción.

Nada. ¿Qué debería decir, o hacer? No era muy bueno en esto. En absoluto.

"No sé qué decir para hacerte sentir mejor. Sé que debes estar furiosa-"

"Nop." _Oh, gracias a Dios, aún habla. Aunque sea un simple monosílabo, es una palabra._

"¿No estás enojada?"

"Nop."

"Está bien que lo estés, ¿sabes?"

Su voz pasó de un grave tono deprimido a un tono más apasionado. "Ya sé que está bien. Pero no lo estoy. Debería estarlo. Ni siquiera intentó averiguar si estaba bien después de que me medio mataron por protegerlo y a su _novia._ AÚN no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy desesperadamente enamorada de él. Y encima de todo, quiere que _conozca_ a esa perra. Ya la conozco. Mejor que Marius. Pero a él no le importa."

"¿La conoces?" _Probablemente no debía haber sacado eso de la historia._

"Crecimos juntas, antes de las cosas comenzaran a ir mal para mis padres. Vivíamos en Montfermeil, teníamos una _casa._ "

"¿Es tu hermana o algo? ¿De la que no hablas?"

"No, esa es Azelma. La mamá de Cosette estaba sola y necesitaba trabajar lejos para conseguir dinero, así que mis padres adoptaron a Cosette. Su madre enviaba dinero todo el tiempo, nunca era mucho pero creo que lo más que podía. De cualquier modo, mis padres la trataban como una esclava y también lo hacíamos 'Zelma y yo. Éramos terribles con ella. Ella limpiaba y lavaba todo, teníamos una posada más grande y entraba más gente, ella no tenía permitido jugar con nosotros ni con nuestros juguetes. Me siento muy mal por ello ahora, obviamente. Probablemente debe odiarme."

"¿Cómo es que salió de allí? ¿Tus padres la echaron?"

"No, se marchó cuando teníamos com años… su madre murió. Vino este sujeto y se la llevó, le pagó a mi padre una gran cantidad de dinero por ella y se fue. Después de eso todo se vino abajo, la posada comenzó a perder dinero, mis padres comenzaron a pelear… y yo tuve que hacer lo que Cosette hacía. Y aún más, con el tiempo. Mira en lo que me he convertido. Creo que el karma me cobró cuenta."

"Me suena a que no conocías algo mejor."

"no es excusa para tratarla como lo hicimos. De no haberse ido… no es tan dura como yo. No creo que lo hubiera soportado, el perderlo todo."

"¿Con las peores condiciones?"

"Sí. Y los… trabajos."

 _Seguro no. No lo era. ¿O sí? No puedo preguntárselo. 'Oye Éponine, una pregunta: ¿eres una prostituta?'_

"¿…trabajos?"

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Gavroche llegó cuando tenía diez u once años y tuve que cuidarlo. Teníamos que sobrevivir."

"¿Eras una…dama de la noche?"

"Sip."

"Oh Éponine, lo lamento."

""No es tu culpa, ¿o sí? Y no me compadezcas. No quiero compasión."

"No me atrevería."

"Y no le digas a nadie. No sé por qué te lo he contado. Jamás se lo había contado a nadie."

Eso lo sorprendió. "¿Ni siquiera a Grantaire?"

"Nop. R nunca me ha juzgado o compadecido antes pero… creo que esta historia es demasiado. Además no importa. Ya está hecho."

"¿Cuánto tiempo duró?"

"La última vez fue la noche antes de que dejara la posada."

Ya la conocía entonces. No lo esperaba. Eso significaba que había continuado por… casi diez años. Significaba que él no se había dado cuenta. Que nadie se había dado cuenta.

"Dios, Éponine. No lo sabía."

"Pues intentaba ocultarlo."

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más. Él no sabía qué decir. Esto, justo aquí, era la razón de su lucha por igualdad. La planeación que Les Amis hacían cada día era para encontrar un modo de hacer que nadie viviera lo que Éponine había vivido. Porque nadie merece eso. Y definitivamente no Éponine. El pensarlo lo hacía enojar.

Ella lo sorprendió al murmurar de repente "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por cargarte con todo esto. No quieres escuchar todo esto. Son solo mis quejas. Ni siquiera te agrado."

 _Debes estar bromeando._ "Creí que teníamos una tregua."

"Me abandonaste en el baño." Él se sonrojó ante el recuerdo y ella sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos. "no estoy enojada contigo, ¿sabes? No eres el primero que toca mi pecho. Por mucho."

"Y-y-yo solo… yo…" se aclaró la garganta. _¿CÓMO PUEDE ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA RESPECTO A ESTO? TOQUÉ SU PECHO, LO SENTÍ TODO._ "Lo siento. Por… tocarte y por dejarte. Solo estaba…"

"Avergonzado." Ahora sonaba divertida.

"Si."

"Está bien. Pero salir de esa tina fue una de las experiencias más incómodas y dolorosas de mi vida, así que la próxima vez, una conversación después es preferible."

"¡¿La próxima vez?!"

Ella se rio. "Ya sabes lo que quiero decir."

Él lo sabía. Pero le agradaba verla reír. Era un sonido agradable. Espera… ¿la había animado? ¡¿ÉL?! _Debería pone resto en mi currículum: 'bueno para animar a las personas. También yo me sorprendí.'_

"Creo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que en verdad no le importo en absoluto. Ni siquiera me vio. Nunca me amó."

 _Olvídalo. No habrá cambios al currículum._

"Es un idiota."

"No seas malo, idiota."

"¿POR QUÉ LO ESTÁS DEFENDIENDO?" Explotó exasperado.

"¡NO LO SÉ, ES UN IDIOTA, SÉ QUE LO ES PERO LO AMO!"

 _¡¿AMOR?! Wow._ Sin pensarlo simplemente preguntó "Dios, ¿por qué?"

Silencio. Se reprendió mentalmente por hacer la pregunta equivocada y alterarla cunado se había sincerado con él y DEMONIOS ENJOLRAS, ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE LOGRAS QUE LA GENTE TE ODIE?

"Él fue la primera persona que me trató como un ser humano. Era amable y guapo y ofreció comprarme una bebida y dijo que le gustaba mi playera… era NORMAL. Jamás había tenido eso. Me enamoré de inmediato y no he mirado atrás."

"¿Entonces pudo haber sido cualquiera? Si hubieran sido amables contigo primero. Podía haber sido… Grantaire, o Courfeyrac. O Combeferre."

"Supongo que si… nunca lo había pensado. Siempre había sido Marius."

 _Y es por eso que el amor es estúpido y sin sentido. Es ilógico y ciego. Gracias a Dios que no tengo nada que ver con él._ "No tiene que ser así. Y reunirte con Cosette no lo hará más sencillo."

"No." Su voz bajo de tono una vez más, casi hasta ser un suspiro. "Pero lo ayudaré."

Aunque creyera que el amor era estúpido, y así lo creía, tenía que admirar su fuerza. Iba a reunirse con la novia del hombre a quien consideraba el amor de su vida, con quien además creció en las peores condiciones. Todo para complacerlo a ÉL. A sabiendas de lo que le haría a ella. En verdad no sabía que decir.

* * *

"Le ayudará." Por eso lo hacía. Eso era suficiente. Haría feliz a Marius, así que lo haría.

Espera, ¿por qué era tan sincera con Enjolras? Ni siquiera eran amigos.

Aunque le había salvado la vida. ¿Acaso le agradeció por eso?

Aclarándose la garganta dijo "Gracias, por cierto."

El la miró confuso. "¿Por qué?"

"Por encontrarme. Y cuidarme. Y permitir que me quede aquí. Y por venir a hablar conmigo. Te debo demasiado pero nunca te lo agradecí. Así que gracias."

"No hay problema."

"No es así. Te pagaré algún día, lo prometo."

"En serio, está bien. Es por eso que lucho y planeo y doy discursos y estudio. Por gente como tú. Has sufrido más de lo que deberías, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"19 pero-"

"Aun eres una adolescente y has sufrido más que la mayoría y no es justo, ni es tu culpa y NADIE te está ayudando. N lo entiendo y TENGO que arreglarlo. No puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos." Hizo una pausa. "Además Ferre y Joly hicieron la mayoría de tus cuidados."

Estaba sorprendida. ÉL era un gran orador pero incluso al hablar con ella lo hacía con pasión y fuego y emoción y ella casi le _creía._ En verdad quería cambiar las cosas. Este chico llegará lejos. _Creo que tengo a un futuro Primer Ministro hablando conmigo._

"En verdad eres un gran hombre, Enjolras. Vas a llegar lejos."

Él lucía sorprendido. "Gracias."

"Lo digo en serio. Nunca había seguido estas cosas pero contigo, casi puedo creerlo."

"¡¿Casi?!" _Ups. No dije lo correcto. Cambia el tema, rápido."_

"Gracias por venir a sentarte conmigo… ¿por qué hay una salida de emergencia en un edificio de tres pisos? ¿Y por qué uno de los pisos es solo la salida de emergencia?"

"No estoy seguro, no tiene mucho sentido."

"Bueno, es una linda salida de emergencia. Si lo comparas con otras salidas de emergencia."

"Me gusta."

"A mí también." Ella se puso de pie, lenta y dolorosamente pero decidida a hacerlo. "Pero en verdad necesito ir al baño y definitivamente no ansío bajar estas escaleras. Bajar es difícil."

Él se levantó de un salto. "Ven, te ayudo."

"Yo puedo."

"Cállate y déjame ayudarte." _Wow. Ok._ Enjolras la cargó en sus brazos como aquella noche en la Rue Plumet. Éponine coloco un brazo alrededor de su cuello, sus rizos tocando su brazo y lo miró. En verdad lo miró. Cada vez que creía comprender a este chico, él hacía algo como esto. Animarla. Rescatarla. Cargarla hasta su departamento.

Era extraño. Aunque también agradable.

* * *

Enjolras terminó su pequeño discurso sobre la igualdad y la lucha por gente como ella, e inmediatamente se sintió estúpido, lo que era inusual. Normalmente no actuaba para una sola persona. Volteó a mirarla y le sorprendió ver fuego en sus ojos, no mucho pero sí un poco. Una chispa. Como las estrellas o el sol. Y tenía una expresión muy extraña en el rostro.

Tenía la misma expresión después, cuando él le había dicho que se callara y la había cargado. Su brazo rozaba los rizos de su nuca e intentó ignorarlo porque se sentía muy bien.

 _Por amor de Dios, Enjolras. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero… contrólate._

La colocó con delicadeza en la sala de su departamento y se separaron por la tarde, él se dirigió a su habitación a trabajar y ella fue directo al baño y luego al refrigerador. Ninguno habló de lo que habían compartido en el techo pero ambos pensaron en ello. Y sus opiniones sobre él otro jamás volverían a ser las mismas.

* * *

 ** _A/N (De nuevo):_**

 **Hola chicos,**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Honestamente a mi me gustó mucho, creo que es uno de mis capítulos favoritos porque vemos a Éponine abrirse con Enjolras y contarle su historia, y a él lo vemos reflexionar sobre su causa y sobre él mismo.**

 **En fin, no olviden que los quiero a montones y pues nos leemos después.**

 _ **Bren**_


	24. Cuando el Día Conoció a la Noche

Combeferre llegó a casa la mañana siguiente y encontró una extraña atmósfera en el apartamento. Algo estaba definitivamente diferente; Éponine y Enjolras no se comportaban de manera diferente entre ellos pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo había sucedido. Si era posible, y no creía que lo fuera hasta ahora, estaban más incómodos con la presencia del otro que de costumbre pero parecían determinados a no estarlo. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro par de personas, Combeferre habría supuesto que se habían besado o habían dormido juntos o algo, pero Éponine y Enjolras… no podía ser. Ninguno de los dos tomaría la iniciativa.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante el desayuno, reuniendo sus pensamientos hasta que ayudó a Éponine a bañarse. Mientras le ayudaba a quitar el plástico de su pierna después del baño, le preguntó si algo había sucedido.

"¡Oh, no! No, no, no. solo estoy nerviosa… me reuniré con Cosette para tomar café más tarde y en verdad no lo espero con ansias. No sucedió nada."  
"¿Enjolras y tú se pelearon o algo?  
"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"  
"Se están comportando de modo muy extraño entre ustedes."  
"Siempre estamos-"  
"Más de lo normal."  
"Oh. No, todo está bien. Bueno, se portó muy extraño cuando Marius estuvo aquí ayer, de hecho. Seguía intentando defenderme."  
Combeferre rio un poco. "No necesitas ayuda con eso."  
Ella rio también, Moviendo la cabeza y salpicando a Combeferre. "No."

* * *

Pretendía caminar hasta el Musain, no estaba tan lejos y se estaba volviendo un poco loca al estar dentro del departamento todo el tiempo. Para su disgusto, esa decisión fue inmediatamente vetada por ambos Combeferre y Enjolras, quien insistió en que lo dejara llevarla ('Hemos aceptado que estás decidida a continuar con esta ridícula idea pero de ningún modo permitiremos que te causes más lesiones en el proceso.').

Se puso su ropa interior y una playera y después miró a su único pantalón de mezclilla. Era negro, ajustado y a la cadera y no había manera de que su pierna enyesada entrara en ellos. Buscando en su cajón de ropa solo encontró el pants que Grantaire le había prestado. _Demonios._

Decidiendo que el pants era mejor que nada, se lo puso, se pasó los dedos por el cabello intentando controlarlo un poco y luego tomó sus zapatos y su chaqueta. Enjolras la esperaba en la sala, sentado pacientemente en la mecedora mientras ella batallaba con sus zapatos. Cuando finalmente se enderezó y recobró el aliento, él preguntó '¿lista?'

"Supongo que sí."

* * *

Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y luego tomó las llaves de su auto, antes de abrir la puerta para que ella pasara primero. _Oh. Que caballeroso._

"Yo… em… puedo cargarte hasta la calle si quieres."

Parte de ella quería decir que sí. Sería un arduo trabajo. Pero francamente era demasiado orgullosa y comenzó a murmurar algo acerca de que jamás mejoraría si no se ponía retos como ese (aunque no era cierto), antes de rechazarlo agradecida y se dispuso a comenzar su recorrido Hercúleo bajando las escaleras hasta la calle.

Era extraordinario, tenía que admitirlo. Considerando que ayer le era físicamente imposible, incluso el doloroso (en todo sentido de la palabra) y lento progreso que hacía era increíble. Él bajó junto con ella, listo para atraparla si se tropezaba o para que se apoyara en él si era necesario pero no debió preocuparse; eventualmente ella llegó hasta el coche sin necesidad de ayuda. Él la llevó hasta el café y la dejó allí, después fue a clase pero la expresión de triunfo que había tenido el rostro de Éponine cuando llegó al auto seguía mostrándose en su mente. _Éponine en verdad es muy resistente._

* * *

Éponine se sentó en una mesa de la planta baja para evitar las escaleras y las miradas de los Amis, de quienes al menos dos estarían en el primer piso. Musichetta le llevó su habitual café negro y le sonrió diciendo con gentileza: "No es muy tarde, sabes. Vete. ¿Por qué te haces enfrentar cosas así?"  
"No es por mí. Gracias por el café, 'Chetta. Te lo agradezco. ¿Podrías cobrarlo de mi próximo sueldo?"  
"Es de parte de la casa. Y ni siquiera pienses en regresar a trabajar aún, necesitas mejorarte."  
Éponine puso los ojos en blanco y susurró. "Si, mamá…"  
"Quisieras que fuera tu mamá." Respondió Musichetta antes de alejarse para tomar la orden de alguien. _No tienes ni idea._

Justo entonces un pequeño ángel rubio y hermoso apareció en la mesa. Era Cosette y vestía otro vestido rosa. _Me pregunto si toda su ropa es rosa…  
_ "¿…Éponine?" Preguntó con timidez.  
"Si… Cosette, ¿cierto?"  
"¡Si!" Sonrió ella. "¿Puedo sentarme?"  
"Claro." _Da respuestas cortas, breves, concisas. De ese modo no delatarás nada.  
_ "Estoy tan emocionada de finalmente conocerte. Mi querido Marius me ha hablado tanto de ti, por supuesto pero no es lo mismo, ¿cierto?"  
"No… también me da gusto conocerte. También he escuchado mucho de ti."  
Cosette se sonrojó ligeramente. _¿Cómo consigue verse bonita incluso cuando está sonrojada? Yo siempre luzco como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo en el sol._ "Oh Dios, que terrible. Estoy segura de que fueron puras cosas malas."  
Éponine rio. "No, definitivamente fueron cosas buenas. Muchas, de hecho… en serio, muchas. Marius nunca habla de otra cosa."  
No había pretendido resultar graciosa pero Cosette se reía, su risa sonaba como campanas. O campanas de viento.

Hablaron de banalidades por un rato, sobre el clima, el café, el pastel que Musichetta les llevó. Después de eso, hablaron de cosas más personales; cómo conocieron a Marius, Les Amis y sus planes y personalidades y sus rarezas. A pesar de todo, Éponine se encontró hablando cómodamente y riendo y sonriendo, era muy fácil hablar con Cosette, era buena escuchando y parecía saber exactamente que decir y cuándo. Además era muy, muy…agradable.

No era lo que Éponine había esperado.

Un corto silencio cayó cuando ambas comenzaron su segunda bebida, otro café negro para Éponine y té helado para Cosette. Éponine no podía soportarlo más y repentinamente exclamó "sabes quién soy, ¿no es así?"  
Cosette lucía confundida. "Sí, eres Éponine. ¿O no? Esto podría ser un poco vergonzoso…"  
"Pero soy la misma Éponine. De la Posada. Éponine Thénardier."  
"Lo sé."  
"¿Y no estás… enojada conmigo? Fui horrible contigo."  
Cosette rio de Nuevo. "Éponine eso fue hace 10 años. ¡No te he tenido rencor todos estos años! De cualquier modo, solo hacías lo que te decían."  
"¡Pero fui HORRIBLE!"  
"He tenido suerte, desde que papá me adoptó he tenido la vida más maravillosa, llena de amor y alegría. Nada de lo que hiciste me causo daño permanente, así que ¿por qué enojarse?"  
 _Maldición, es simplemente ADORABLE, ¿no es así? Tan alegre y amable y… maldita sea, ¡no puedo encontrar algo que me desagrade de ella!  
_ "En verdad lo siento, Cosette."  
"Oh, nada de eso. Yo también lo siento. Sé que no has tenido una vida sencilla desde la última vez que nos vimos."  
"Oh no me tengas compasión, estoy bien, en verdad. Hemos logrado sobrevivir, Gav, Zelma y yo. Estamos bien."  
"¿Gav?"  
"Mi hermano pequeño, Gavroche. Tiene nueve años."  
"Oh que bien. Sabes, hay un Gavroche en la escuela donde trabajo, unos años mayor que los de mi clase. Soy una maestra, por cierto. De cualquier modo, ¡es tremendo! Aunque se apellida Jondrette, no Thénardier."  
"De hecho es él. No nos agrada promocionar nuestro nombre…" Explicó Éponine.  
Cosette comprendió completamente. "Lo entiendo. Oh, no planeaba mencionarlo, por favor no te ofendas pero… ¿podría llevarte de compras algún día? Esos pants son demasiado grandes, ¡prácticamente se te están cayendo!"  
"No son míos, son de R. Me los prestó después del… incidente."  
"¡Que amable de su parte! Tienes suerte de tener amigos tan fantásticos, Éponine. Todos ellos suenan maravillosos. Marius dice que Enjolras y Combeferre te permiten vivir con ellos."  
"Si… aunque es solo temporal. Quiero conseguir mi propio apartamento."  
"Por supuesto, ¡pero es adorable que puedas quedarte allí ahora!"  
"Si. Son grandiosos." Éponine tragó con fuerza y después dijo. "Y me encantaría ir de compras contigo. En cuanto mi pierna esté mejor, lo prometo." Ni siquiera era una mentira. Cosette era en verdad agradable. Si tan solo no estuviera con Marius, Éponine la amaría pero al menos ahora veía lo que él veía en ella. En verdad no tenía oportunidad contra ella. No había manera de competir contra ella.

* * *

Continuaron hablando hasta la tarde y aún estaban hablando cuando Enjolras recogió a Éponine a las 3. Lucía anonadado al ver a las dos felices mujeres pero no dijo nada.

 _Éponine, o eres la mejor actriz del mundo o eres simplemente una chica muy extraña._

 _Algo me dice que es lo segundo._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo donde finalmente apareció Cosette, espero que les guste.**

 **Pues gracias como siempre por leer y no olviden que los quiero mucho y nos leemos después.**

 _ **Bren.**_


	25. Tengo el Mundo en Mi Mano

El siguiente par de semanas pasó sin novedad. Las heridas de Éponine mejoraban cada día y pronto sus costillas estuvieron casi recuperadas por completo y ya casi no cojeaba. Regresó a trabajar y comenzó a pagarles renta a Enjolras y Combeferre (aunque estaba segura de que le habían mentido sobre la cantidad, definitivamente no era un tercio de la renta). Su amistad con Les Amis también se fue volviendo más fuerte y adoptó el rol de 'madre' en el grupo; ayudaba a alimentarlos en el café y les llevaba sus bebidas usuales pero también descifró un modo de calmar a Joly cuando enloquecía por los gérmenes, de evitar que Bahorel se metiera en muchas peleas, de evitar que Enjolras trabajara demasiado y de cuidar a R cuando estaba completamente borracho. Las 'noches Disney' cada quincena con Jehan y Bossuet y las 'noches de Musicales' con Courf y R se cumplían religiosamente; había castigos severos para cualquiera que cancelara. Por semanas, Courfeyrac no pudo ni siquiera ver gelatina de fresa luego de que les canceló por salir con una chica y el recuerdo de Courf sentado en una tina llena de gelatina aun hacía llorar de risa a Éponine y a R.

Éponine fue de compras con Cosette, quien insistió en comprarle un nuevo guardarropa, rechazando todos los ofrecimientos de dinero de parte de Éponine e ignorando sus repetidas protestas. Para ser una chica pequeña y tranquila era capaz de hacer que la gente hiciera cosas que no querían. Éponine también sospechaba que Les Amis habían cooperado con dinero para comprarle ropa debido a la cantidad de billetes de 10 y 20 euros que Cosette cargaba consigo, todos arrugados de diferente forma. Todo esto apestaba a que era planeado. Aunque le molestaba que se lo ocultaran y su orgullo fue herido al aceptar la caridad, también estaba extremadamente agradecida con ellos por hacerlo. En verdad necesitaba ropa nueva. Y la pasó bien de compras con Cosette, no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido 'tiempo de chicas'. Aunque en absoluto era una chica tradicional, basándonos en la definición, era divertido comportarse como una de vez en cuando.

Sylvie conmovió profundamente al grupo cuando les pidió a Cosette, Musichetta y a Éponine que fueran sus damas de honor en su boda. Cosette había llorado cuando se lo preguntó, e incluso 'Chetta y Éponine tenían los ojos llorosos cuando aceptaron. Un viaje de compras fue planeado para cuando se acercara la boda. Joly, Combeferre y Enjolras serían los padrinos de Feuilly.

La campaña de Les Amis contra la injusticia se intensificó, ya que se había elegido un nuevo gobierno que resultó ser más injusto que el anterior; se anunciaron una serie de leyes que quitaban a los pobres derechos como exenciones de impuestos y el seguro médico gratuito. La falta de protesta que siguió a este anuncio sorprendió y enfureció a los jóvenes, en especial a Enjolras, lo que causó que sus protestas y manifestaciones se intensificaran. No había día en que no se enviara una carta llena de ira a los periódicos de París y el blog de Jehan dejó de ser de poesía romántica y comenzó a llenarse de comentarios educados sobre las injusticias sociales en la sociedad francesa moderna. (Aunque por supuesto seguía publicando un poco de poesía romántica. Seguía siendo Jehan, después de todo.)

Marius había estado muy emocionado porque Éponine se había vuelto amiga de Cosette y se la presentó al resto de Les Amis, seguro de que Éponine podría ofrecer ayuda de ser necesario. Fue un éxito inmediato con todos (¿cómo podría no serlo?) una vez que se aseguraron de que Éponine estaba manejando bien la situación. Era difícil de mirar, ya que Marius y ella no creían en esconder su amor bajo ninguna circunstancia pero Courf la ayudó al comenzar la cuenta del 'adorable'; cada vez que Cosette decía la palabra 'adorable' Éponine miraba a Courf y al final de la noche cada uno decía cuántas habían contado. Pero debido a que se trataba de Éponine y Courfeyrac, rápidamente se volvió competitivo y apostaban por el total de la noche. No era solo un pequeño secreto que compartir con su amigo, sino que además la distraía de las muestras de amor y en verdad lo apreciaba.

Gavroche pasaba el tiempo durmiendo en la habitación de Éponine o Courfeyrac, si hacía frío o llovía y no quería dormir en su elefante. Con la ayuda de Les Amis y la nueva adición de Cosette su estudio mejoró, aunque continuaba diciendo que no tenía sentido ya que 'claramente sería una estrella de rock, de cualquier modo'.

Éponine comenzó a cantar en el Musain tres noches a la semana para ganar dinero extra, luego de que Musichetta la escuchara cantando 'Harry' de A Very Potter Musical cuando se duchaba en su apartamento. La respuesta había sido sorprendente; la sorpresa en el rostro de la mayoría de Les Amis cuando cantó esa misma canción la primera noche no tuvo precio, y además ganó su sueldo de una semana en puras propinas las noches en que cantaba. Al parecer no solo los pervertidos borrachos de la posada disfrutaban escucharla cantar. El canto también le permitía expresar sus sentimientos por Marius; Cantar a todo volumen cuando él estaba frente a ella era liberador, casi como decirle lo que sentía por él y que aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que se enamorara de ella. El canto le había funcionado a la sirenita, ¿no?

* * *

Éponine sorprendía a Grantaire de algún modo casi todos los días. Primero por la rapidez de su recuperación; creyó que jamás volvería a ser la misma cuando la vio sobre la mesa de la cocina, en pésimo estado pero ahora apenas había rastro alguno del accidente en su rostro y no se notaba que le habían roto la nariz. Sus costillas no le daban problemas y ya no tenía tantos vendajes en su pierna como al principio. Él sabía que se había vuelto resistente debido a los golpes que le daba su padre pero eso solo la hacía más impresionante a sus ojos.

Le sorprendían otros cambios que tenía su cuerpo; un lugar donde vivir y tres comidas al día la habían engordado en los lugares correctos. No estaba gorda ni particularmente curvilínea pero ya no estaba dolorosamente delgada, su rostro estaba menos sombrío y sus mejillas estaban más rellenas, enfatizando sus famosos hoyuelos, sus costillas eran menos prominentes t sus caderas estaban más anchas. Sus senos también habían crecido al menos en un 50%. Francamente era toda una bomba sexual estos días. Por Dios, él era gay y se sentía un poco atraído por ella.

Le sorprendió mucho que accediera a quedarse en el departamento con Combeferre y Enjolras, había esperado que se mudara el primer día en que fuera capaz de bajar sus cosas por las escaleras pero seguía allí. Ella y Enjolras incluso parecían llevarse mejor, ¡casi estaba celoso! (Aunque en verdad no lo estaba, ¿Éponine y Enjolras? No podía imaginar una pareja más improbable). Aunque no le sorprendía que estuviera pagando renta. Pony no aceptaba caridad de nadie.

También le sorprendió lo cariñosa que se había vuelto con los chicos; era como una hermana para todos, no solo para Gavroche. O como una madre. Una madre badass que no aceptaba idioteces de nadie, que Dios te ayudara si la hacías enojar, pero una madre de todas maneras.

Estaba maravillado por su fuerza ante el asunto de Cosette. Habría sido muy fácil para ella odiar a la chica, él sabía cómo se sentía el rechazo y estaba muy agradecido de no tener ese problema con Enjolras, pero de hecho se hizo amiga de la chica y la ayudó a conocer a Les Amis. Definitivamente aun no superaba a Marius, sus ojos la delataban, y ella se lo había dicho una Noche de Musicales pero si no la conociera bien, habría pensado lo contrario.

Su hermosa voz y profundo amor por los musicales no lo habían sorprendido tanto como a los otros, ya que la había escuchado cantar antes; creyó que Courfeyrac se desmayaría de la emoción antes el nuevo descubrimiento. ('¿DÓNDE APRENDISTE A CANTAR ASÍ? DIOS MÍO, HE TENIDO UNA MINI PATTI LUPONE EN MIS MANOS TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y NI SIQUIERA LO SABÍA. CREÍA QUE SOLO ERAS UNA CHICA BADASS, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJIDTE QUE TE GUSTABAN LOS MUSICALES? ¡ES UN SECRETO PERO YO LOS AMO! TENEMOS QUE VERLOS JUNTOS. DIOS MÍO, TENEMOS QUE LLEVARTE A UNA AUDICIÓN PARA GLLE O THE X FACTOR, O LAGUNO DE ESOS PROGRAMAS BRITÁNICOS DONDE OBTIENES UN PAPEL EN EL WEST END. ¿AÚN HACEN ESOS PROGRAMAS? DEBERÍAN HACERLO, ¡LOS AMO! ¡TE AMO! ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO).

El tiempo pasó y el otoño se convirtió en invierno y Éponine parecía prosperar. R solo deseaba que pudiera encontrar a un chico que remplazara a Marius y la hiciera en verdad feliz. Mientras no fuera Courfeyrac, quien coqueteaba más y más con ella conforme se volvía más atractiva… o de hecho, cualquiera de Les Amis… él sería feliz.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Pues para ser un borracho sin remedio, R es muy sensible. ¡Yo lo amo! Aunque Courfeyrac y Combeferre también son de mis favoritos, y queda sobrando decir que Enjolras es mi absoluto favorito.**

 **Pues gracias por leer esta historia. Aunque sé que solo tengo un par de lectores en esta historia, no la abandonaré.**

 **Pues los quiero mucho y nos leemos después.**

 ** _Bren._**

 **P.D.: Una vez más para los que quieran saber, lacanción que le da título a este capítulo se llama 'I've Got The World On A String' y es interpretada por la maravillosa Ella Fitzgerald, quien es una de mis cantantes favoritas y una de mis inspiraciones principales. Bueno, ahora si, esto es todo de mi parte.**


End file.
